Rainbow Reminiscence
by Nikolai Mirovich
Summary: Misty and Miranda journey to Celedon City both to challange Erika and to meet up with the Lilcamp winter caravan they'd agreed to assist with. The story is told both in present time and in flashbacks mainly detailing Miranda's previous experiences at the


Fast Scroll Medium Scroll Slow Scroll Very Slow Scroll Even Slower Slowest Info on the auto-scroller Font Size 8 Font Size 9 Font Size 10 Font Size 11 Font Size 12 Font Size 13 Font Size 14 Font Size 15 Font Size 20 Font Size 25 Font Size 30 

Note: This story was dynamically reformatted for online reading convenience.

Rainbow Reminiscence

By

Nikolai Mirovich

Author's Note: Okay, firstly my apologies for this story taking so long to come out. I could give a plethora of excuses for why it did, but I won't bore you. Also, I'm not totally happy with this story, so if you don't like it, I don't blame you. All I can do is try and do better next time. Oh, and I just wanted to thank my stepfather for helping me to name Erika's pokemon.

Chapter I

Present Tense...

The large cold, wet snowflakes of late January had been descending upon Celadon City for nearly three days straight before two travelers arrived.  
The wind had picked up an hour previously, blowing the snow into drifts as it came down at nearly a forty-five degree angle, forcing what few people dared to venture out into it to have to fight their way down what few streets remained mainly clear.

As the two made their way down the main street, past the rows of large homes with their ornate, sprawling gardens hibernating beneath the omnipresent snow, the sound of the traveler's wide wooden snowshoes crunching as they stepped was deadened by the howling of the wind and the far off sound of car engine that refused to turn over.

"I think that's it up ahead," came the sound of Misty's voice, the quiet, barely audible words breaking the prevailing silence that had overcome them since passing through the city gates.

Miranda glanced up, her stormy gray eyes going wide behind the round lenses of her spectacles, her pulse racing as the dark shape of their destination loomed far closer than it had when the courier had first spotted it in the distance.

"Is it like you remember it, dear?" her lover teased, her gloved hands sliding around Miranda's waist from behind as the courier stopped in the middle of the empty street, lost in her own thoughts for a moment.

"No," she whispered, closing her eyes and covering Misty's arms with her own as her beloved pressed closer, holding her tightly, sharing her warmth,  
"it was raining that day."

Misty rested her head against Miranda's shoulder, closing her eyes and giving the courier a firm hug. "It's alright, you know," she said quietly,  
ignoring the icy wind that threatened to cut through her heavy Winter coat as it blew about the trailing ends of her scarf.

"I know," Miranda sighed, slipping off her fogged up glasses, her visible breath quickly slept away by the wind, "It just feels weird, that's all."

"You mean being here with me?" inferred Misty, her voice sympathetic,  
lacking any trace of malice.

The courier nodded slowly, her stomach tying itself in knot. "I've been here off and on since that first time," she explained, Miranda's voice distant as she clung to her lover's arms, thankful for Misty's embrace to help fight off the foolish guilt she felt, "But I've only seen 'her' once or twice since. I guess the in-city courier's do most of the Gym's deliveries. It's not that I've avoided seeing Erika or anything, but now... I dunno. I just feel weird, that's all."

Misty nodded slowly, her own conscience nagging her at how uncomfortable her beloved was at being in Celadon. "We can always hit the trading post"  
she said thoughtfully, "Drop the package off and have the city courier deliver it. And then I could always run by for a Challenge on my-"

"No," Miranda insisted firmly, shaking her head determinedly, "I'm not abandoning you. I knew what I was getting into when I signed on for this,  
and I'm not giving up on it now. Besides, I doubt Erika will do anything to embarrass me, or make you jealous..."

Misty laughed heartily, rocking Miranda gently as she lifted her head and looked out over at the large, square building with its glass dome set upon the center of its roof. "Is that what you're afraid of, Miri my love?  
That I'll be jealous of Erika?"

"I know. I'm being silly, I-"

"Shhh," came Misty's whispered reply, a small smile upon her face beneath the thick folds of her scarf, "Don't worry. We've talked about this. It's not as though you're surprising me with it just now or anything. I've had enough time to prepare."

Miranda nodded as Misty let out a small, quiet chuckle. "Although," she added mischievously, "It also means that I'm going to be just a touch merciless when it comes to my Challenge against Erika."

The courier laughed, awkwardly turning her head and smiling at last. "You're going to have to be," she agreed a little teasingly, "You'll be at a disadvantage against Triffid and Audrey."

"Eh, I'll handle it," Misty assured with a dismissive shrug and a mischievous grin, "After all, I'm fairly certain that Leviathan and Umberlee should be more than enough to take care of Erika's tossed salad!"

Miranda smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "I adore your confidence, you know that?" she said with a happy sigh, glancing up at the Gym with a renewed sense of well-being.

"Oh, so you only love me for my confidence, then?" teased Misty,  
slipping away and taking Miranda's gloved hand.

The courier chuckled quietly, once more leading the way across the urban tundra. "Okay then. Since you're gonna challenge me..." Miranda replied thoughtfully as they hovelled along upon their snowshoes, safely wrapped in five layers of Winter coats, heavy sweaters, long scarves, and woolen undergarments, "The intensity of your beauty is a shining light whose radiance is unhindered by armor you must wear to protect silky softness of your skin. Is that okay?"

"Mmm, it'll do for now," chuckled Misty, all but hanging off Miranda's arm as they passed beyond the Gym's outer gates, left frozen open for convenience in one of the worst Winters in a century.

Miranda laughed as they hurried up the mostly clear walkway with its twin hills of snow on either side as the wind blew fiercely along the artificial pass between the seasonal mountains. Their short, awkward sprint brought them to the small alcove before the large wooden door. Adorned with an ornate silver doorknocker, its surface decorated with carved flowering vine patterns. Before they could knock, however, the door spring open as the two huddled in the doorway for a moment for warmth.

"Come in! Come in!" insisted a friendly female voice as the wind blew a short-lived hail of snowflakes into the foyer, "It's freezing out there!"

"Thanks, miss," Miranda replied, giving Misty a gently push to ensure she got inside first, "we weren't expecting you to be so prompt!"

The woman who wore the long, abstractly patterned kimono of yellow and orange smiled as she hurried the courier inside and shoved the door thankfully closed. "We knew you were going to be here some time this week,  
so we set up a watch when we heard about the coming storm."

Miranda nodded slowly by leaning her body forward slightly, her long dark purple and black scarf it almost impossible to move her neck. "Erika always was fairly thoughtful," she commented, reaching up to untangle the knot of her scarf as the warmth of the Gym began to get to her.

"My Lady believes in providing more than adequate hospitality," the woman said simply, tossing her long red hair over one shoulder as her guests unwound their scarves, and extricating themselves from their Winter clothing.

"Does that include hot chocolate?" Misty shivered; her cheeks flushed bright red from the cold and quickly stifling the jealous thought she told herself she wouldn't have.

The woman nodded. "Anything you wish," she said with a mysterious smile, "Within reason, of course."

"Just being out of 'that' is hospitality enough for me," replied Miranda with a nervous glance at her beloved as she struggled out of her coat, her brow sweating now that the Winter's cold was but a memory.

"It's also getting close to lunch time if you'd like to join us..." the woman's voice trailed off as her dark eyes cast their way over to the wooden staircase that lead to the upper level.

"I'm certain that they will, Joyce," came a soft, feminine tone as figure in an almost flowing green and gold kimono glided down the staircase towards them. As the dark haired woman approached, her steps so graceful she nearly seemed to float as opposed to walking, she trailed her small,  
slender fingered hand along the dark wooden banister. Her touch light,  
like the caress of a lover.

Miranda looked up at the small woman and gulped down a sudden nervousness, reaching back blindly with a shaking hand before finding Misty's and clutching it tightly. "E-Erika," she said with a small smile,  
"It, it's been quite a while."

The Gym Leader smiled down at the courier, her emerald green eyes reflecting a subtle mischief as she descended at an unhurried pace, her small feet making no sound upon the carpeted wooden steps that had creaked beneath the feet of others.

"Indeed, Miri, it has," she said simply, her smile mysterious and all knowing as her gaze seemed to look into the depths of Miranda's soul before turning to Misty and stifling a small quiet chuckle.

"Oh my," said Erika, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her index finger as Misty's body tensed from the sudden effort not to blurt out anything she'd regret, "I remember you. It's been quite a while since you were here last but I seem to recall your name being Misty, correct?"

Miranda winced as Misty's hand tightened around her fingers almost painfully. "That's right," her lover replied with a forced smile, hating herself for the flare of jealously but feeling more annoyed by both Erika's reminder of an unpleasant memory and especially by the woman's blatant use of Miranda's nickname. "And yes, about three or four years now I think"  
Misty added quickly, her free hand moving to touch Miranda's shoulder possessively, "But, as they say. Much has changed since then."

Erika's eyes slid closed as she chuckled and took the last few steps. "Fear not, miss, I noticed," she assured, holding her hand out to the trainer without any outward appearance of dismay, "And actually, I'm quite pleased that Miranda has found someone. I was rather worried about her when she left my company the last time."

"I'm older and wiser now," the courier chuckled nervously, freeing her aching fingers and sliding her arm about her lover's shoulders, "And I'm quite pleased with my choice as well."

Misty tried a little unsuccessfully to keep her smile from seeming too smug as the courier kissed her cheek and Misty shook Erika's warm, inviting hand.

"Good," said Erika simply, releasing Misty from her gentle grip and turning to glide down the oddly shaped hallway whose right-hand wall curved slightly in response to the odd architecture of the building, "now then, my assistant will provide for you for the time being. I fear I have a most pressing matter that I must attend to elsewhere. Please forgive me, but I will see you in time for dinner."

As the woman vanished around the corner Joyce turned to the couple and smiled sweetly. "Please forgive my Lady, Winter is not her favored time of year," she explained, glancing over her shoulder a little worriedly.

"Oh, it's no problem," assured Miranda, going back to undoing her boots as Erika's assistant took their coats and hung them up, "I'm not terribly fond of it myself."

Miranda then glanced at Misty as her lover kicked off her heavy boots and stepped carefully out of the foyer, doing her best to avoid the melting slush upon the cold tiled floor in an effort to reach the warm hardwood floor of the rest of the Gym.

"You okay?" the courier inquired quietly, still not completely convinced that making the delivery together wasn't a mistake.

"I'm fine," Misty replied softly, exhaling slowly as the courier extricated herself from her own boots and hopped out onto the drier floor,  
"She's pretty, though, isn't she? Beautiful even."

Miranda's heart sank as Misty turned to walk away, but the courier quickly took her about the shoulder and spun her beloved back around to face her. "Beautiful may turn my head," whispered Miranda quietly so that only Misty would hear as her arms slipped about her lover's waist, "but cute rocks my world."

Misty attempted to stammer out a reply, but felt Miranda's lips pressing softly against her own, causing her tension and buried anger to melt away as she leaned into the woman's embrace.

"I love you, Miri," Misty breathed as at last their lips parted, finding Miranda looking searchingly into her sea green eyes, "please don't forget that."

"It baffles me as to how anyone ever could," the courier replied,  
kissing Misty gently, "Or how anyone could ever not love you..."

Chapter II

The twin glass doors swished quietly closed behind her as Erika paused and took a deep breath of the fragrant, almost Spring-like air of her garden. 'She's changed so much, yet in all the right ways,' the woman mused, opening her eyes and glanced up at the wide, snow-covered dome of the circular botanical atrium, 'I suppose that I was all too successful in my endeavours with that girl..."

Erika sighed heavily, stepping off the little path formed from gray flat stones and out onto the soft grassy lawn that separated an expansive series of flowerbeds that stretched out in an arching pattern around the small wooded area that took up a fair size portion of the volumous cylindrical room.

Even with the huge, triple thick glass dome overhead being buried beneath Winter's vengeance, Erika's garden as she liked to call it, was as warm and inviting as any Summer's day in Celadon. By virtue of the array of special lamps that ringed the glass dome, and cleverly hidden ventilation and heating systems, the expansive room was maintained at constant temperatures throughout the day and night, providing Erika's plethora of plants growing and happy.

Blinking away the glare from the lamps, three stories above her head,  
Erika set off across the expansive grassy field at the center of the garden. Upon the ground, sections of the grass had been specially hybridized by Erika's grandMother many years ago to produce a strangely pale colour. The nearly white lines of grass blades formed an expansive rectangular area in the center of the arboretum, with the intersecting lines and circle in the center necessary to have the field declared a sanctioned Gym field by the Indigo League.

Though the League had eased up its rules a little, allowing for things like personal style, Erika had kept the strange grass growing in memory of her ancestor and founder of the Gym she now ran. 'But it's much more than that now, though, now isn't it?' the woman chuckled inwardly, her eyes casting over the group of girls who were tending several other areas of the garden.

They were mainly garbed in old denim coveralls and short-sleeved shirts,  
most wearing gardening gloves as they backed up an array of gardening tools, pausing in the construction of pond that would, come Spring, be the ending point for a long flowing brook that would weave through various sections of the arboretum, adding the pleasant and serene sound of running water as well as giving Erika a place to add a few new aquatic plants she'd had her eye on.

"It's almost time for lunch, ladies!" came the Orange Islander accented tone of a tall woman who had tied her long red hair back and as she directed the work on top of doing her own fair share of it, "Let's hurry it up, okay?"

"How is the task progressing, Samantha?" Erika inquired, all but appearing silently behind the woman, startling her only slightly as her surprised expression slowly became a calm, pleased smile.

"We're ahead of schedule, actually," she explained softly, turning to face Erika with dark green eyes that mirrored a sense of deep affection as her heart thudded a little harder in her chest, "We should be done by early March if all goes well."

Erika nodded slowly, raising her delicately formed upturned hand in offering and causing Samantha to blush slightly as she took the woman's soft, warm hand after sliding off her dirt encrusted gloves.

"She's here again," the Gym Leader said softly, leading Samantha away from the work crew with the usual gliding steps that her apprentice had yet to master.

Samantha kept pace as she took a moment to think her words through,  
years of apprenticing under the often enigmatic beauty that was Erika giving her the wisdom to simply not blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "A courier has arrived with the next 'stone', I presume," she said slowly, thinking back and reasoning her deductions through before adding in her usual teasing tone, "And it's the same girl as before isn't it? Um.  
Melinda?"

"Miranda," corrected Erika with a small, amused smile as she sat down upon a comfortable wooden bench that stood before a wide trench dug into the fertile soil, making the place where there would one day be a flowing brook filled with coy and water lilies as it flowed in a lazy half circle through the atrium.

Samantha nodded as she sat down, feeling a little guilty for being in her work clothes as her mentor sat beside her in a handmade silken kimono.  
"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't tease. But it is somewhat of a coincidence that the same courier that delivered that leaf-stone for Triffid is the same one delivering one for Audrey. Unless..."

Erika smiled; giggling quietly as her emerald eyes contemplatively examined the neatly trimmed blades of grass at her feet for the subtle flaws she found so telling. "There are no coincidences in my Gym, oh dearest Samantha."

Her apprentice smiled, chuckling as she shuffled a little closer, but refrained from putting an arm around Erika. "Anyway," the Gym Leader continued, sensing the woman's need and sliding her arm about Samantha's shoulders before leaning her head against the woman's shoulder, "it would seem that I've underestimated my own reaction to her renewed presence."

Samantha's eyes widened, and her heart warmed with the sudden flare of jealously she quickly squelched with but one of the emotion calming techniques that Erika often taught to her students. "Could it be that there is more you wish to teach this one, my Lady?" she inquired, keeping her voice level and her tone light with a gentle amusement.

Erika shook her head, her dark, shoulder-length silken locks swaying gently as she smiled and glanced up at her apprentice with a gentle,  
affectionate smile. "It does not matter what I want, dearest. It only matters what I can have. I'm not about to jeopardize her happiness to fulfill my own desires," she assured, her small hands moving to run her gentle fingers across Samantha's soft skin before holding her apprentice's face lovingly and adding with the barest hint of mischief to her tone, "Or Yours... Irregardless, Miranda has found another, and I shall not seek to undo all the good that we've both done her."

"My Lady..." breathed Samantha, her body shaking quivering slightly as Erika moved her lips so close that the woman's breath was warm against her face as Erika spoke.

"Shhh," her mentor whispered, giggling quietly to herself as she brushed a little earth off Samantha's cheek, unconcerned as it dirtied her fingertips, "You know better."

"Erika then," said Samantha with a smile, her lip trembling as her mentor closed the gap and placed the lightest of kisses upon her lips,  
barely brushing them yet sending a wave of unstoppable warmth through Samantha's body.

The woman smiled as their lips parted with a quiet sound that seemed to echo in their ears. "Don't worry, my dear. You shall always be my favorite. And you I shall always hold a special place in my heart for you."

"My La-" Samantha smiled, blushing as she corrected herself, "Erika. Thank you."

Erika smiled, her eyes casting to one side as the contingent of gardeners made their way past, their chorus of chattering voices a gentle cacophony to her ears as they all smiled and nodded politely to the woman they all owed so much to.

"The Chef will have lunch ready by now," she said quietly, her voice sounding a little distant as Erika turned her attention back to Samantha,  
"You should go. Make sure that our guests have proper accommodations and arrange for another Challenge."

Samantha stammered for a moment before regaining control and nodding. "Her significant other wishes to challenge you?" she inquired with a sudden grin, standing as Erika's hands slid down over her shoulders.

The Gym Leader nodded with a secret smile. "She didn't say it, but I could see it in her eyes," explained Erika, making no move to stand.

Samantha nodded. "As you wish," she replied politely before tilting her head curiously. "Aren't coming?" the woman inquired, suddenly concerned as Erika's eyes stared out at seeming nothingness.

"I simply need a moment alone, dearest," came Erika's whispered reply,  
and Samantha knew better than to argue. Instead, she turned and headed for the closest exit with a worried glance over her shoulder at her mentor.

Erika waited for the arboretum to become still and quiet but for the rustling of leaves and the occasionally murmured call of one of the many variety of "awakened" plants she had growing in her garden before sighing to herself and smiling contentedly. "What ever shall I do," she mused, her thoughts shifting to distant memories almost of their own accord..."

Chapter III

Past Tense...

The curiously acrid scent of the coming rain somehow finally managed to overcome the pleasant scents that the often-sprawling flower gardens of Celadon City produced, causing Miranda to cast her gaze upward at the bleakly gray haze that covered the September sky. For the first time, the courier noticed the way that the once thin, wispy clouds had become thick and ominous, the gentle gray/white tone had been replaced by a dark and sinister wall that blocked out nearly all light and promised of a vicious storm to come. In desperation, the courier searched the sky for one of the scarce patches of pale blue hope, but found not a one among the ominous cloud cover.

"Dreck," she cursed. Miranda hating riding in the rain...

Alone in her comfortable, modestly decorated inner-sanctum, Erika sat before the window that overlooked the exterior gardens of her estate. As gray curtains of early spring rain fell relentlessly from the sky above,  
the Gym Leader stared out past her reflection in the largest of the three windows inset in the outer wall, contemplating the new year ahead.

Outside, the rain fell so heavily that she could barely make out the road that lead to the front gates of her estate, and as she contemplated the warm bath that she'd soon be soaking in, the woman caught sight of movement. With a raised eyebrow, the Gym Leader set her teacup down and leaned a little closer to the window, searching for whatever it was that had broken her quiet reverie.

A moment of fruitless searching later, though, a soft knocking caught Erika's attention. "Yes?" she inquired simply, knowing immediately that it was only her apprentice Samantha, and knowing that the woman was merely being polite, even after so many years together.

"M'Lady," said Samantha, pushing open the door, her voice a sounding strangely flustered, "It seems that we have a visitor."

Erika nodded, finishing her tea and setting the handless cup down on a small end table before turning her patient gaze towards Samantha, who jumped suddenly as thunder crashed loudly outside. "Is my bath ready?" the Gym Leader inquired calmly, unphased by the sudden explosion of light and sound, and still mildly amused by the woman's small phobia.

Samantha opened her mouth to speak, but quickly caught herself, her understanding of Erika's often-curious ways still catching her off guard now and then. "I- That is, yes, M'Lady," she said with a nod.

Erika smiled a little as she swung her legs and set her feet upon the plushly carpeted floor. "Good, then show our guest in and have one of the girls make some more tea and prepare something nice for lunch," the gym leader instructed, gliding almost noiselessly across the room, the look in her deep green eyes causing Samantha to blush deeply, "I'm sure he'll be cold and hungry. A warm bath and a hot meal is the least I can offer someone on such a dreary day."

"A- Actually," stammered Samantha, glancing down at her own hand clutching the doorknob all too tightly as Erika drew closer and stood upon her toes to be eye level with her apprentice, "It's not a him, it's a her."

"No matter," whispered Erika wistfully, a small smile crossing her lips as she brought them close to Samantha's, "A guest is a guest. Did she say what she wanted?"

Samantha cleared her throat, her pulse quickening as Erika hovered near her, the woman's arms held behind her back as the mischievous glint in the Gym Leader's eyes to teased her playfully. "She said she was one of the Lilcamp couriers. She has a package-"

"THE package!" exclaimed Erika in a rare moment of unbridled excitement before leaping back and clapping her hands together tightly, startling Samantha.

Her apprentice nodded, amused, her tone taking on a dramatic air. "Yes,  
M'Lady. 'IT' has arrived."

Erika laughed, throwing her head back as she spun her way back across the room to where three half-red and half-white orbs sat on a special place upon her dressing table. "Then let us waist no more time, my dear," she said, lovingly taking up the first of the trio before gliding back towards Samantha.

"As you wish, M'Lady," Samantha replied, a feeling of disappointment cutting through her amused admiration as Erika slipped past her.

"Oh, more one thing," said Erika, pausing mid-stride before stepping carefully backwards, retracing her steps until she stood beside Samantha.

"Yes, M'Lady?" the woman inquired, looking down cast even as Erika slipped her fingers through her own.

"You shouldn't keep our guest waiting," the Gym Leader teased, giving Samantha's hand a gentle squeeze, causing Samantha to meet her gaze, "She's probably dying of pneumonia as we speak."

Samantha caught the amused tone and smiled, but her assurance that it would be taken care of was suddenly cut short by Erika's lips suddenly pressed against her own. Samantha's fingers let go of the door handle in response, but the sensation of Erika's soft lips pressing against her own as the woman's arms wrapped lovingly around Samantha, quickly banishing her brewing disappointment.

"Fear not, dearest," whispered Erika, pushing herself up on her toes to give Samantha's ear a playful nibble, "I'll always make time for you. I promise."

Samantha nodded, reassurance flooding her she returned her mentor's fond embrace and gave the woman's neck a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry," she replied,  
her normally good humor returning, "I really should know better than to be so selfish-"

"No," said Erika sternly, pushing Samantha back a bit and meeting her lover's eyes with an unyielding, yet loving expression, "You're not selfish. Infact, you're all that I could ask for in an apprentice. Kind,  
compassionate, a quick study, and you put up with me."

Samantha snickered, bowing her head to hide the sly smile as her mentor's fingers gently brushed her fiery red bangs back. "There are those who say that you're quite barmy, M'Lady," she confessed, feeling both angry at those who dared speak ill of the woman, and guilty for repeating the words, "And I can't imagine trying to explain our relationship to anyone outside the Gym, but in my own way, I love you. That's why it hurts some times. When you spend time with the others, or cancel our plans when duty calls. It's selfish of me, I know, but I just 'need' to spend all the time I can with you... I, I'm sorry, I've overstepped my bounds, I-"

Erika chuckled quietly, smiling serenely as she placed a finger to Samantha's lips to silence her. "A selfish woman that does not make," said the Gym Leader cryptically, silencing Samantha's further protests with a slow shake of her head, "You are the most important person in my life,  
dearest. The more time that you spend with me, the more that you learn. And I'll need someone wise and strong to take over if something should ever happen to me-"

"M'Lady, don't even joke about that-!" exclaimed Samantha, her expression stricken even as Erika's soft hand caressed her face tenderly.

"IF, I said," her mentor chuckled, glancing down the wooden staircase for a moment before turning her attention back to Samantha, "Now then. Two things, my dearest apprentice. Number one, don't keep our guest waiting,  
and number two-" and Samantha blushed as Erika waved a warning finger,  
amusement sparkling in her eyes, "You know you can just call me 'Erika'. 'M'Lady' is so... Formal! Especially when we're alone together..."

Erika gave Samantha a final kiss before gliding down the hall. "Be a dear and tell the courier that I'll be down in a minute, would you?" she requested, no longer speaking as Samantha's lover but as her Gym Leader.

"Yes, M'Lady," the woman replied with more than a hint of amusement,  
giving Erika a quick bow before disappearing down the wide staircase...

Miranda surveyed her surroundings as she sipped from the very welcome mug of hot tea, a heavy blanket over her still shivering shoulders as she sat near a pleasant fire in the gym's expansive sitting room. The large,  
comfortable room was filled with over stuffed chairs and couches, perfect for lounging around on rainy days whilst reading a book, as a few of Erika's junior apprentices did. Two others, sat at the dark oaken tables,  
one girl smirking smugly as the other sat staring in abject horror at the board between them as the tide of the chess game they were currently embroiled in suddenly turned.

"Excuse me, miss," came Samantha's polite, accented tone, "But I've arranged for some dry clothes for you, and Lady Erika wishes to speak with you about the delivery."

"Th-thank you," replied Miranda, caught a little off guard and feeling a touch embarrassed about the way her teeth were chattering.

Samantha shrugged, smiling reassuringly as she set down the bundle of cloths she carried. "It's nothing," she replied, picking up a simple yet elegant kimono comprised of golden silk, decorated with shifting, spiraling orange patterns, examining it carefully for a moment. "Hm. No, not your colour," the woman muttered, tossing the garment onto an unoccupied chair and reaching for a second. This one was made from a soft, dark purple material, bordered with subtle black patterns.

"Um, I generally prefer more practical clothing," commented Miranda,  
causing Samantha to give the courier's now wetly clinging, but usually loose fitting t-shirt and tattered jeans with ripped knees a disquieted look.

"Well, I'm sure this will do until we can arrange for something more your style, miss," commented Samantha, meeting Miranda's gaze with sudden amusement, "Now then, if you'd just follow me?"

The courier nodded, slowly struggling to her feet before following Samantha from the common room.

Once they'd passed beyond a pair of heavily looking, dark wooden doors that slid into the walls at the slightest touch, Miranda found herself back in the strangely arcing corridor that lead both back to the front entrance as well as deeper into the Celadon Gym. The courier had been thankful to be rid of her soaking wet jacket and water logged shoes, but she couldn't help but still feel guilty as water dripped off her still damp clothes,  
leaving a discernable trail wherever the girl went.

Samantha seemed unconcerned, however, leading Miranda past a large window that provided a ground level view of what at first appeared to be a semi-tropical forest, but was actually a grove of very healthy trees on the edge of the immense garden the gym used as it's battle ground.

"Interesting set up you have here," the courier commented as the automated sprinkler system sprayed water against the glass.

Samantha nodded thoughtfully, a strange smile crossing her lips. "This place was designed by Gym Leader Erika's grandMother quite some time ago"  
she explained, opening a door and ushering Miranda into a brightly lit restroom with carpeted floors and sufficient places for both wet towels and clothes to be hung to dry, "But M'Lady Erika has made some improvements over the years."

Miranda nodded, shuffling her bare feet across the thickly carpeted floor to dry them before turning to Erika's apprentice with a concerned look. "Um, I was wondering..." she said, trying to think of the right words as Samantha looked back at her expectantly.

"Oh, now don't be shy, dear, speak your mind."

Miranda blushed, trying not to laugh nervously as Samantha gave her what was supposed to be a reassuring smile. "Oh, it's just that I-I'm kinda shy, and-"

"Don't worry," replied Samantha, waving her hand dismissively, setting down the kimono before turning to leave, "However, if you need any help,  
don't be afraid to ask. I'll just outside the door if you need me for anything."

The courier nodded thankfully, missing the innuendo in the woman's tone and waiting for Samantha to leave before straining to unbutton her denim jeans and carefully pulling her shirt up over her head.

"What a day," Miranda muttered to her reflection in the mirror, nearly laughing at the sight of her long dark hair, made frizzy by a failed attempt to towel dry it, "If it weren't for that stupid flat tire I'd be sitting quietly drinking tea, wearing my OWN clothes..."

Miranda sighed heavily, glancing down at the dark coloured kimono that now lay folded on the counter beside her, vaguely wondering if there was some polite way of rejecting the offer, "Instead I'm soaking wet and all I've got to change into is a dress. Oh well, so much for first impressions..."

Chapter IV

Samantha smiled, trying to contain her amusement at the uncomfortable looking expression that crossed Miranda's face as she came back out into the hall. The loose fitting, floor-length garment had once belonged to one of Erika's aunts who had lived in Lavender for sometime and had had it made in the town's colours. The courier, however, filled it out quite nicely,  
even though her stormy gray eyes mirrored her discomfort at having to wear such a garment.

"Back we go," the apprentice commented, taking the lead, as not to upset Miranda with the amused grin she couldn't hide. 'Ah, tomboys,' she sighed inwardly as the courier shuffled uncomfortably along behind her, 'we don't get many of those here... Still, it should be interesting to see what Erika thinks of her.'

The two re-entered the common room just as a small quiet figure approached them from the opposite direction. "M'Lady," replied Samantha,  
giving Erika respectful bow as the Gym Leader glided around the corner, the distant look in her eyes making the woman seem to almost be unaware of their presence, "This is this courier I mentioned. Miss...?"

"Just Miranda, thanks," the courier corrected, stammering a little as she smiled nervously at her hostess and held out her hand, "My Mom's got the monopoly on titles. They're really not me..."

Without uttering a word, Erika raised her index finger, signaling that she needed a moment. Her guest cut off her suddenly uncontrollably babbling and nodded, trying to discern what thought had so consumed the diminutive Gym Leader. 'Still waters run deep,' Miranda reminded herself as Erika thoughtfully tapped her lips with her finger before a look of joyous enlightenment crossed her pretty face.

"Oh, sorry about that," Erika apologized, finally looking up at Miranda with a warm smile and a gleam in her deep emerald eyes, "Some times the ethereal gets the better of me."

"That's alright," assured Miranda, a feeling of panic creeping up her spine as she suddenly recalled the water resistant clip board and small heavy package she'd left in the common room along with her backpack, "But if you don't mind, miss, I seem to have left your package in the other room."

Erika shrugged, closing her eyes for a moment as if savoring some private thought. "Concern yourself not," the woman assured with a fluid wave of her small hand, "My girls are all quite trustworthy, and none of them will have disturbed your or my belongings without permission. In the mean time I shall wait here for you to retrieve them."

Miranda nodded, nearly falling over as she tried to turn too quickly in the dark kimono that seemed intent on entangling her legs before scurrying off into the common room once more.

"She's not used to feminine attire," commented Samantha with a weary sigh, watching through the doorway as Miranda hurriedly collected her belongings and downed the rest of the tea she'd been given.

"I noticed," replied Erika, her smile having faded as she stared off thoughtfully once again, "I also saw that that girl is quite troubled."

Samantha blinked, glancing from Miranda to Erika as she tried to see that which only Erika seemed capable of perceiving. "I don't know," she offered, "she's a bit awkward, and probably rather annoyed at herself for being caught out in the rain. Not to mention being nervous about being in a new place-"

Erika silenced her apprentice with a raised index finger and a sad smile. "There are subtleties of human expression that you have yet to master, dearest," the woman explained, lowering her voice as Miranda returned, "but we shall see if my intuition is correct."

Samantha nodded, accepting Erika's appraisal as she always did,  
understanding that the woman had wisdom far beyond her years. "So?" she inquired perkily as Miranda returned with a nervous smile upon her lips,  
"To the garden then?"

Erika smiled, keeping her excitement contained within her calm, almost passive demeanor. "Indeed," Gym Leader said cryptically, giving Miranda an amused glance as the courier flipped through several of the pages attached to her clipboard, "If you would, miss?"

Miranda nodded, her teeth chewing the end of the pen she held in her mouth as her eyes narrowed, the new forms the company was using sparking the courier's annoyance. "Righ' 'ind 'ou," she replied, shuffling in comparison to her usual stride as not to simple wander past her almost gliding hostess as they took a short trip down the circling hallway.

The woman glanced at her apprentice a short time later and smiled subtly as the doors to the arboretum swished open, the sweat scent of a hundred mingled flower varieties wafting out from within. "I hope you don't mind my enthusiasm in regards to the item you've brought me," she said to Miranda as the girl shook her head in mild amazement.

"Not a problem," the courier responded, her gaze casting about the room in awe of the size of the garden and smiling as she remembered the greenhouse her paternal grandFather had once built. 'You could probably fit about thirty or forty of them in here,' she pondered, finding the pages she needed as Erika sat down on a bench near a bed of large orange petaled flowers with dark centers.

"Have you found the places your company wishes me to sigh, miss?" Erika inquired politely, motioning for the others to sit as well.

Miranda nodded, flipping over several pages before turning the clipboard around and handing it and a pen to the Gym Leader. "If you don't mind me asking," she said conversationally as she turned around and tried to figure out how she was going to sit down on the wooden bench in the outfit they'd given her to wear, "What pokemon are you using the stone on?"

Erika signed her name in three places and handed the clipboard back with a small shake of her head. "Oh, it's alright," she assured, producing a pokeball from somewhere within the folds of her silken kimono, "I'm using it on my weepinbel Triffid. If I'm going to be a challenge for you young trainers it's best if I take the time to upgrade her."

Miranda nodded thoughtfully, her stormy gray eyes full of reminiscence for a moment before she smiled and shook her head. "Oh, I'm just a courier really, so I'm afraid you won't get a challenge out of me," she explained with a shrug, "Although my Father had a plant-type like that when I was younger. My mentor Joshua got him the stone to evolve Treeant for my Father's birthday one year..."

Erika caught the sadness in Miranda's tone and sent Samantha a nearly imperceptible glance. "Well," she said carefully, expanding the pokeball from storage mode, "Being a courier must have its risks. Surely your Father wouldn't send you traveling alone-"

"My Father's dead," Miranda said simply, her tone cold as her distant gaze made the girl seemingly disconnected from reality in the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"I'm sorry," came Erika's whispered reply, but Miranda barely noticed.

"You're right, though," the courier said at last, closing her eyes and channeling her Mother's strength to hold back the tears of the memory that refused to fade, "I don't travel alone. He gave me a dratini to raise when I was a child and my Aunt gave me a rattata shortly before I left home."

"You must be from Lavender, then," Erika inferred, watching Miranda's reactions carefully, and taking note of the subtle changes in the girl's expression, "The Professor there gives rattatas, bellsprouts and pidgey to those who leave home for the first time as I recall."

"My Aunt's Professor Laurna," Miranda explained, glancing sideways at Erika whose expression betrayed only sympathy, but whose mind was quickly processing information.

"You didn't mention your last name was Lilcamp," Erika said simply, her tone neither surprised nor concerned.

"I didn't think it was important," said Miranda with a shrug, "I'm really just another courier when it comes right down to it. Of course,  
some people seem to think otherwise."

Erika moved a little closer, placing her hand carefully next to Miranda's. "Is there something you'd like to talk about?" she inquired,  
catching the agitation in the courier's tone.

Miranda shook her head slowly, her gaze fixed upon the neatly trimmed lawn at her feet, barely noticing the warmth of Erika's hand as it slid over her own.

"Sometimes, it's better not to hold these things in," the woman persisted gently, her tone soft and thoughtful.

The courier closed her eyes, inhaling slowly as she gratefully squeezed the fingers that linked through her own, surprised to find herself thankful for the simple gesture. "My... My reasons for becoming a courier probably aren't the ones that you think they are," Miranda explained pensively,  
shaking a little as she blinked away the sudden irritation she felt.

"So, the need to travel the world, and 'find yourself' without parental influence had nothing to do with it?" inquired Erika, tilting her head curiously as Miranda turned to her with a small smile and a quite chuckle.

"No," the girl replied softly, shaking her head, causing a few loose strands of Miranda's dark bangs fell across her face, obscuring her eyes,  
"I can't deny that. But... It was more like an escape for me."

"You didn't like the ghosts in Lavender?" came Erika's innocent sounding response, the fact that Miranda could sense that the woman was just being silly making the girl snicker, somehow forcing down the dark mood that Miranda felt brewing within herself.

"As if!" the courier laughed, shuffling a bit to face her hostess with a weak smile, "I get along great with the one's my Aunt has. But, to be honest, it was more of a human problem."

"The death of your Father?" the Gym Leader inferred carefully.

Miranda shrugged, her smile fading as her gaze moved down to where their hands joined. "That too," she confessed, closing her eyes and taking a deep, stabilizing breath, "But there was also Derrick."

Erika nodded sagely, the amusement leaving her eyes and tone as she became suddenly far more serious and concerned. "He didn't hurt you did he?" the woman inquired, the question hanging in the air for a moment like dark, brooding cloud.

The courier's stormy gray eyes seemed thoughtful as a small smirk crossed her face. "No," the girl said quietly, shaking her head and meeting Erika's gaze, "if that were so, he'd still be impaled to a tree somewhere out in the Haunted Woods after my mom was finished with him. No,  
Derrick was somewhat more Machiavellian and had other things on his mind."

Erika nodded, a small wave of relief spreading through her, alleviating the sudden burning tension in he bones.

"He actually treated my better than I could have hoped, to be honest"  
continued Miranda, absently biting her lower lip as she sifted through her muddled thoughts, "the thing is, is that it was all just an act. One big ploy."

"He wanted something," said Erika as more of a statement than a question, causing her guest to nod slowly.

"Yes," explained Miranda, her voice quavering a little as she spoke, "My Father met his Father on a business trip a while back, and happened to mention me."

Erika smiled, inferring more that seemed possible. "He was proud of you, how could he not be?"

The courier blushed a little and went on. "Well, as it turned out, this guy had a son, so last year they came to Lavender on the pretence of expanding their business. In reality, they were so deeply in dept by that point that Derrick's Father decided his son should just marry into money and thus solve all their problems."

Miranda took another deep breath, exhaling slowly as Erika sat quietly,  
the woman's patience seeming infinite as her fingers gently held Miranda's,  
giving them a reassuring squeeze now and then.

"So, anyway," said Miranda, at last composing herself enough to go on,  
"Derrick quickly insinuated himself into my life, and silly me, I fell for him. I dunno, I suppose it was because he almost reminded me of my Father.  
They both always just seemed to know the right things to say. Except, that with my Father, it was honest. But with Derrick, it was just one big lie.  
He didn't want me in his life, he just wanted the money he 'thought' my family had."

"The Lilcamp Trading Company does a lot of charitable things to help this be a better place for everyone," Erika agreed, "I've read the article on it, and from the sounds of things, most of the credits your family brings in go right back into the company. Your family isn't greedy or selfish, they keep their prices low, and are sure to keep both their employees and customers happy."

"And above all we're honest," said Miranda with a wary shake of her head, "It's a Lavender thing, I guess. We're really big on it in Lavender.  
It's almost a tradition that borders on psychosis!"

Erika smiled at the feverance in the courier's tone. "That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" she inquired with a small, bemused smile.

Miranda chuckled, the woman's smile seeming infectious. "Well, you know how in most places, say like Neon Town," she explained, shuddering as the courier all but spat out the name of the small, but densely populated city,  
"people will use 'How you doing' as a greeting? And you're more or less obligated to say 'Fine' or whatever? Well, in Lavender Town, if someone asks you, they actually want to know! They're not expecting you to lie to them. If I say to someone 'How are you doing?' you're perfectly within their rights to say 'Oh, I sprained my ankle and it really hurts', or 'oh,  
I got food poisoning at the Yin Tze again', or whatever, and no one will be offended. Everywhere else I've been, though, it's like you've just slapped them in the face if you tell them honestly how you're doing!"

Erika waited patiently for the courier to finish her little rant before speaking in a quiet tone that was in contrast to the way the girl had begun to raise her voice. "So, Miranda," she inquired softly, her emerald eyes seeming all knowing as the girl stared back at the Gym Leader in sudden surprise, "How are you doing?"

"I- I," Miranda stammered, her voice breaking as hot tears spilled from her eyes. "It hurts," she confessed, leaning closer as Erika released the courier's hand and opened her arms invitingly.

"I know," the woman whispered, her arms going about Miranda as the girl leaned against her, "Sometimes fate can be cruel, but you can't allow sadness and pain to rule your life."

"Why not?" Miranda inquired sardonically, holding Erika tightly and crying into the silk that covered the woman's shoulder as she felt Erika's fingers run through the dark tangles of her hair, "My Father was killed along with all his dreams, my Mother's remarried to some guy from Maiden's Peak she barely knows, and the man I loved dumped me when he found out my family wasn't wealthy! Misery's already forced me to leave the place I grew up in and leave behind almost everything I've ever loved... Why stop now?"

Erika held the girl a little tighter as Miranda shook in her arms,  
simply letting the courier cry for a time as the Gym Leader pondered the problem. "Because, dear, your life doesn't always be this way," she explained in a quiet, nonjudgmental tone, "Fate is just a guide line, but every person that lives and breaths has freedom of choice. And if you choose to try to and get through this, then you can alter your destiny. You don't have to harbor this bitterness if all it does is cause you pain."

"But I chose to be with Derrick," Miranda countered, her fingers clenching and bunching up twin handfuls of Erika's kimono, "I chose to-  
to..."

"Shhh," Erika whispered softly, ignoring the fact that her fingers had become hopelessly entangled in the girl's hair, "I know, dear. When we're in love, we do things we might not normally do, and sometimes we make mistakes. But it's better to learn from them that dwell upon them."

"I just can't believe anyone could be that deceitful," Miranda muttered through clenched teeth, lifting her head to face Erika, "I mean, what sort of monster tells a girl he loves her when in reality the only thing he loves is money?"

Erika wiped away the courier's tears, her concerned expression deepening at the sight of Miranda's red-rimmed eyes. "Not all monsters are the slavering beasts that stalk the night," she quoted, "some dwell in the light, and other walk the earth in human guise."

Miranda sighed heavily, shaking her head in dismay. "There is no real answer, is there?"

"As much as I pride myself as being a student of human nature"  
confessed Erika sadly, "I'm afraid that not even I have puzzled out how it is that greed can drive us to use love as a weapon. I'm sorry, deary, but sometimes you just have to accept and move on. For if you dwell upon this for too long, then he'll have won."

"Forgive and forget then?" Miranda inquired with a bitter smirk and a slight annoyance to her tone.

"No," Erika replied in a seriously, shaking her head slowly as she spoke, "Forgiveness can only be given to those who sincerely seek it. I simply believe that there's no reason to allow his callousness to cause you any more problems than it already has."

Miranda smiled weakly. "You're more than just a para-horticulturalist,  
aren't you?" she inquired with a hint of amusement.

"I'm not psychic if that is what you imply, miss," said Erika mysteriously, her smile all knowingly enigmatic, "I am simply a student of human nature. A trait I try to pass on to all whom I teach here."

"And this is more than just a Gym, isn't it?" the courier inquired rhetorically, her arms slipping away as for the first time she noticed the intense softness of the garment Erika wore.

"Indeed," the woman agreed with a nod and a small smile as she closed her eyes thoughtfully, "I follow in the footsteps of my grandMother who felt that the world had grown cold, dark and alone. She felt that people were loosing their compassionate natures and were beginning to see nature as a tool. One that needed to be controlled as opposed to worked with. So, when she founded her Gym my grandMother also decided to teach her philosophy to any whom would listen. Although many came to her for horticultural advice, many left with a deeper understanding of the world around them. It's my grandMother, actually, who is responsible for Celadon being what it is today. A beautiful garden where humans exist in harmony with nature, as opposed to say Saffron..."

Miranda smiled, catching the hint of bitterness in Erika's tone. "Or Gringy," she added lightly, causing the woman to shuddered visibly.

"A necessary evil, though, I suppose," the Gym Leader explained carefully, "In some ways, it's almost better to keep all of our major manufacturing and chemical producing facilities in one place. And being so isolated high in the mountains like that its environmental impact isn't as great."

"And don't forget," the courier added, her mood shifting for the better as the subject changed, "that with things like grimers popping up now and then to feed off the waste Gringy City produces the pollution problem's mostly cleared up, right?"

Erika made a face that was part smile, part grimace. "Nature in its infinite wisdom may have created creatures to deal with our messes," she agreed with a slight shudder, "but I fear that I still find toxic pokemon quite repulsive."

Miranda smiled, glancing about the arboretum curiously. "I have noticed that you prefer to surround yourself with beauty," she replied wistfully.

"I must confess to having an eye for the aesthetic," Erika agreed,  
retrieving a pokeball from a hidden pocket within the folds of her kimono,  
"That's part of the reason I've been looking forward to evolving Triffid."

"I have to admit that weepinbels do look a little silly," Miranda chuckled quietly, reaching into her backpack to retrieve the small rectangular and rather heavy package she had come to deliver, "No offence."

"Oh, I didn't think so," assured Erika with a warm smile as she aimed the orb away from herself and very carefully pressed the activation button,  
"You're not the type to insult someone for no reason."

As the crimson glow materialized into a large, well cared for creature that resembled a pitcher plant, Miranda handed its owner the small package.  
"I've never been big on insults," she confessed, "I tend to leave the taunting to Nezumi."

Erika laughed as the large sentient carnivorous plant bounded into her outstretched arms and wrapped four long green tendrils around the woman happily. "Well," came the Gym Leader's amused tone over the curious sounds of the happy plant, "since you're meeting my Triffid, perhaps I should meet this Nezumi of yours."

"Um, are you, like... Okay with rodents?" the courier inquired carefully, digging through her backpack and quickly finding the two pokeballs she carried.

"I've done my time in laboratories," the woman chuckled, her smile fading slightly as she glanced at Miranda thoughtfully, "And I also raise several carnivorous plants. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Miranda shook her head as she aimed white and purple ball into her waiting left hand. "I've long since dealt with the fact that rattatas are food to a lot of predators," she assured, "But just because I wouldn't eat one doesn't mean I'm going to go around stopping their natural predators from keeping their numbers down. After all, they breed like crazy!"

With that, the courier hit the activation switch and the ball clicked open, expelling its small cargo into Miranda's waiting hand. A moment later, the small purple and white rodent that materialized there looked up at the girl with a look of sudden alarm. But as he sniffed the air between them, Nezumi's expression slowly became one of amusement.

"What is it?" Miranda inquired as a wide grin spread across the rattata's face, and a small chuckling sound from deep in his throat slowly grew into laughter.

"Something wrong?" Erika inquired, carefully unwrapping the package as Triffid leaned against her, the plant's tendrils continually poking curiously at the plain brown paper it was wrapped in.

"I, um-" Miranda stammered as Nezumi's laughter became more hysterical,  
the small rodent now clutching his stomach before rolling off the courier's hand and landing in her lap before continuing down the ramp formed by her calves to the ground.

"He must find your current appearance amusing for some reason," the woman inferred as Miranda glanced down at herself with a suddenly distressed expression and the weepinbell gave Nezumi a hungry look.

"Oh, oh yeah. I forgot," Miranda replied as Erika gave the plant a warning glace to keep her from trying to eat the rattata. "Oh that's enough already!" the girl grumbled with a smirk, reaching down to grab up Nezumi as he held his stomach and gave short chuckles between gasps for air whenever he caught a glimpse of what Miranda was wearing.

"He's not used to seeing you dressed this way," said Erika with an amused smile, the brown wrapper falling away from the thin layer of protective bubble wrap that held the heavy, specially carved stone.

"No, not really," admitted Miranda in dismay as she held Nezumi close to her face and brushed her cheek against him affectionately, "To be honest,  
it was a fight just trying to get me into a dress when my Mother married Bob. I guess I'm just something of a tomboy."

"I could tell," Erika replied with a happy smile, her emerald eyes glancing at the courier for a brief moment before her face literally lit up with the pale green glow that emanated from the flat stone she held.

"They probably wouldn't be as expensive if the people down in Stone Town didn't feel the need to make them so ornate looking," Miranda commented,  
leaning in closer to view the delicately carved leaf pattern upon the flat,  
polished to smoothness surface of the rock.

"I don't mind," assured Erika, standing up as Triffid's tendrils flailed happily, reaching for the object as the woman rose and stepped out a short distance, "It will however make a pleasant souvenir of this moment.

Erika glanced over her shoulder, smiling down at the happily bouncing plant before stepping in a slow half circle and setting the stone down upon the grass. "And speaking of souvenirs," the woman added as Triffid stood her ground, making excited noises, desperate for the moment when her mistress would give permission to touch the stone, "Perhaps you'd like one of your visit to my Gym?"

Miranda looked up from the weepinbell with a surprised expression that became an amused smile. "No, no," she assured, shaking her head dismissively, "As I've said. I'm just a courier. I'm not the type to challenge Gym Leaders."

Erika tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'd be good for you, though, I think," she pondered as Nezumi glanced up at Miranda and nodded vigorously in agreement, "A little adrenaline to chase away your troubles, not to mention the exercise you'll be giving your pokemon, or the self-esteem you'd gain for defeated me."

Miranda laughed at the thought. "As if!" she counted with amusement, "I really don't have much experience in these matters, so I'm afraid it'd be rather one sided."

The woman shrugged. "Anything can happen, deary," she explained wistfully, holding Miranda's gaze for a long moment before continuing, "and besides, you may hide it admirably, but your sense of self-worth is dwindling. That's something I always try to fix with those who come to my Gym. I simply cannot stand to allow someone to go through life without realizing their own potential."

The courier nodded, bowing her head warily and looking down at Nezumi.  
"So, how do you want to do this?" she inquired, smiling slightly at the excited gleam in Nezumi's eyes, the rodent's small body shaking with adrenaline at the thought of proving himself to her.

"You said you have a dratini?" Erika inquired, yet her tone was more of a statement.

"Her name's Umi," Miranda explained a little reminiscently.

"Then perhaps a little two on two?" the Gym Leader suggested, producing a second ball and activating it beside Triffid.

Miranda glanced up and tried to keep from chuckling at the small, dark creature that materialized a short distance away. She could almost make out the small, beady little protuberances that aloud the odd plant to interpret light patterns into a form of sight. And the way to wobbled on a pair of short, stubby objects that could almost be called legs caused the long, pointed leaves that sprouted from its top to sway continually, made the courier want to laugh.

"Oddish?" the nearly uniformly black plant inquired curiously.

"That's for sure," muttered Miranda under her breath, making Nezumi laugh as the girl reached into her backpack and retrieved a blue and white ball. "So, what's this one's name?" the courier inquired as Erika picked up the oddish in both hands, smiling happily as she held it close to her cheek affectionately.

"Her name's Audrey," Erika said simply as the plant nuzzled against her happily, "A rather recent acquisition, I must admit."

"It's um, cute," Miranda replied, giving the pair a disconcerting look as she activated the ball, causing Nezumi to leap down onto the lawn to greet his friend.

"I'll admit that they're peculiar," the Gym Leader explained, smiling as the small, blue and white serpent appeared at Miranda's feet and yawned widely, showing off her rows of needle-like, razor sharp teeth before suddenly having a happy rattata leaping atop her head, causing the little dragon make a startled sound and bound into Miranda's lap, "but their pollen can be mixed with other secret ingredients to produce a very pleasant scent. Also, my grandMother had one, so I thought it would be appropriate."

Miranda nodded, smiling as she gave Umi's eye ridges an affectionate scratch before setting both creatures down and walking toward Erika. "I guess we all have our own reasons for the bringing them into our lives"  
she remarked, indicating the small group of assembled pokemon, "but frankly, I just like their companionship. Unconditional love is hard to come by, and not something to be taken for granted."

"Especially by those trainers who seem obsessed with collecting one each?" Erika inquired in a more serious tone, meeting the courier gaze before glancing down at the pensive Triffid.

"No offence to any trainers you may have as friends," the girl explained as Erika nodded to the plant, "It's just that I just don't get the 'gotta catch 'em all' mentality. I mean, what would you do with that many pokemon!"

Erika shook her head in helpless dismay, her attention focused upon the suddenly ecstatic weepinbell that all but pounced on the evolution stone between them. With a high-pitched squealing sound, and the excited flailing of her tendrils, Triffid snatched up the object and held it close to her body.

"Here we go," whispered Erika reverently, the sudden white glow from her pokemon casting odd shadows upon her delicately featured face as Audrey's form began to twist and reshape itself, growing larger and sprouting another pair of tendrils.

As the plant upgraded, Miranda and both her pokemon tilted their heads to one side, trying for a moment to discern why the plant's mouth was moving from the bottom to the top of her body. "You sure you're ready for this?" the courier inquired, glancing at Nezumi as the light faded and the rattata grinned with a nod of reply.

"All done," chimed in Erika happily, holding out her arms as the suddenly significantly larger and much more menacing looking Triffid moved to thank her, "Feel any different dear?"

Triffid let out a shrill sound of confirmation and glanced back at Nezumi hungrily. "He ain't on the menu, lady," Miranda told the newly evolved victreebel, her eyes narrowing as the sharp thorns around the plant's maw bristled in anticipation.

"You can eat afterwards," Erika told Triffid, taking the plant by one of her tendrils and leading her towards the center of the Gym, "but right now we have a Challenge to do."

"You're sure about this, right?" inquired Miranda, scooping up both her pokemon and hurrying after her hostess.

Nezumi nodded confidently, giving a dismissive wave of his paw as Umi wrapped herself about Miranda's shoulders. "Tatta, ra," he assured, making the courier smile slightly.

"Just don't do anything silly like leap down her throat and try to tear out her tongue or anything," the girl cautioned with a smirk.

Nezumi gave a short laugh, meeting Audrey's ravenous gaze with a confident grin as they approached. "Any time you're ready," called Erika from her place at the other end of the field, her voice calm, her eyes distant, calculating.

Miranda nodded, stepping into the square at her end shaking her head warily. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself as Nezumi leapt off her shoulder and reared up on his hind legs, chittering insults back at his opponent...

"Hey yo, Greek Salad!" the rattata laughed shifting from foot to foot as he tried to remain standing in the unaccustomed position and patted his stomach, "I hope ya'all don't mind if I don't use any dressing when I eat ya. I'm on a diet, eh!"

"Your taunts speak of the desperation of one whose many cousins have fallen victim to my hunger," the carnivorous plant hissed back as the battle began, "But we shall see if your bravado is justified!"

Nezumi smirked as Miranda gave him the signal to attack, and all six of Audrey's tendrils reared up like the claws of a mantis in response to Nezumi's fangs suddenly glowing as the rattata charged forward...

"Don't let him get in too close, dear," cautioned Erika, her tone calm,  
barely watching the battle as she carefully sat down up the grass and linked her fingers together thoughtfully, "Razor leaf should suffice."

At the other end of the field, however, Miranda stood tensely with her fists clenched, her heart racing as Triffid's large, deep green leaves bristled in response to Nezumi's approach. "Be careful!" she called out,  
her voice catching in her throat as Umi's coiling body squeezed her chest just a little too tightly as the nervously watching dratini's eyes blazed with orange light.

On the field, Nezumi merely snickered at Miranda's warning, easily leaping from side to side as a barrage of spinning green objects whizzed past him, some so close he could hear them cutting mercilessly through the air.

"He makes for a small target at a distance," commented Erika, idly petting Audrey's leaves as they both watched Nezumi leap up over the last of the flying objects and sail towards Audrey's waiting tendrils, one of which stabbed menacing down towards him, "but up close he may be at a disadvantage."

"Now Nezumi!" Miranda called out as the sharp end of the tendril came down, "Lock Jaw!"

The rattata grinned broadly, twisting in the air as the tendril brushed past his fur before Nezumi's oddly glowing incisors bit down hard against Triffid's tendril even as she sent the others in to nab him.

In response to the sudden pain, the plant shrieked, flailing her tendril in the air, spinning Nezumi and around several times before smashing him against the grassy field. "Nezumi! Hang on!" Miranda called out,  
struggling with shaking fingers to find Nezumi's pokeball as the dazed rattata let go and rolled away from the victreebel.

"Is he okay to continue?" Erika inquired, tilting her head curiously to one side as Nezumi staggered to one side, his eyes crossed and unfocused as the rattata struggled just to stand.

"No," said Miranda worriedly, aiming the beam of red light from the purple and white ball at Nezumi, "He's had enough."

Erika nodded as Nezumi dematerialized and Umi slithered from Miranda's shoulders. "If it's any consolation," the Gym Leader offered as the little dragon hissed menacingly at the plant, "he shows a lot of promise."

Miranda smiled, blushing a little at the compliment, yet still concerned about Nezumi. "Thanks," she replied as Umi raced off across the field without prompting, "but this isn't over yet!"

A satisfied smile crossed Erika's lips as Umi reared up like an angry serpent and Triffid turned her attention to the dragon. "Good," the woman chuckled before lifting her index finger and pointing simply in Umi's direction, "Triffid, entangle!"

The victreebel responded with a shrill sound, all six of her tendrils reaching out to wrap around Umi as the dratini inhaled deeply before spitting out a small ball of flame in Triffid's direction and quickly slithering off.

As the sharply pointed tendrils arced through the air, converging in a tangled mess that hit nothing, the small ball of flame spiraled towards their source. "It would be best for you to evade, dear," commented Erika,  
her expression becoming concerned. The woman refused to raise her voice,  
however, even as Triffid shrieked, taking the blast of suddenly exploding flame right where her tendrils sprouted from.

"Ouch," Miranda commented as they plant's limbs squirmed angrily,  
retracting as the dragon's flame caught, causing Triffid's body to smolder,  
"Um, anyway, Umi! Constrict and hold!"

A heartbeat later, and Umi was upon Triffid. The dratini quickly wrapping her long, sleek body around the plant, barely reaching all the way around as she squeezed for all she was worth. For her part, the victreebel growled, unfettered by concerns like squished lungs as her now shortened tendrils sprouted long, sharp, dark thorns.

"Crud!" Miranda cursed, recognizing the technique and jumping a little as she called out to Umi, "Blast the vines! Don't let her drain you!"

Umi pried open one of her now glowing red multifaceted eyes and growled in frustration, still gritting her teeth as she strained to strangle the plant. As the half-dozen spines came racing towards her, a small smile crossed the dragon's lips, her eyes gleaming suddenly golden as the tendrils converged and stuck.

Erika gave a small, quite exclamation of surprise, muffled by Miranda's suddenly laugh of joy as Umi simply let go, causing herself to be thrown off the victreebel as Triffid stabbed herself mostly harmlessly with her own thorns.

"Now, Umi!" Miranda called out excitedly, "Take her down with another blast of flame!"

The dratini grinned broadly as the inside of her mouth illuminated, and spit out another fist-sized ball of flame that exploded upon on impact against Triffid's side. As the plant yanked her tendrils free, she shrieked in surprise and tripped over herself as Umi's flames caught and refused to die.

"I think that'll do for now," came Erika's calm yet concerned voice as the victreebel suddenly dematerialized and vanished in a fading beam of red light.

"Oh, sorry about that," Miranda replied, feeling a little embarrassed as the oddish in Erika's lap leapt up and scurried forward to take Triffid's place.

Erika chuckled, her smile amused as she shook her head slightly. "You're reactions are as I expected," the woman replied lightly,  
unconcerned now that her pokemon was out of danger, "And my dear Triffid will be just fine."

The courier nodded, smirking and tilting her head curiously as Audrey waddled up to Umi who was also staring down at the oddish with mild amusement. "Besides," chuckled Erika with a strange gleam in her eye,  
"this isn't over yet. Triffid, be a dear show our guest what I mean."

Umi glanced up at the woman and made a curious noise as the oddish made happy chuckling sounds, hopping happily over before waving her leaves under the dragon's nose. "What's she-?" Miranda began, realizing too late as Umi blinked loudly, her head swaying woozily as the dratini inhaled the oddish's pollen.

"Oh..." the courier finished, her hands dropping to her sides as Umi slumped to the ground and began snoring loudly, "I didn't anticipate that."

"It happens," said Erika with a shrug, rising to her feet as the strange little plant danced merrily around the slumbering dragon, "and you can't be expected to win the first time you go up against one of us."

Miranda nodded, walking out towards Umi as Erika knelt before her and gently ran her hand over the length of the snoozing pokemon's body. "Strange," the woman commented contemplatively, smiling as Umi's upper half rose and fell in time with her breathing, "I'd have thought they were scaly. But I guess they aren't reptiles, are they?"

"No," the courier said a little sadly, kneeling down before Erika and extending her hand to scratch Umi's eye ridges, and causing a pale, nearly imperceptible greenish glow to emit faintly from beneath her eyelids,  
"they're kinda in their own um... Order?"

"Class, actually," chuckled Erika, looking up to meet Miranda's suddenly surprised glaze, smiling as the girl blushed and glanced away, "Sorry dear,  
I am a bit of a scientist after all."

"I know," whispered Miranda quietly, tensing as she felt Erika's fingers touch her own, their warmth sliding past as the woman moved her fingertips along Umi's eye ridges.

"Like this?" Erika inquired softly, causing Miranda to glance back,  
catching her smile.

"Um, a bit more like this," the courier stammered watching as she slowly moved her fingertips along, "just brush her gently with your nails. It's a sensitive spot for dragons. It's like a canine with the base of their tails."

Miranda met Erika's gaze again, smiling as the woman's fingers traced a line down Umi's slumbering form and scratched the base of her spine experimentally. "She's not a growlithe," the courier chuckled, looking into the seemingly endless depths of Erika's emerald eyes.

"I know," she replied, drawing her hand away and rising to her feet as Miranda's heartbeat slowly returned to normal, "I was just being silly. Now then, if you'd like I could have a room prepared for you. The rain seems to have no intention of letting up, and its almost meal time."

The courier glanced up at the huge dome above their heads, for the first time noticing the uniformly dark gray of the sky and the continuous splattering of the heavy raindrops, which quickly turned into rivulets of water as they spilt swiftly over the expanse of the glass dome.

"Th-thanks," she replied, feeling a little overwhelmed and mildly confused.

Erika's gentle laughter was reassuring as Miranda carefully scooped up Umi. "Don't worry, we have more than ample accommodations," the Gym Leader explained, and I could never forgive myself for sending you out in that storm again."

Miranda shook her head in dismay, feeling no desire to argue as she followed her hostess back out of the arboretum, thankful, but half-wondering when she'd get her normal clothing back...

Chapter V

Present Tense...

The meal that was served at the long oaken table that sat in the center of the dining hall seemed almost inappropriate in comparison to the diner's surroundings. As the snow piled up outside the five tall arched windows along one wall, a warm fire blazed in one of may ancient stone fireplaces that warmed the Gym all through Winter's harshness. The white plaster walls joined the dark green of marble floor with the slightly vaulted ceiling and were mainly decorated with portraits of rural landscapes. The only other image being a nearly life sized portrait of Erika's GrandMother over the fireplace, the painting done soon after the founding of the Indigo League's third Gym when she was barely in her thirties.

Miranda glanced up from the ornately decorated bowl she ate her thick stew from and set down one of the silver spoons that all dozen or so in attendance had been given to eat with. For a moment, she stared up at the portrait thoughtfully, chewing silently and ignoring the several quiet conversations that were going on around her.

"I still think she looks a lot like you," the courier commented after a moment, regretting the uncomfortable feeling that had hung in their air since just after their arrival at the Gym.

Erika nodded slowly, glancing at Misty who was chatting a little too loudly with the girl across the table from her. "You mentioned that last time you were here," the woman replied quietly, her eyes focusing for a moment on one of three silver candelabras that were set along the table to provide light, the Gym Leader's gaze staring thoughtfully into the tiny flames, "but yes, it's true."

Samantha's eyes narrowed as she glanced at Erika, quickly pushing down any inappropriate comments. "The Chef's quite outdone himself, don't you think, my lady?" she inquired lightly, trying desperately to break the tension that hung over the room and made Erika more withdrawn that was normal.

"Yes," the woman replied wistfully, stirring her stew with her spoon,  
"Troy really has undone himself this time."

"D- did you say 'Troy'?" came Misty's suddenly agitated voice, her head turning to face Erika with narrowed sea-green eyes.

Erika paused thoughtfully for a moment, smiling softly as she glanced up. "Ah yes," she replied with a nod, "I recall hearing about that unfortunate incident this Summer. My condolences to all concerned... It's really quite unfortunate how his second cousin thrice removed turned evil like that."

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Misty muttered, bowing and shaking her head in dismay, "There's one of them in every town..."

"So anyway," Samantha continued, giving both guests a warm smile, "how long are you guys in town for this time?"

Miranda tapped her chin thoughtfully for a moment before reaching into the pocket of her polar-fleece lined jeans and yanking out a crumpled piece of folded paper. "Um, Zack, Annah and Joshua are supposed to be here in a few days at most. I'm hoping the storm doesn't slow them down too much,  
though."

"Ooh, you guys must be transporting something really important if you're using that many couriers," Samantha chuckled, trying her best to keep the mood as light as possible.

Miranda shrugged noncommittally. "We do this every year," she explained, "Sometimes the route changes a bit, but it's nothing new."

"Well, there is one thing that's different," Misty added in a conspirative tone, her smile mischievous as she nudged Miranda.

"Oh, yeah," the courier chuckled mirthfully, "Joshua's 'secret mission.  
He must want to go out having one last big adventure."

"And one last tall tale to tell."

"But this time he'll have witnesses!"

Erika sighed, absently taking a mouthful of stew, hardly tasting it as her mind wandered once more...

Chapter VI

Past Tense

Miranda pried her eyes open, managing not to scream as she tore herself away from the nightmare. Sitting straight up in the unfamiliar bed, the courier panted heavily as she ran both hands through the tangled mess of her hair, matted from the cold sweat that made her sheets uncomfortable to the touch. Reassuring herself of the fact that it was just a dream and catching her breath for a moment, Miranda could already feel the painful warmth of tears stinging her stormy gray eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Why?" the girl sobbed, muttering rhetorically, bringing her knees up under her chin and hugging them to herself as she dropped her head down,  
"Why did they do this to you daddy? How could they be so cruel..."

A quiet knock at the door caused Miranda to glare in agitation, her eyes narrowing as the door to the guest room swung open without invitation and two of Erika's kimono clad assistants came into the room amidst a rapid conversation and amused smiles.

"Can I help you?" Miranda inquired of the two blurry images, one deep blue, the other an almost emerald green, trying to hide the sniffle she let out by wiping the both the tears sleep from her eyes.

"We're here to bring you breakfast and to help you get ready for today"  
replied the one in green, her voice carrying a thick, but not completely incomprehensible accent.

"I'm not hungry," the courier replied, taking her glasses of the nightstand and pushing them up her nose.

The two blurs came into focus and smiled in amusement. "Oh, don't be silly," the girl in blue laughed, her long yellow hair tied in a single thick braid, bringing over a silver tray laden with food, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"You have no idea how much I despise that expression," Miranda muttered,  
straightening out her nightshirt and finding the tray straddling her legs despite her objections.

"I'll go and run your bath for you," the dark haired one in green replied, undaunted by the courier's morning grouchiness as she crossed the room and slipped into the small bathroom.

"You really should have put your hair up or something," the blond girl in blue commented, her tone concerned despite Miranda's irritated sideways glance.

"It's fine," the courier replied, taking up the glass of orange juice she'd been given and letting it press against her dry lips, giving Miranda barest semblance of life.

The girl in blue sighed in dismay, taking out a hairbrush before sitting down beside Miranda. "You have such lovely hair," she replied, taking the long, raven black locks in her hands and trying to untangle them as Miranda leaned forward a little, feeling suddenly embarrassed by the physical contact, but making no outward protest.

"Th-thanks," she stammered, sipping the juice and holding it in her mouth to rid herself of the unpleasant taste of morning from it.

"You should really take better care of it, though," the girl continued,  
holding the courier's hair out and brushing it carefully from underneath,  
"with these tangles it's probably twice as long as it seems."

Miranda chuckled, the sound of rushing water from the other room soon accompanied by the girl in green's renewed presence. "Well, if you do get them out, and is actually twice as long, I'll just hack the last few inches off again with a pair of scissors," said Miranda with a shrug, causing both her attendants to stare back at the courier in abject horror, scandalized by the thought.

"What? Something wrong?" Miranda inquired, braving a piece of toast as the two shook their heads at her in dismay.

"Our Lady Erika was right," the blond girl sighed heavily, her expression becoming glum, "You do need our help."

"Help?"

The blue clad attendant nodded in agreement. "Finish your breakfast,  
have your bath, and let us take care of the rest," she instructed, causing Miranda to smile at the girl's Motherly tone.

"Alright, already," the courier agreed with a chuckled, "bring it on..."

Chapter VII

Samantha stretched out her limbs, smiling happily as the warm softness of the enormous bed with its silken sheets and thick, fluffy pillows embraced her with a warm contentment that rivaled the splendor of a night in Erika's arms.

Opening her eyes, the soft light of the late morning sun filtered in through the wide windows, and a warm, fragrant breeze wafted in from outside. Glancing a warily about the room as her fingers reached out, soon finding the bed all but empty, Samantha frowned thoughtfully as she found Erika sitting at her dressing table.

"You should have woke me," the woman said quietly, causing a small smile to cross Erika's lips as she brushed out her short dark hair.

"You had a busy night, dearest," her mentor replied, glancing up at her in the mirror and causing Samantha to blush, "Besides, I could not bring myself to disturb the natural beauty of your slumber for my simple selfish desires."

"But I enjoy fulfilling your desires, my Lady," Samantha teased,  
slipping from the warmth of the bed, trailing one of the diamphussp?  
white bed sheets behind her naked body like a long silken cloak.

Erika closed her eyes, sighing gently and relaxing completely as her apprentice's fingers touched her shoulders, pressing against them lovingly before tracing a short distance down her back. "Oh, Samantha," moaned Erika softly, tilting her head to one side to accept a soft kiss upon her neck, "no one does that quite like you."

"Only the best for you my Lady," promised Samantha, her fingers pushing up the thin, pale green silk of Erika's nightgown.

"I told you to call me Erika," the woman sighed, shivering as Samantha's teeth dragged slowly across her skin, nipping her neck teasingly before her apprentice's lips kissed their way slowly up to her ear.

"But I like calling you that," whispered Samantha, the tip of her tongue tracing the line of Erika's ear lobe, causing the woman to set down the hairbrush all too firmly before reaching back to take Samantha's hands.

"You're not my slave," the Gym Leader chuckled, eliciting a small shiver from her apprentice, who gave her ear a gentle nibble before noticing the small glowing monitor on the table.

"No, but I enjoy serving you nonetheless," Samantha replied, kissing Erika just behind the ear before leaning closer to observe the image on the tiny black and white screen.

"I had two of the girl's take our guest in for a complete makeover"  
said Erika softly, tilting her head back as Samantha's kisses followed the curve of her neck before reaching the woman's chin, "I thought she could use the pick-me-up after the rough night she had."

"An amusing girl," Samantha commented, picking up the discarded hairbrush before standing straighter and pushing her fingers up through Erika's dark hair to tilt the woman's head forward, "But what's this about her having a bad night?"

"Nightmares," Erika said softly, her mysterious emerald eyes opening slightly as she looked up at the little screen through her midnight black bangs, "she tossed and turned all night. That's why I had her woken up early and pampered so."

"She's something of a troubled girl, isn't she?" inquired Samantha half-rhetorically, pushing her mentor's hair forward off her neck with both hands, for a moment idly admiring both the soft, vibrant strands of pure midnight as well as the tempting curve of Erika's neck.

"I was wrong in thinking she was simply a tomboy," the woman said sadly,  
sighing contentedly as Samantha's lips lightly touched the nape of back neck.

"I've seen you handle those before," Samantha pondered, brushing Erika's hair back and brushing it out at last, "Hm. This girl really does need our help, doesn't she?"

Erika nodded thoughtfully. "Definitely," the Gym Leader pronounced firmly, "So after breakfast let's take her shopping!"

Downstairs in a large, sunlit room, what seemed like a veritable army of young women all but swarmed around Miranda as she leaned back in a comfortable reclining chair, designed specifically for the situation the courier now found herself in. As one lifted her head and brushed recently cleaned her long dark hair over the edge of the headrest, two others snatched up Miranda's hands and began the process of manicuring her chipped, uneven nails. But as two others advanced upon her naked feet, the courier's eyes widened and she gulped down her sudden sense of dread.

"Um, this really isn't necessary," she stammered, receiving only amused smiles in reply as the two girls bravely set to work upon her recently washed feet, "Besides, I- I really don't think I'm meant to be this feminine!"

"More tea, Miss?" was her only reply as yet another of Erika's kimono-clad assistants appeared from seemingly nowhere with a freshly brewed pot.

"No, it's- it's okay," the courier replied, wincing as the girl behind her yanked out a knot of hair a little too harshly and quickly apologized,  
"But, what I would really like are my old clothes back."

"They're still in the laundry I'm afraid," responded the one on Miranda's right hand, filing down her nails and blowing away the tiny fragments.

"Besides," added the one on the left, "You're much too pretty to wear such boring old clothes."

Miranda blushed, closing her eyes and trying not to think of the number of times she'd heard that since leaving her room accompanied by the two who'd been there when she'd woken up. The girls had insisted that Miranda wear the same purple and black kimono she borrowed the day before, and even now her sense of dread was building as a middle-aged woman with a warm smile and gentle hands used Miranda's measurements for one of the courier's own.

After what felt like an eternity of nail filing, measurement taking and having the girl combing out Miranda's hair leave with her arm in a sling,  
the group crowding around the courier finally let up and gave her a moment to breathe.

For a time, Miranda simply lied still, her skin tingling from all the attention, despite the fact that she'd finally managed to calm the embarrassed feeling it had all given her. 'I hope my Mother never finds out about this,' the courier mused, smiling at the woman sunlight that shined in through the large windows to warm her, 'she might expect me to start acting like a girl or something!'

Sometime later, Miranda's ears caught the ever so slight sound of rustling fabric pierce the still quiet of the room. Listening carefully,  
the girl frowned a little, trying to perceive just what it was she had heard, only to suddenly feel a soft, warm hand upon her forehead.

"Feeling better?" came Erika's quiet tone, the woman's voice almost a whisper as Miranda jumped a little in surprise.

"I- I've been worse," the courier admitted a little shyly.

"Good, good," her hostess replied in a more pleased tone, "I was told that you had a fretful night, so I thought I'd show you as much hospitality as possible."

Miranda sighed heavily, nodding as she recalled the dreams. "I have these dreams a few nights a week," the girl replied warily; turning her head to stare out the window, out over the sprawling sea of flowers, "The same hazy images."

"Would it be inappropriate to inquire?" said Erika diplomatically, her small, delicate seeming hands resting upon the arm of the chair.

The courier shrugged. "I wasn't there when my Father died," Miranda explained, her averted gaze missing the subtle change in Erika's expression to one of dismay, "But from what little I was told, and the images my mind has conjured up, it's almost like being there sometimes."

"Your nightmares are of his death then," the woman said said rhetorically, her tone careful.

"Not always," Miranda replied, turning back to look up into the sea of emerald that made up Erika's calm, all knowing eyes, "Sometimes I just see him. I talk to him for a while, and then something will happen and he's always taken away from me before I can tell him I love and miss him. I dunno... I guess I'm just being obsessive."

"No," said Erika, her voice soft and soothing as her hand touched Miranda's shoulder, "You just miss him. He was taken from your life by forces beyond your control, and it makes you feel helpless."

"Always the student of human nature?" inquired Miranda with a small smile.

Erika shrugged. "I can't help it," she confessed, "I've spent a long time observing life, and studying the subtleties of human communication. Sometimes you can say more with a look than you can with a thousand words."

Miranda smiled, shaking her head thoughtfully. "If it weren't for words I think I'd have been institutionalized by now," the courier replied mirthfully, causing Erika to give her a subtly concerned look.

"Oh?" she inquired, "Do tell."

Miranda gave her a curious look for a moment and smiled. "In my backpack," she explained with a newfound respect for the woman, "You'll find a large, hard-bound book with claw marks scratched into its black cover. To be honest, though, I'm a little surprised you didn't find it on your own."

Erika shook her head, her tone serious. "As much as I prefer to keep myself appraised of what goes on in my Gym," the woman explained, "your personal belongings are not mine to pursue, dear."

"I appreciate that," Miranda replied, patting the hand that touched her shoulder lightly before sitting up and feeling a little lightheaded, her hair indeed longer, even with its split ends snipped off, but having been washed three times that day, it felt surprisingly lighter than normal.

"They got all the tangles out, I see," her hostess commented, the woman running her fingers through the dark silky locks and smiling to herself.

"They did?" came Miranda's surprised exclamation, reaching back with both hands to run her fingers through it, surprised to find that they could fall easily through her wavy locks without getting caught up, "Oh my... I hope that girl who sprained her wrist brushing it out will be okay."

Erika nodded. "It'll be good practice for her," she assured, "Now,  
then. Would you mind if I took a look at your book?"

"It's just poetry," Miranda responded with a dismissive shrug.

"But they're your words," insisted Erika, "They're your thoughts. Your feelings, and as you say, your way of staying sane after so much has happened in your life."

The courier nodded slowly, pondering for a moment. "There's at least one for every major emotional event in my life," Miranda explained, her gaze distant as Erika touched Miranda's hand lightly, "There's a few in there that I'd like to tear out, but I suppose that'd be too much like denying my mistakes. It's better that I live with them."

"And learn from them."

"If you'd like, there's quite a few I'd be willing to give you copies of," Miranda offered, suddenly sitting up and slipping out of the chair.

The woman smiled, taking a single graceful step backwards, her deep emerald eyes thoughtful as the courier brushed out her kimono. "Actually,  
I was hoping that you'd consent to reading one aloud to some of my students."

Miranda blinked, her hands shaking a little as she stared at her hostess in disbelief. "You- you mean in front of an audience?" the girl stammered.

Erika nodded, holding out her hands to take the courier's with a gentle,  
reassuring smile. "One of the things I teach here are various styles of poetry," she explained, slowly stepping backwards and leading Miranda away from the chair, "as well as public speaking. I'd be curious to see what you could teach my students."

The courier glanced away nervously, her pale cheeks reddening at the thought. "But you don't even know if I'm any good," she replied, "For all you know my poetry's just a collection of adolescent angst ranting-"

Erika silenced her by placing a single finger against Miranda's lips. "Shhh," she chuckled, her mysterious eyes once again looking deeply into the depths of the girl's soul, "I can see the weight of your emotions weighing heavily upon you, deary. And I've listened to the way in which you articulate your words. If you write as I know you do, pouring out your heart into that book of yours, then your poetry must be as beautiful as your nightmares are terrifying."

Miranda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she nodded. "Is there anything in particular you'd like me to read about?" she inquired softly.

Erika stopped, releasing the courier's hands and letting Miranda step into her arms. "Something sad, something beautiful, something thoughtful,  
something about you."

Miranda smiled, letting herself be drawn against the softness that was Erika and finding comfort in the woman's arms. "I'll have to go through and find something good then," she promised, resting her head on Erika's shoulder as the woman's fingers moved affectionately up and down her back.

"Which ever you thing sums up your feelings as of late would be best"  
the Gym Leader requested, "I'd like to show the students an examples of a more heart felt work. Most of the recent authors seem to have written for profit as opposed to appeasing their muses. It would be a pleasant surprise for them to hear something by a true author."

"Stop it," breathed Miranda, holding Erika so tightly she half-worried that she'd crush the woman in her arms, her face feeling as though it were on fire with embarrassment, "I- I'm not that good."

"That's what I intend to discern," Erika replied thoughtfully, her smile as mysterious as ever...

Chapter VIII

Miranda glanced up habitually as they entered the garden once more. High above the large glass dome showed the clear pale blue of a sky, free of the dark storm clouds of the day before. "Do you hold all of your classes in here?" she inquired, trailing just behind Erika, occasionally stumbling over the folds of the kimono she wore as her hostess's quick yet unhurried pace made Erika seem to hover along the winding flat stone path.

"Not always," the Gym Leader explained, turning her head towards an expansive bed of orange pedaled flowers with nearly black centers, inhaling deeply as she spoke, "but my apprentice finds that the serene beauty of the arboretum is more conductive to inspiration."

"To be honest, I find tragedy to be the best inspiration," the courier replied, catching the scent of the flower's pollen in the air and smiling as it seemed to clear her mind.

"You've found love to be an inspiration as well, though, haven't you?"

Miranda glanced down at the large, black leather book in her arms and nodded slowly. "I'm not sure that I'd feel right about reading anything about 'him'," she muttered, shaking her head slowly, still not used to the feeling of her hair unbound and tangle free, "Well, anything romantic anyway."

Erika nodded sagely as the sound of Samantha's voice carried across the grassy field to them from the large, light blue painted gazebo the poetry class was being taught in. "Then feel free to read us something that expresses your feelings about your breakup," the woman suggested in her usual all knowing tone, "venting can be fairly therapeutic after all. And anger can be as beautiful as laughter."

"My dad always said my mom was more beautiful when she was angry"  
Miranda chuckled, "he said that if it wasn't for that they might not have gotten together."

The sounds of different voices reached their ears as they near the class, the light that reflected off the coppery red of Samantha's hair making her stand out amongst the students. "I take it she didn't like him at first?" inquired Erika rhetorically.

"My Mother's not the most trusting sort," the courier explained,  
standing a little taller and trying to catch Samantha's words, "and ironically enough my Mother was kinda suspicious of the couriers who were always in and out of the restaurant she worked in. It's a good thing my Father has that whole harmless thing going on."

"Has?" inquired Erika, stopping and glancing over her shoulder at Miranda who had gritted her teeth, hugging the scarred cover of her poetry book to herself protectively.

"Sorry," the girl muttered, giving her head a shake, "sometimes I forget he's gone."

"You've gone through quite a bit in a short space of time, haven't you"  
said Erika, turning to Miranda and moving to hold the courier, "more than anyone deserves to go through in one life time."

"My mom's remarried and my favourite uncle ran out on my Aunt Laurna didn't help much either," the girl added, relaxing as Erika held her,  
leaning into the warm comfort of the embrace, "I dunno, maybe it's just another Lavender Town thing. People say we're all crazy for living there with all those ghosts, maybe their right. Maybe so many reminders of death in one place just attracts bad luck."

Erika shook her head slowly. "No," she told Miranda, meeting and holding the courier's gaze for a moment, searching the stormy gray depths of her eyes, "even this place, with all its beauty and splendor is not without its misfortune. People make their own destinies, Miranda. Our fortunes are altered as much by the actions of people as they are by random chance. In of itself, a place is just a place. It's what we make of a place that alters what it is and what happens there."

The courier nodded slowly, backing out of Erika's arms and opening the heavy covers of her hardbound book. "It's still hard to call it home,  
though," she replied after a moment, the dry pages of the book rustling as Miranda flipped backwards from the first completely blank page, "I don't even like to look at some of these sometimes, but I suppose I can't keep running away all the time."

Erika smiled patiently nodding thoughtfully before glancing back at the gazebo. "It's really quite remarkable how many people eventually come here after running away from themselves for so long," the woman mused as Miranda cast the small assembled group a curious glance and caught Samantha's eye from across the field.

"Like your apprentice?" the courier inquired, only to have the woman glide on towards their destination.

"Whenever you're ready, deary," said Erika sagely, leaving Miranda to ponder a moment.

'I guess she really does respect privacy,' Miranda thought to herself,  
slamming the heavy book closed and pushing down the anxiety at having left her backpack on the bench. "I suppose I can trust them not to touch it"  
she muttered, glancing uncertainly over her shoulder before striding awkwardly after Erika...

Chapter IX

The group of just over a dozen students of varying ages sat upon several short benches arranged into curved rows facing Samantha. The majority of them were female and kimono clad, identifying them as residents of the Gym,  
while still others seemed to just be Celadon residents interested in taking a few of the classes Erika made available in their off hours. Most were armed with clipboards and pens, taking any opportunity to scribble down notes about the lesson or their own musings, but Miranda spotted two or three with large, heavy laptops who's whirring internal fans were barely audible over the distant sounds of the mundane avians and insects that dwelled within the arboretum.

As Miranda lifted the hem of her borrowed garment to ascend the wooden steps just behind Erika who barely seemed to notice them, she felt a nervous chill run down her spine. 'I didn't think there'd be this many people,' she thought to herself, the girl's fingers feeling cold despite the pleasantly maintained ambient temperature.

Samantha smiled, giving Erika a respectful nod as those assembled all turned to glance at the woman, her arrival causing a few whispered conversations to spark and quickly die away.

For her part, however, Erika merely stood patiently, looking contemplative as her apprentice finished off her lecture on Poe. As Samantha spoke, Miranda took the opportunity to size up the crowd,  
self-consciously pushing her glasses higher up her nose as she watched the group intently hanging on Samantha's every word with occasional glances at Erika.

'She's so calm all the time," the courier mused, following their gaze in time to see the small smile upon her hostess's lips as the woman steepled her fingers thoughtfully, 'And so self-assured. It must be nice to be so in control.'

The woman's emerald eyes glanced back at her at that moment, causing Miranda to blush and quickly look away, thankful that her bangs partially hid her expression.

"My Lady?" came Samantha's polite inquiry, her tone holding a portion of her mentor's all knowingness but with just a hint of something more mischievous.

Erika nodded slowly, causing several people to hold their breath as the woman silently glided across the floor towards Samantha, the floorboards neither creaking nor straining against her weight making it seem as though the Gym Leader truly were floating across them.

'She could walk across eggshells and not break any, couldn't she'  
Miranda chuckled inwardly, smiling and shaking her head a little in wonder as the woman leaned in close and stood upon her toes to whisper a few words into Samantha's ear.

As the class waited, Erika gently pushed Samantha's long red locks over one shoulder, her lips pressing close to her apprentice's earlobe and barely speaking audibly. A pleasant chill ran down Samantha's spine as Erika's lips brushed against her skin, the woman's warm breath carrying her sweet voice like an ethereal wind.

"Y-yes, My Lady," she breathed, nodding as Erika smiled and took a careful step backwards.

As her class looked on expectantly, Samantha took a deep breath, casting her mentor a quick glance that promised more than she was willing to say at that moment before smiling and speaking more briskly than she intended. "Well, class," Samantha explained, her cheeks more flushed than she'd had preferred they'd be, "It seems that we have a guest speaker today. Someone whose brought with her some original works that may help you with this weeks project."

Miranda felt her cheeks flare hotly, and the heavy feeling of nervousness in her stomach intensify as Samantha's glaze turned to her. "Miranda?" came the woman's expectant inquiry, her smile half-teasing as the courier gulped again and shuffled forward, nearly tripping over the hem of kimono.

"Here," she muttered under her breath with a nervous smile, for no apparent reason recalling classes she took as a child and how her best-friend had always inquired "What? What'd I do now!" every time their teacher took attendance. 'Right now I envy you, Zack,' the courier thought to herself, stepping up beside Samantha and clutching her poetry book in a white knuckled grip, 'Or at least your complete lack of shame of making a spectacle of yourself in front of a crowd...'

The wooden podium seemed far too small for her liking as Miranda stepped behind it and stared out at the expectant looking faces. The courier swallowed hard, doing her best to make her smile not seem quite so nervous as she set the hard bound tome before her and opened it to about the middle.

"Um, hi," the girl said nervously, her mind working quickly to find the right words as several people smiled back and a few gave short, encouraging waves, "Um, okay, Erika has asked me to read to you a little something from my book of poetry. Just to give you a bit of background, I started this book about three of four years ago, so most of the earlier stuff is just kinda silly and I'd hate to subject you to it."

The class chuckled quietly as Miranda blushed, bowing her head a little to hide behind her hair as Erika and her apprentice stood by quietly, their expressions almost reassuring.

"But, the poem I'd like to share with you today," the courier continued,  
clearing her throat and subconsciously moving a loose strand of hair back over her shoulder and around one ear, "is at least somewhat recent. Sorta like a milestone in my life, I guess. My mom always told me that people who keep diaries are just asking to have them read by others, so I kinda figured that using poetry would be not only be a more cryptic way of recording my life, but also a more entertaining way."

The class became deafly still as even the gentle, artificial breeze from the environmental systems seemed just a little too quiet, the avians and insects that inhabited the arboretum suddenly ending their distant chirping and buzzing, as if the entire world were holding its breath.

"This one here," explained Miranda, her tone as serious as any her Mother would have used, "Might not be the best thing I've ever written, but Erika requested something thematic with my life at this point. It concerns the relationship that I was in when I first signed on as a courier about a little more than a year ago. It... It ended rather abruptly for reasons which I'd rather not get into, but all things considered, this is actually one of my brighter poems from that time."

The courier closed her eyes a moment, biting back the tears that seemed to press painfully against the backs of her eyes, seemingly desperate to rush forth and flow over her cheeks. 'No,' she told herself sternly,  
taking a deep breath and feeling thankful that her shaking wasn't as apparent through the loose fitting kimono, 'Mother always says tears should only fall upon the shoulder of a loved one, never wasted on a gawking crowd. Besides, he's not worth it.'

With a deep breath, Miranda set down her heavy book, whose gleaming white pages had been only half filled with both black ink and tears, upon the podium. Swallowing hard as she pushed her glasses up her nose, not daring to look up at the expectant, deafly silent crowd, the courier began...

"This is the day, That marks the night that we met, This is the final reminder, Of the love that I thought would absolve my debt...

I thought that I had found, The final answer to my pain, I foolishly believed that my punishment was at an end, Believing that all these nightmares had finally been slain...

I could once see in my hand, The only sweetness that could ever hope to end my bitter torment, But even when I gave you my life and heart, It was not enough to keep the treasure of your love that to me was Heaven sent...

It seems that no matter what I sacrificed to make you happy, No matter not how many tears I cried, There was nothing I did that meant anything to you, And when you left, my last vestige of my belief in love died...

So now that you are gone, this day has no real meaning, Just as I know that my love for you never really mattered, And you probably have no memory of our time together, For my heart was the only one to be shattered..."

The courier's words trailed off into silence as her fingers held the edges of the podium far too firmly. There was not a sound as Miranda gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly, her body shaking with repressed emotion, trying to keep it all in the way her Mother always did so well.

She barely felt the light touch upon her shoulder, nor heard the soft words that were hardly spoken above a whisper by Erika. Yet, almost of their own volition, Miranda felt her tense muscles relax, and the searing heat that seemed to fill her blood cool as the woman spoke.

"It's okay, Miri," Erika said softly, nearly causing Miranda to chuckle.  
A part of her had been ready to lash out with a sarcastic comment should her hostess have asked the usual "Are you alright?" gibberish most people asked more out of habit than actual concern. Miranda wasn't certain she'd've been able to stifle it had the Gym Leaders words been different,  
but the ones the woman had chosen were the ones the courier had somehow needed to hear.

Glancing sideways up into the seemingly endless emerald expanse of Erika's infinitely compassionate eyes, Miranda had to fight to keep the small smile that threatened to encroach upon her lips from manifesting. "Please don't call me that," she whispered in reply, closing her eyes once again as Erika's arm went slowly about her shoulders without even so much as the rustle of fabric to break the moment, "That was my Father's name for me. I, I never even let Derrick call me that."

"But it's what you needed to hear," the woman said sagely as Miranda turned to face her, almost automatically slipping her arms about Erika and accepting the muchly needed embrace.

"My Father's words," Miranda finished, allowing the small smile to appear a moment before fading as Erika released her and glided almost ghost-like out of her arms to address the class.

The assembled group of students had yet to break their respectful silence as Erika slowly flipped the courier's poetry book closed. There was a split second's hesitation as the woman's eyes caught a glimpse of the long, jagged slash marks in the black leather cover. The image flashed into Erika's mind and she quickly filed it away for future reference as Miranda stood just to one side and behind her, the courier's eyes fixed upon her book.

"I believe what our guest has shown us," Erika explained, casting Miranda a reassuring smile, causing the courier to blush as the class's collective eyes turned back to her for a heartbeat's time, "Is an example of poetry that's from the heart. Samantha can stand here and tell you all again and again that anyone can write with their head. That written words can be strung together and made to rhyme, but though they'll appeal to the mind, they won't appeal to the soul. I think that's what Ms. Lilcamp has shown us today. Wouldn't you agree?"

There was a quiet murmur of approval as the group of people nodded, some more enthusiastically that others, causing Miranda to glance up at the sound of someone's sniffle. The girl blushed as she spotted a few people with the beginnings of tears in their eyes and stood pondering a moment,  
barely hearing Erika's words as Samantha took her place at the podium.

"Once you've had a chance to calm down a bit, perhaps you'll share something a little happier?" came Erika's sweet sounding tone, suddenly breaking Miranda out of her reverie.

"Um, ah, sure!" the courier stammered, glancing in either direction before catching Erika on her left-hand side, feeling the woman's arm slip through her own as her poetry book was pressed into her hand, "I'll just have to find something that doesn't sound too sappy or silly."

"We are our own worst critics," Erika assured, leading Miranda back out of the gazebo as the courier glanced back to catch Samantha's knowing smile, "Just because your words are inspired by something you now see as trivial and silly, doesn't mean that they won't sound beautiful to one who has no inkling of their true meaning."

Miranda glanced back at her hostess and smiled. "I sincerely doubt that there's anything you don't know the true meaning of," she chuckled as Erika closed her eyes, smiling thoughtfully.

"You may be right," the woman responded with a soft chuckle, her emerald eyes glancing down at the tome Miranda held protectively under one arm,  
"But there is one thing I haven't been able to decipher as of yet."

"Oh?"

Erika's free hand slid from her sleeve to touch the soft cover of the book, her delicate fingers momentarily caressing the deep gashes in the cover. "These," she said carefully, glancing up at Miranda with some concern, "Are they a symbol of yet another tragedy in your life?"

Miranda couldn't help but smirk, and finally laugh as they neared the bench they'd previously left. "Hardly," she assured, pleased to find her backpack where she'd left it, and scowling a little at it as she tried to stuff the heavy book back in amongst the other cluttered contents, "it was when I first got Nezumi, actually."

Erika gave the courier a curious look before blinking away the sudden thought that came to mind. "I doubt very much that he made those marks"  
she commented with a gentle chuckle, making Miranda laugh again.

"No, no," she assured, waving her hand dismissively, "Those were made by the rather large, hungry feline that tried to eat him when he was still only a few weeks old."

"You got in the way, didn't you?" inferred Erika in a worried tone, her expression becoming pensive as the girl shrugged.

"Well, kinda," she admitted, a small smile crossing Miranda's lips as she glanced up at Erika from behind her long bangs, "It was pretty foolish I know, but if I didn't get hurt too badly, and my Father showed up in time to save us."

Erika smiled mysteriously and gave a small nod. "With help from Treeant, I suspect?" she inquired, causing Miranda's smile to widen.

"I could always rely on him," the courier assured with a small sigh, her gaze becoming distant as Erika touched her arm gently, "I guess that's what I was looking for with Derrick. I didn't find it, though..."

Miranda barely noticed as Erika sat her down upon the wooden bench once more and put an arm about her shoulders. "I guess I was just looking for a way to forget my Father," the courier went on without prompting, leaning into her hostess as she spoke, "I should have known better, I guess."

"We all make mistakes, Miri," said Erika softly, her fingers running idly through Miranda's for once tangle free hair, "You felt you needed someone what with everything that was happening, and you made one poor choice. It happens now and then, but at least you were happy for a little while, right?"

The courier closed her eyes to block the warm pressure she felt behind them and nodded slowly as she slid an arm around the woman and inhaled the soft scent of flowers off of her. "I guess I'm not as much like my Mother as I'd like to be," Miranda muttered, finding herself nuzzling against the silky soft fabric of Erika's kimono and feeling strangely contented, "she can handle anything or anyone. She's always been a pillar of strength to me. I guess that's why I... I..."

"Was upset with her for remarrying?" finished Erika quietly, holding the girl closer, her contemplative gaze following path of her fingers through Miranda's long, ebon hair, "She disappointed you. Not because you felt she was betraying your Father's memory, but because she wasn't as strong as you thought she was."

Miranda simply nodded, grimacing as she hid her face in Erika's kimono,  
barely registering the guilty feeling that rose up in the pit of her stomach for staining the garment, and forgetting to be fascinated by the woman's intuition. Instead, the courier shuddered a little as she let herself cry, somehow forgetting that she was sitting with a near stranger,  
in a semi-public place as Erika's fingertips soothingly caressed her scalp before running down the length of her hair.

"You will love again, Miri," came Erika's whispered tone, the woman's fingers drawing back Miranda's bangs from her forehead before kissing her softly, "And your Father's killers will be brought to justice. I promise you this."

Miranda gave a small chuckle inspite of herself and turned her head to look up at the kind woman with a small smile. "You can't know that," she replied, her eyes closing slowly as Erika's soft fingers brushed the tears from the courier's cheek.

"I know because you're too beautiful not to find someone else," Erika explained thoughtfully, smiling as Miranda swung her legs up onto the bench and rested her head in the woman's lap, the girl's stormy gray half-lidded eyes looking up at her with equal portions contentment and sadness, "and I know that you'll find the ones responsible for your Father's death because you're too strong of will not to."

"Coming from you I could almost believe that," Miranda sighed, turning her head away and smiling as she watched a distant trio of women carrying off a tree, its root-ball securely burlapped as one of their number kept it moist with a large watering can.

"There are certain things that I don't lie about," said Erika, her tone baring the slightest edge of seriousness as her fingers moved Miranda's hair around her earlobe, pushing the long dark locks around until they fell towards the grassy ground, "The people of Celadon have always been concerned with aesthetic. Both outer and inner beauty is something we take quite seriously, and insincere flattery is considered something of an insult to us."

Miranda looked back up at Erika, smiling as she saw that the woman's head was silhouetted by the huge glass dome in the roof, and that the sun was finally shining down through it, lighting up Erika's already pretty face and making the Gym Leader seem all the more alluring.

"You're beautiful," the courier said wistfully, making Erika blush as she closed her eyes and smiled, bowing her head just a little.

"Thank you," the woman replied, her tone barely audible over the distant sounds of the arboretum.

"What? It's true," Miranda chuckled, reaching upwards to hold Erika's cheek, only to gasp softly, her pulse quickening at the sensation the feel of the woman's impossibly soft skin sent through her.

Erika's quiet giggle was akin to subtle wind-chimes as she covered the courier's hand with her own, giving it a small, reassuring squeeze. "This is a new feeling to you, isn't it?" she whispered, her inquiry meant only for the girl's ears.

"Y-yes," Miranda managed, her cheeks feeling hot as she glanced away nervously, uncertainty paralyzing her for a moment.

"That's okay," Erika replied wistfully, taking quiet interest in Miranda's reactions, "It's up to you where this goes, deary. I can see that your feelings are conflicted, and I'm not about to let my feelings cloud my judgment."

As Miranda's hand slipped away from Erika's cheek, the courier could feel her hostess's body tense a little; she could sense the momentary disappointment in the way Erika's fingers twitched ever so slightly.

"I, I'm sorry," the courier stammered, turning to face Erika once again,  
her stomach tying itself in knots despite the reassuring look Erika gave her, "I just-"

"Shhh..." the woman whispered softly, covering Miranda's lips with her index finger and smiling playfully, "There's no need to explain. So long as you remain here, the offer stands. Remember, Miranda, this isn't just an Indigo League Gym. I'm here to teach people things. That included."

Miranda squeezed her eyes tightly closed her hands covering her face as the girl blushed so deeply the courier thought she must be glowing. "I.  
I'll keep that in mind," Miranda replied, her chuckling in her voice muffled by her hands.

"I just have one question, though," said Miranda, at last finding the strength to move her hands, and finding Erika smiling down at her with patient amusement, "How would... Samantha feel about such a thing?"

Erika nodded sagely, smiling approvingly as her fingers brushed away the courier's stubborn bangs. "We have an interesting relationship, you could say," she explained, a touch of wistful fondness in her voice, "it is true that we are lovers, but our feelings for one another only go so far. It's a bit of a necessity on my part. Mainly because I care for her far too much to hurt her by taking things that final step."

"Plus she's your apprentice," the courier inferred, moving herself closer so that her cheek was pressed lightly against Erika's stomach, the silk of the woman's kimono brushing against Miranda's cheek in time with her breathing, "and you're afraid that she might take what she's learned and go."

Erika sighed heavily, glancing out over the open field as Samantha lead her class away from the gazebo. "There's always that to think about," she replied, resting her hand upon Miranda's head, her fingers loosely linked through the girl's hair, "I'm afraid that I'm much too young to be in need of a successor any time soon, and that by the time I'm ready to step down as Gym Leader here, Samantha won't be much younger than I am. There's also only so much I can teach her, and there's only so much for her here. I don't want to hold her back, yet I'll be sad when she leaves me and takes her skills elsewhere."

"You do love her, then?" inquired Miranda quietly, causing Erika to closer her eyes for a moment before turning to her and giving the courier another of the woman's patented mysteriously enigmatic smiles.

"In my own way," Erika replied as the group came nearer and Samantha waved. "Anyway, it's almost lunchtime. We should go and eat. By the time we're done your new outfit should be ready. And afterwards, if you'd like,  
I'm taking some of the girl's into town for a bit of shopping. Would you like to come along?"

Miranda smiled, nodding slowly before sitting up and feeling embarrassed by the knowing smile Samantha gave her. "Okay," the girl replied, brushing her hair back over her shoulders, still feeling unaccustomed to wearing it down, irregardless of its newfound stability, "I'd like that, it should be fun..."

Chapter X

Present Tense...

The Winter wind outside rattled the window as it howled by, making Miranda subconsciously hold her beloved a little closer despite the layers of thick, warm blankets that kept the chill of the otherwise warm room away from them.

"Can't sleep, Miri?" came the soft sound of Misty's voice, sounding sweet and musical to the courier's ears despite being half-asleep.

"Just too much on my mind, I guess," she replied, bending her legs to match the curve of the small form that lay before her.

"I'm sorry," said Misty softly, taking Miranda's hand and lifting it to her lips, "I shouldn't have been so agitated at dinner this evening. It was rude of me."

"Goodness no!" Miranda chuckled, teasingly nuzzling the back of her lover's neck and kissing her playfully, "I love that inner fire of yours.  
You aren't afraid to say what you think and that's something we Lav'brats cherish in a partner."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Misty laughed softly, kissing Miranda's fingers affectionately, "You only love me for my personality!"

Miranda bowed her head, ducking under the covers before hiding her face against Misty's nightshirt as she laughed out her tension. "Well, if it's any consolation," the courier assured, coming back up pushing aside Misty's hair with the end of her nose before playfully kissing her lover's neck, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

"Beautiful?" inquired in a playfully speculative tone as she shuffled around to face her lover, "I thought you said something about 'cute rocking your world'?"

Miranda laughed again, sliding her leg over top of Misty's as she slid her arms around her. "Okay then," the courier conceded, "Your cute in the daylight and beautiful in the dark."

"Hey!" laughed Misty, playfully bringing her face closer to giving Miranda a mock angry look, "I'm not sure that's a compliment."

Miranda smiled sheepishly, bowing her head a little and blinking up her beloved innocently. "Hey, it's the best I can do when I'm half-asleep"  
she replied meekly, soliciting a small giggling kiss upon the nose from Misty.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then," Misty replied, sliding her arms around Miranda and holding her close.

"Anything," the courier promised, her voice full of quiet sincerity as Misty brought her lips closer and kissed Miranda softly.

"Then just tell me that you love me and hold me until I fall asleep again."

Miranda closed her eyes, feeling the light pressure of happy tears behind her eyes as she drew her beloved closer and held her almost too tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she murmured, rocking Misty gently in her arms, whispering the words softly into the woman's ear until they both fell asleep...

Chapter XI

The afternoon sun was surprisingly warm and had long since evaporated the roadside puddles on their way to the Celadon Department Store. The impressive, thirty story building took up several city blocks and included such unmall-like things as a wave pool and a small amusement park. It also had the reputation of having anything anyone could conceivably want to buy.  
The problem, of course, being that all of the Celadon Department Store's prices were 20 higher than anywhere else in all of Kanto.

As the double glass doors slid open for the seemingly continuously chatting group, Miranda glanced about herself for the thousandth time,  
feeling dreadfully self-conscious in the newly made kimono Erika had given her. The courier had been half-hoping that the Gym Leader would have forgotten about it, and just given the girl her clothes old back, but Miranda's luck just wasn't running in that direction.

It did make the girl feel better, though, that the others in their group were dressed similarly, only in far brighter colours than the vaguely embarrassing lavender and midnight purple kimono she'd been made to wear.  
And with so many people all wearing the same, archaic clothing, it made Miranda feel as though she didn't stand out as much.

'They'll remember the group, not the individuals,' the girl assured herself, half-expecting to see a fellow courier at any moment leap out of nowhere and make a scene. 'Anyone but Zachary,' Miranda wished silently,  
'or worse. Joshua. He'll tell my Mother and she'll want pictures!'

Miranda's reverie was interrupted as the group began their ascent of an escalator that would take them up three floors at once from the crowded main floor. "Where're we going, anyway?" she inquired, clutching the moving handrail as she leaned forward to speak to Samantha.

"You'll see," the woman chuckled, glancing over her shoulder and smiling mischievously as she glanced out through her long wavy bangs.

"That's not terribly reassuring," the courier muttered, shaking her head and staring down at he impossible distance beneath them where far below a crowd of people were clogging the entrance to a record store.

"Don't worry," assured the girl just behind her, and as Miranda turned she recognized her as one of the two that had woken her up that morning,  
"Lady Erika usually comes here first to be ahead of the after work crowd,  
but after that we'll be hitting a bunch more 'normal' stores."

"N-normal?" the courier inquired, turning her worried expression back to Samantha who was following Erika as she glided off the escalator, her posture making it seem as though the woman were floating through the sea of people who parted almost unconsciously to make way for her group, "Just what have I gotten myself into here, exactly?"

"Nothing too scandalous," said both girls from that morning, whom Miranda realized she hadn't inquired the names of yet, in unison, "don't worry, it's kinda fun."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Miranda gulped rhetorically as she found both the green and blue kimono clad apprentices linking their arms through hers, leading the lagging courier in Erika's wake.

The store they took her to seemed innocuous enough form the outside,  
with dark red velvet curtains obscuring the interior just inside the sliding glass doors that most stores put in place when they were closed. This one, however, was obviously open, with a laughing couple coming through the beaded curtain that blocked the doorway as Erika approached.

The sign above the shop was almost as subdued as the storefront, with the simple phrase "Lady Angelique's" written in a curving, overly stylized font and surrounded by the twisting stems of budding rose bushes.

"In you go!" laughed the girl with the long braided yellow hair as the two pushed the courier through the beaded curtain after Erika and Samantha.

Miranda's yelp of protest caught in her throat as she entered what for a moment felt like another world. The air in the shop was almost subliminally scented with pleasant, flowery smelling incense, and the room was lit soft white lighting, which seemed a pleasant change from the harsh fluorescent bulbs that lit the rest of the mall. But it was the products that Lady Angelique's sold which caused the courier's cheeks to fare red and her breath to catch in her throat.

Placed tastefully along lengthy glass display shelves were an apothecary's worth of crystal decanters of all shapes, sizes and colours.  
They were all carefully labeled with little tags, which were affixed to the products by small, thin bits of string. The dark script upon the labels was written in a clear, concise handwriting, which was no less dramatic for its simplicity. The labels gave the names and surprisingly modest prices of the various oils and lotions, as well as extolling their virtues and giving a few ideas as to how they should be properly used.

Farther into the store, the courier caught glimpses of specially designed display case/shelving units where the variety of far more 'adult'  
products seemed to her to blend into one large collogue of multiple colours and shapes. Amongst the more or less phallic objects were strings of beads, peculiar egg shaped devices attached by thin cables to remote switches as well as peculiar rings of all sizes and colours.

Miranda turned away quickly, feeling her glasses fog up as the rest of her group to divided up, abandoning her in the midst of it all as they each headed for a different section of the store. Miranda herself glanced hesitantly to her right, and smiled as she found an interestingly designed series of glass shelves, made into a spiraling ascending staircase of sorts.

Upon each of the little round shelves were a plethora of scented and simply colourful candles, and the girl smiled as she picked up one carved to look like an eight-pointed star. Miranda inhaled deeply and let out a long, slow sigh of contentment as the sweet scent of vanilla filled her lungs before setting it down again and ran her fingers along several others, each more colourful and more beautifully sculpted than the last.

But as Miranda's fingers caressed one upon the top shelf, her distracted eyes shifted back to it, unable to accept what her fingertips told her. The courier blinked as she stared at the beautifully designed,  
spectacularly crafted figurine the candle had been made into. Its features were perfect, a replica so exact that it seemed as though the model in question had been shrunken down and turned to wax, only to be put up for display and sale.

Miranda turned away blushing, only to immediately spot Erika talking to a slightly older woman behind the front counter, causing the girl's pulse to race with conflicting feelings. Instead, she turned back to the statuette/candle depiction of Erika herself. The likeness was beyond remarkable, with the same facial contours, the same all knowing eyes,  
enigmatic mischievous smile, and neatly trimmed hair that fell almost, but not quite to her shoulders.

But it was the statuette's pose that caused Miranda actual distress. The small figure of Erika was standing tall, confidently with her chin held up just a little, and her chest held out proudly. The kimono the candle wore, however, had been opened, and was in the process of falling back,  
sliding off the perfectly proportioned arms as the figurine stepped elegantly away and out of it, her naked right leg stepping forwards with both timid grace and a confident stride, somehow merged as one. It was exactly like Erika in every way, except that the figurine was nearly stark naked.

Miranda quickly shut her eyes as she found her glaze casting quickly up to the small, perfectly formed breasts which sat high upon the candle woman's chest, and bit her lip to resist the temptation to move closer and inhale to see if the candle was even scented with the subtle lilac perfume that Erika favoured. Instead she set it down carefully, took a deep slow breath, and turned around.

The courier then practically jumped out of her skin, though, as she stared back at the real Erika, who had moved silently as always to stand directly behind her. "Erika!" Miranda squeaked out, cringing as the glass display rattled, causing the woman's smile to grow slightly wider.

"I'm sorry, deary," the Gym Leader replied, placing a gentle hand upon Miranda's shoulder to steady her, "I was just wondering if perhaps you'd found something you liked?"

Miranda swallowed hard, glancing to one side to avoid Erika's gaze,  
wishing that the warmth of her cheeks would subside before catching glimpse a of the store's movie section and instantly forgetting what she was going to say. "Well, I-" the courier stammered, feeling panic rise within her as Erika stood upon her toes to see over the girl's shoulder, "No... That is,  
I-"

"Oh, I see you've found it," said Erika nonchalantly, her slender arm easily reaching around Miranda even as the courier tilted purposely to impede her, and picking up the candle, "You know, Samantha made the mold for these a few months ago. Apparently they're selling quite well."

Miranda blinked, gulping as her hostess held the wax statuette fondly,  
cradling it carefully in her delicate seeming hands. "You... You don't find it embarrassing at all?" the courier inquired, breaking Erika's reverie and causing her to give a short, musical laugh.

"Goodness no!" the woman assured, smiling into Miranda's eyes as Samantha approached them from the line-up where the others were paying for their purchases, "to be honest, the people who own these candles tend to be more embarrassed about meeting me, than I about them."

"Gives us something of an advantage," Samantha added slyly, giving Miranda a wink as she slid her arms around her mentor, kissing the side of Erika's neck and soliciting a small, contented sigh from the woman.

"Yes, I suppose there is that as well," Erika conceded, her mysterious emerald eyes fluttering closed for a moment as she held Samantha's arms against her, linking fingers with her apprentice, "But I like them more for their artistic value."

"They, they're really quite something," Miranda managed, smiling weakly at the seemingly amused expression Samantha gave her, still wondering if the woman was jealous of Erika's earlier advances, "You did a really good job on them."

Samantha shrugged, blushing slightly as Erika set the candle back down as the other girls began to assemble behind them. "I suppose it was just a labour of lust, I guess," the red haired woman replied with a chuckle,  
making Erika bow her head slightly to hide her amusement.

"So, shall we go then?" the Gym Leader inquired semi-rhetorically,  
looking up at Miranda for a moment with a curious expression before glancing over her shoulder at her students, "We still have much to do today."

Her apprentice smirked as Erika stepped past Miranda and passed back through the beaded curtain. "If you want one," Samantha said slyly,  
glancing sideways at the courier and making her blush, "I have a few back at the Gym. What's your fav' colour?"

"Oh, look at the time!" said Miranda briskly, desperate for a change of subject, half glancing at the watch she wasn't actually wearing that day before making for the door almost too quickly just ahead of the rest of the group.

Chapter XII

The sky was still mostly clear as the sun hung low over the mountains far to the West, turning the sky a myriad of colours as Miranda stepped out of the crowded elevator. The rooftop restaurant, overlooking Celadon City wasn't crowded due to the rain earlier in the week, and Erika's group had no problem taking the largest of the round white tables near the edge of the roof.

The restaurant known as "Sorera No Koitsu Harubaru No Akuro" was done in the usual Celadon style, with fancy wooden trellises affixed to the low plas-crete walls, forming a tall fence which was covered tangling leafy vines whose large petaled soft blue flowers filled the air with their subtly sweet scent. The legs of the round white tables and round seated metal chairs were made of twisting, twining metal rods made to resemble climbing vines, and each table had its own colourful centerpiece, made up of various small flowers and a few pleasantly shaped leaves of varying shades of green.

The plas-crete floor was made from interlocking dark green bricks,  
forming circles in several places where tall, broadleaf deciduous trees sprouted up from the layer of soil concealed beneath the floor. Despite the height of the Celadon Department Store, the open-air rooftop restaurant wasn't uncomfortably cool, with a calm, pleasant breeze suffusing the area to distribute the scent of the flowing vines, as soft music played softly in the background, ensuring that all the customer's senses were to be appeased.

The actual kitchen of the "Sorera No Koitsu Harubaru No Akuro" was only partially concealed within the low building where the elevators were located. Through a long, narrow window in the side of the building several people in kitchen-whites where visible hurriedly preparing meals amidst clouds of steam and the near constant sizzling of grills.

"You know, it feels strange to be in one city for so long," Miranda mused as the waiter left their table after taking everyone's orders,  
receiving a concerned look from Erika, "Usually I'd be on my way somewhere else by now."

"Well, you're not escaping our clutches just yet," Samantha chuckled with a sly grin, her chin resting upon her linked fingers.

"So long as I don't outstay my welcome," the courier replied, glancing at Erika and her quiet, sagely smile.

"Everyone needs a vacation now and then," the woman replied as the waiter returned with their drinks, "You more than most, it would seem."

Miranda sighed heavily and nodded, blushing lightly. "I have been going non-stop for a while now," she admitted with a small shrug.

"It's easier that way, isn't it?" Erika inquired quietly, leaning forward as she lowered her voice.

Miranda looked up, catching the woman's gaze and flinching slightly as Erika all but looked into her soul. "You can't keep running forever, you know," the Gym Leader said softly, reaching over and taking Miranda's hand,  
"Your life doesn't change by ignoring it."

The courier closed her eyes for a moment, cringing a bit at the woman's words. "Sometimes there's an awful lot to run away from," she muttered quietly.

Erika's hand squeezed a little tighter as Miranda tensed. "You can always talk to me if you need to," the woman said softly, a small smile crossing her lips, "It's one of the reasons I chose to follow in my grandMother's footsteps."

Miranda closed her eyes a moment, taking a slow breath and nodding slowly as he glanced back up at her hostess. "I guess I'm following in my Mother's then," she said with a chuckle, glancing out over the rainbow colours of the city's plethora of gardens and flowering trees, "She left home and never looked back too, you know."

"I'm sure she had her reasons," Erika replied seriously.

The courier nodded. "She did," Miranda said heavily, turning back to the Gym Leader, "And I have mine."

Erika sighed heavily, her hand slipping away as she gave Miranda a happier smile, suddenly dispelling the dark edge from her tone. "We can discuss this another time, deary," she promised as the waiter returned,  
"Perhaps tomorrow I can show you around my city? It's really a lovely place, and I doubt a courier really has much time for sightseeing."

"Seldom," the girl agreed, smiling inspite of herself, "And yes, I'd like that. Thanks..."

Chapter XIII

Present Tense...

Samantha glanced up as the brush hit a snag as it ran down through her long, red hair. Smiling as she caught her mentor's distant gaze in the mirror before them, Samantha could see Erika's expression changing slightly as the tangle in Samantha's hair brought her back to reality.

"They're leaving tomorrow morning, you know," commented Samantha half-teasingly, leaning her head back as Erika carefully retrieved the brush from her apprentice's hair and nodded thoughtfully.

"I know," the woman replied, smiling softly and leaning forward as she set the brush on the underside of Samantha's heavy locks, placing a small,  
gently kiss on her apprentice's lips, "And there's little chance that we'll see her again after that."

Samantha sighed contentedly, her lips trembling as her body craved more than the small kiss she had been granted. "Are you sure you wanna pass up your last chance?" she inquired playfully, a small smirk crossing Samantha's lips as she held her eyes closed, simply enjoying the feel of her mentor's careful brushing of her hair.

Erika shook her head slowly and chuckled, giving Samantha a second small kiss upon the end of the woman's cheek. "I have seldom been so certain of anything, my dear," the Gym Leader replied, the tangle in Samantha's hair almost undoing itself as Erika's nimble fingers unwove it as though it were nothing, "Every relationship has rules, Samantha. Even ours. I know that you understand that."

"Yes, my Lady," the woman responded with a teasing grin, opening her eyes dark green eyes once more as she reached back with both hands and slid her fingers through Erika's silky soft, dark black hair, pulling her mentor back down.

"Although, even I must admit," said Erika softly, chuckling as she tilted her head to one side to accept Samantha's kisses along her neck,  
"that even I'm not made of stone."

Samantha tried unsuccessfully to distract her mentor at the comment,  
making a small, happily exaggerated moaning sound as her teeth nipped playfully and gently at Erika's skin. "I'm glad," she agreed with a laugh as Erika suddenly and uncharacteristically dropped the brush to the carpeted floor, the woman's hands sliding down across Samantha's shoulders and chest affectionately to hold her bosom through the thin fabric of her pale green nightgown.

"Please, dearest," Erika said softly, a heaviness tainting her tone so subtly that only Samantha had the talent necessary to catch it, "make love to me, Samantha. Remind me of why I was able to just let her go that first time..."

Chapter XIV

Past Tense...

Miranda took a deep breath as she stood once again in one of the Celadon Gym's tasteful yet still somewhat overdone bathrooms, staring at herself in the mirror as she leaned over the sink, cringing as she bent her leg, the muscle protesting with a jolt of pain.

"You'd think I'd be used to wandering around this much by now," Miranda muttered, chastising herself as she stood up straight again and tied her hair back before slipping the overly warm feeling kimono from her shoulders, carefully folding it up and setting it down on the countertop.

"I'll bet Joshua'd laugh if he heard me complain about it, though," she added with a chuckle, glancing up suddenly as she caught the distant seeming sound of Samantha's laughter in the next room.

Miranda paused for a moment bending her other leg a bit to alleviate the ache in her foot before grabbing up a large fluffy white towel and wrapping it around herself. "Oh, well," the courier sighed a little nervously,  
exhaling loudly to blow her dark bangs out of her eyes before turning away from her reflection and moving towards the door, "Once more into the breach."

The spacious, comfortable room was lit by several well-placed candles,  
and made slightly warmer than room temperature by the large round hot-tub set into the floor. Within it sat Erika and Samantha, sitting across from one another talking quietly and looking up as Miranda stepped cautiously into the room.

"Feeling any better?" Erika inquired as the courier blushed and took a deep breath before closing the door and stepping closer, her eyes widening slightly as neither woman made an effort to cover themselves.

"Well, I feel a bit more 'normal'," Miranda replied with a nervous chuckle, glancing longingly down at the warm water and the comfortable bench just beneath it, "No offence, but I'm used to wearing more versatile clothing."

Her hostess chuckled at the comment, sliding around the tub to sit next to Samantha, barely causing the water to ripple as she moved. "It's okay,  
I understand," assured Erika, glancing across the clear water meaningfully to an unoccupied seat, "but why don't you join us? The water will do you good after walking so much today."

Miranda nodded slowly, feeling the heat of her cheeks and wishing she could just shut off her blush reflex as her heart raced. 'I'd almost rather wear that silly kimono again,' the courier gulped inwardly, glancing over and catching Samantha's amused, far too knowing gaze, 'Goodness I hope you're not psychic!'

"Um, you're probably right," the courier said nervously, moving closer before dunking her foot down into the warm, inviting water, smiling a little as it caressed her skin and sent a pleasant feeling up Miranda's leg.

Erika tried her best not to smile, glancing askance at Samantha to catch her gaze as the courier took the second step and stood knee-deep in tub,  
the water lapping gently at the edges of the towel she wore. The redhead glanced back at her mentor all too innocently as Erika took Samantha's hand under the water and gave her a slight cautionary look and Miranda's fingers nervously fumbled with the towel, quickly slipping it off before sinking swiftly the water.

"You needn't be self-conscious, deary," Erika assured, glancing back as Miranda sank deeper, leaning forward a bit so that only her neck and head remained above the surface, the girl's arms covering her bosom as she smiled back nervously, "We'd never make fun of you."

"Not that there's any reason to," added Samantha, almost succeeding in keeping the innuendo from her tone and causing Miranda to give a short chuckle at the comment.

"I guess I'll take my compliment's where I can get them," Miranda said softly, the water stirring as she reached up to remove her fogging over glasses.

"Say, are you near-sighted, or far-sighted?" Samantha inquired, tapping her chin thoughtfully with her index finger as the courier set her glasses down on the wooden floor.

"Near. Like my Father was," Miranda replied without thinking as she turned back to the two, "I don't totally need them to see you both at this distance, but-"

"It's okay," said Erika softly as Samantha chuckled at the look upon the girl's face as she tried to duck deeper under the water, "And I'm sorry if we're making you feel uncomfortable."

Miranda closed her eyes; taking a deep breath she shook her head. "No,  
no," the girl replied quietly, "It's just that everything that's happened lately's been so new to me. Maybe I'm just out of practice when it comes to being with people this much."

"Being a courier must mean you travel alone quite a bit," inferred Erika, leaning back a bit and stretching out her legs, carefully watching Miranda's reaction as her foot slid past hers.

"N, not always," the girl replied, jumping imperceptivity in surprise at the contact, but keeping still nonetheless as she made herself relax,  
"Sometimes we get people who need protection when they travel between cities over land. And then there's the caravans we have, especially during the Winter months. Oh, and of course apprentice couriers have to travel with their mentors for a while before they're allowed out on their own."

Erika nodded thoughtfully as her fingers slipped free of Samantha's,  
touching her hand with a few small movements in order to silently communicate her desires as she spoke. "Have you been on your own for long?" the woman inquired as Samantha leaned forward, tossing her long hair over her head so she could dunk it into the pleasantly warm water.

"Oh, not for too long. Just a few months now," Miranda replied, her stormy gray eyes turning to Samantha as Erika's apprentice combed out her hair with her fingers before dunking her head for a moment, "I'm afraid my mentor Joshua wasn't too happy about my just taking off on him, though."

"What happened exactly?" Erika inquired, her level tone carefully neutral as she noted the courier's distraction, "Have you spoken to him since?"

The courier shrugged, relaxing as her mind tried to concentrate on two things at once, forgetting her own nakedness for the moment as she watched Samantha. "Oh, just the usual stuff," Miranda muttered quietly, watching as Samantha came back up and lifted her hair with both hands over her head before letting it go, the movement bringing the rise of Samantha's bosom up above the water level as the woman leaned her head back, "I... I just let him get to me, I guess. The way he was telling me how to and not to do stuff all the time it... Well, he's not my Father, and I just didn't like him acting like he was."

Erika nodded sagely as her apprentice pushed her hair back over her ears, smiling softly back at Miranda as the woman settled back down in her seat, causing the courier to blush again as she caught herself staring. "That's perfectly understandable," the Gym Leader replied, her fingertips brushing against Samantha's thigh with new instructions, "I just hope you're not missing out on anything else he could have taught you."

Miranda gave a short, quiet laugh, smiling as she shook her head slowly.  
"No, no," she assured, staring down at the water between them to where the blurry image of the trio's feet met at the center of the hot-tub, "There's not a lot to being a courier. Learning to be responsible is more important than being really good at it. But don't worry, I'll apologize next time I see Joshua, although he's probably still in shock."

"Oh?" Erika inquired at the sudden small smirk that crossed her guest's face.

"Yeah," Miranda chuckled wryly, glancing up at the woman with an amused smile, "most Lav'brats are afraid of him. It was probably an unexpected shock to his system to have me stand up to him like that, but I'm sure Joshua'll understand. He may not be my dad, but he's always been something of an unofficial Uncle in a way."

Erika smiled, lightly running her toe partway up Miranda's calve and taking note as the courier inhaled quietly, gently nibbling her bottom lip as she watched through the distortion of the water. "He only wanted what was best for you," said Erika softly, staring back intently as Miranda's gaze moved up to catch the look in woman's eyes, "Just because we care for others, doesn't mean that we all know the best way to express our feelings."

Miranda sighed heavily at that, shaking her head as she leaned back and glanced up at the ceiling for a long moment. "If we have any, you mean"  
she chuckled humourlessly, causing Samantha to glance at her mentor with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"You don't mean Joshua, do you," stated Erika rhetorically, giving her student a short shake of her head and a silent communication upon her knee,  
"You mean Derrick, don't you."

The courier closed her eyes and nodded, her body tensing as she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Don't let a stupid memory get the better of you, Miri,' she told herself inwardly, reaching for the inner strength the courier'd inherited from her Mother, 'don't insult your hostess by getting upset, and above all else, don't let HIM win...'

"I, I'm sorry," Miranda replied at last, bringing her head back down and shaking it in dismay, "I'm being childish. I should be more in control of my moods by now."

Erika smiled reassuringly, leaning forward, taking the courier's hand as she chuckled softly. "I doubt that even your Father was completely in control of his feelings at your age," the woman assured, her smile somehow infectious.

"You mean my Mother," Miranda admitted, bowing her head to hide the small smile she couldn't contain as she gave the woman's hand a small squeeze, "My Father was actually kinda impulsive, and he'd even cry when watching sappy movies. It's my mom who's the really strong one in my family. I guess that's why..."

Erika raised an eyebrow as Miranda's voice trailed off, the courier giving her head a quick shake to unaddle her brain. "Sorry," Miranda said quickly, a rueful chuckle adding a slight edge to her voice, "Too much bitterness fighting for precedence today, I guess."

"You know," said Erika softly, both her hands holding Miranda's as she held the courier's gaze, "You're a beautiful girl, Miri. You shouldn't waste your life on bitterness. It's not worth it."

"And neither is he," the courier agreed, smiling inspite of herself at the warm feeling Erika's words sent through her.

The Gym Leader frowned thoughtfully for a moment before slipping a hand out of the water to beckon Miranda closer. "Come here for a moment, won't you?" Erika offered gently, "My questions are bringing up bad memories, and I don't want you to feel all alone over there."

Miranda gave a small smile at the offer and nodded, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet by the hand that held hers before crouching self-consciously to cross the distance between them with one arm held across her chest.

"It, it's okay, I guess," the courier said with a shrug, once more allowing herself to be subtly directed to turn around and kneel before Erika, the warm water soon lapping at her shoulders as Miranda felt the woman's small, soft hands upon them.

"You mentioned something about your Mother," the Gym Leader said after a moment, her fingers squeezing gently as her eyes widened imperceptivity at both the tension she felt in Miranda's shoulders, but also firmness of her muscles, "You sounded... Disappointed."

"Well, you know how you... Put people on pedestals?" the courier inquired, grimacing a little as her body reacted to the wonderful pressure of Erika's fingers, making note of the woman's movements for future reference, "Well, I guess I kinda did that with both my parents. Except that my dad passed away long before he... before he could disappoint me."

"Do you think he would have eventually?" Erika inquired, her thumbs sliding up either side of Miranda's spine along the girl's neck as she spoke.

"I guess so," Miranda replied quietly, closing her eyes and lifting herself up a bit as she leaned her head as far forward as she could,  
holding her ponytail out of the way of her hostess's fingers, "Most people in my life seem to do that eventually."

"How did she disappoint you?"

Miranda shrugged a little, shivering a bit at the sensation of Erika's fingers pushing their way slowly up the back of her neck before slipping lightly down the sides to rub her shoulders once more. "I, I always saw her as, I dunno, a pillar of strength, I guess," the courier responded at last, exhaling loudly at the wonderful sensation, "I've never seen my Mother cry, you know. Not even at the funeral. That's why... Why when she remarried I felt so..."

"Betrayed?" offered Erika to which Miranda shook her head.

"No, more disappointed than anything else," she replied sadly, lifting her head as Erika's fingers moved down her back, "I guess I just assumed that my Mother was strong enough to go it alone forever. That she'd never need anyone in her life ever again. But yeah, it did feel to me like she was betraying my Father's memory, like I was the only one who still loved him..."

"You weren't and you aren't," said Erika softly, leaning forward to hold the girl as her voice broke and Miranda closed her eyes tightly to quell her tears, "She still loves him, but no one can stand to be alone forever,  
Miri. Besides, She has a lot of responsibility running the Company, she probably needed help."

Miranda gave a short, quiet, laughing sob, shaking her head in pseudo-amusement at the thought. "My Mother admitting to needing help is akin to a legendary tale," she assured with a hint of mirth returning to her voice, "As in, you might hear about it happening, but you'll never live long enough to see it happen."

Both Erika and Samantha smiled at the comment, but kept down their laughter as Miranda sat up straighter and leaned back against Erika, the woman's arms moving to hold her more securely, Erika's hands lying upon the courier's upper arms, holding her reassuringly.

"I shall have to meet her one day," the Gym Leader replied after a moment, amusement evident in her tone, "It'd be interesting to meet one of the people who made you who you are today. Perhaps then I wouldn't find you so perplexing, deary."

Miranda tilted her head a bit before looking back at Erika with a raised eyebrow, catching the teasing smile upon the woman's lips. "I doubt very much that there's a mystery in this world you couldn't solve," the courier commented seriously, a smile of her own creeping across Miranda's face as she reluctantly slipped out of Erika's grasp and moved to sit beside her,  
only to have Samantha move to one side and motion for her to sit between them.

"Only if they involve nature, or the human heart," the red haired Orange Islander corrected, causing Erika to bow her head slightly, the faintest hint of a blush crossing her pale cheeks.

"In that case, do I even have to say anything for you to understand me"  
inquired Miranda with a chuckle as she sat between the two women, blushing as well as Samantha moved closer so that they flanked the courier with little room to spare.

"I'm not that good," Erika replied, glancing meaningfully back at her apprentice across Miranda, making the courier feel more a little self-conscious, "But I do am a fairly good judge of such things. My intuition is seldom wrong."

"That's a talent I could stand to pick up," Miranda commented with a chuckle, "I'd certainly help me be a better judge of character. Maybe make my next choice about who I share myself with a bit more of an informed one."

Erika gave a concerned frown at the comment, catching the hint of bitterness in the girl's tone and turning her attention back to Miranda. "If you'd be willing to stay a little longer, you're more than welcome to take any number of classes here at my Gym. There is much you could learn here."

Miranda swallowed hard as she felt her self consciousness rising again.  
"Yeah, I, I kinda got that feeling," she replied with a quiet chuckle.

Erika exchanged a quick half-glance with her apprentice as she turned in her seat to face the courier, two of her fingers touching the side of Miranda's chin and gently turning the girl's head towards her. "That is a decision that not I, nor Samantha can make for you, Miri," Erika said softly, her emerald eyes changing subtly, for the briefest heartbeat allowing Miranda to see the desire behind them before taking on the more guarded calmness that usually inhabited their seemingly endless depths.

The courier closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply before letting her breath out slowly. "You... you were serious earlier, weren't you"  
Miranda said softly, opening her eyes and bowing her head a bit as stared back up at Erika, her tone nervous, but unafraid.

Erika smiled reassuringly her fingers brushing along Miranda's soft cheek. "It's up to you, deary," she replied gently, "It is true that both Samantha and I would deeply enjoy spending a night with you. To have you share our bed, and to show you how wonderful lovemaking can be when it's free of truly selfish intent. But neither of us will be offended if you decline, Miranda, nor will I withdraw my hospitality. It's completely up to you."

The courier turned away for a moment, her heart racing as she stared down at the water contemplatively. "I, I think I'd like that," Miranda said softly, immediately covering her face with both hands, shaking her head as she suddenly laughed, "I can't believe I just said that!"

"Don't worry, deary," said Erika softly, her hand upon Miranda's shoulder, "nothing you say to us will ever leave this room. And if you feel the need to leave, we won't stop you. I shall not sacrifice a friendship to gain a lover."

Miranda took a deep breath to steady her nerves, half-certain that Erika could hear her heart pounding in her chest, wishing she could stop blushing. "I, I'm not going anywhere," Miranda said at last, her hands slipping back under the water as she sat up straighter and looked back at her hostess, the girl's voice shaking a bit as she spoke, Miranda's demeanor in sharp contrast to the complete calm that wrapped itself around Erika like a second skin.

Erika nodded slowly, her smile approving as she took Miranda's hand and slowly stood, bringing them both to their feet, the cooler air causing them both to shiver for a bit. "Well then, I believe that I speak for both of us when I say that I'm glad for that," the Gym Leader replied, at last smiling and giving a soft sigh of contentment as Samantha draped a towel about Erika's shoulders.

"Indubitably, my Lady," her apprentice chuckled, casting a mischievous glance over Miranda's shoulder as she placed a second towel upon the courier's shoulders.

Erika's smile changed slightly as she caught the teasing sarcasm in her apprentice's voice, her hands slipped free of Miranda's before pulling the towel from her shoulders and giving Samantha a small nod.

"This may sound a bit strange to your ears, deary," said Erika softly,  
placing her towel against Miranda's chest, leaning closer as she spoke,  
"But everything I've done during your stay here is as much for my own sense of hospitality, as it is for your sense of well-being. You could almost say that you've been one of my students in a way."

Miranda inhaled deeply as the woman's hands slowly moved downwards,  
dragging the towel against her wet skin, pausing as they reached the girl's breasts. "How- How so?" the courier stammered, her hands shaking a little as Miranda internally debated whether or not it was okay to touch the woman in return.

Erika smiled, her emerald eyes mirroring a certain fondness as her hands squeezed gently through the towel, causing Miranda to let out a surprised gasp that sent a pleasant tingle down the woman's spine. "Well," the gym leader said thoughtfully, tilting her head to one side, glancing back at Samantha as her apprentice began drying Miranda's back, "It is my goal that you should learn a few important things while you're here."

"Besides this?" the courier inquired with a sheepish grin, bowing her head slightly as she looked up at Erika through her bangs, catching her breath as the woman's hands dragged the towel lower, exposing Miranda's small, firm breasts to the open air once more.

"This is only part of it, my dear," Erika chuckled, catching the look in Miranda's eyes as Samantha pushed the towel down over her bottom, giving it a teasing squeeze as she knelt behind the courier, "Perhaps its selfish of me, but I wanted you to experience this without pretense. To make love with someone who isn't just looking to further their own career, but instead just wants you to be happy."

"To wash away the bitterness," added Samantha, standing once again before suddenly pressing her lips against Miranda's earlobe as the courier lost herself in all the attention, "To make you feel wanted, and needed for you and who you are, not just what you have to give."

"I... I don't have much -to- give," Miranda replied with a small shiver, closing her eyes and tilting her head away from Samantha's lips,  
exposing her neck as she felt Erika's hands move down her legs.

"Oh, I beg to differ," Samantha chuckled, dropping the towel into the water as her arms wrapped around the girl, her hands sliding across Miranda's soft skin as Samantha's own still wet body pressed against the courier's back, "Actually, I'd say you have much to offer, assuming you're willing to share that is."

Miranda blushed at the woman's comment, opening her eyes and holding her breath in anticipation as Erika's hands slid down the courier's legs, the Gym Leader's lips delivering a slow line of lingering, affectionate kisses downward from Miranda's navel.

"I- I don't think I could refuse, even if I wanted to," the courier replied with a bit of a chuckle, shivering suddenly as she felt Samantha's parted lips run up the side of her neck before the woman's teeth gently nibbled her ear.

Samantha made a thoughtful sound as she dragged her teeth back,  
releasing Miranda's earlobe as her hands moved up the girl's chest, her fingertips lightly touching the courier's breasts. "Oh, I think we'd have to insist on your refusal if you did have an objection."

Miranda could only nod, her body tensing as Erika settled into a reasonably comfortable kneeling position, the woman's hands sliding fondly over the firmness of Miranda's leg muscles.

"Being a courier agrees with you, deary," the woman chuckled teasingly,  
her hands sliding up and back around to give Miranda's bottom a squeeze as though to confirm her suspicions, "It's rare to find someone as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside."

Before Miranda could respond, the tip of Erika's tongue touched her skin, running ever downwards, moving so close to Miranda's clit that the sensation nearly caused the girl to topple over if not for Samantha's support. Erika smiled inwardly at the reaction; the soft gasps that escaped Miranda's lips seemingly musical to her ears as she ran her tongue in a slow circle around the small nub before moving downwards again.

"She tends to tease a bit when she finds something she likes," whispered Samantha softly, her own tongue running lightly over Miranda's earlobe as she gently fondled the courier's breasts, her fingers holding Miranda's nipples between them, squeezing just enough to get the girl's attention.

"Th-that's okay," Miranda stammered, blushing as she felt her knees threaten to give out.

Erika glanced up and smiled at the comment, giving the girl's clit a small, delicate kiss, causing the courier to let out a muffled exclamation and grab Erika's shoulders in an attempt to stay standing.

"This is quite new to you, isn't it?" the gym leader said softly, her hands moving slowly upwards along Miranda's thighs.

"Quite," Miranda agreed with a small laugh, her body shaking as she leaned back against Samantha, tilting her head to one side as the courier felt the woman's lips touch her neck again, sliding along Miranda's skin so lightly it made her shiver.

"Such a shame, yet such a gift," Erika murmured, her lips brushing against the skin of Miranda's thigh as both her hands slid slowly around,  
the woman's fingers transposing themselves between Samantha and Miranda's bottom, "I only hope that we are worthy."

For her part, Miranda could only close her eyes tightly, trying to gasp out a reply as Erika's fingers squeezed her bottom fondly at the same time as Samantha's teeth gently nibbled her earlobe. With shaking hands,  
Miranda brought her fingers into Erika's hair; the soft silkiness of the woman's dark locks surprising Miranda, so used to tangles of her own hair.

The courier was quickly distracted once more, though, as the tip of Erika's tongue suddenly touched her womanhood, pressing against her labia so gently, almost reverently that Miranda barely felt it. The girl still reacted, however, standing taller upon her toes as her whole body tensed up, holding her breath for a moment before slowly exhaling as Erika waited for Miranda to calm back down.

"You okay?" Samantha chuckled, nuzzling Miranda's neck affectionately,  
smiling as the courier barely found the strength to nod.

"Perhaps it would be better to do this elsewhere," added Erika wistfully, "somewhere more, appropriate?"

"Well, I am having trouble standing," Miranda confessed with a quiet nervous laugh.

"Oh, I suppose, you're right," agreed Samantha with a hint of disappointment in her voice, smiling at the girl's reaction as she gave Miranda's nipples a playful squeeze before releasing the courier's breasts entirely.

"Good, then its settled, then," said Erika with a slow, thoughtful nod as she stood once more, taking her towel and wrapping it more securely about herself as Samantha moved to acquire Miranda a new one, "Assuming,  
that is, that you'd like to continue with this?"

Miranda blushed as she bowed her head, hiding behind her bangs as Samantha secured the second warm, fluffy towel about her. "How could I say no?" the girl inquired rhetorically, smiling shyly up at Erika, gasping softly as she felt Samantha's lips brush lightly against her neck.

Erika chuckled lightly, giving a small nod as she turned away, barely disturbing the water as she lifted herself form it. "Just remember,  
deary," the woman cautioned, the seriousness of her tone made light by the Erika's trademark contemplativeness, "it's always an option."

The courier could only smile as she felt Samantha's arm wrap around her shoulder, guiding her along behind Erika, leading Miranda from the hot tub and back into the gym leader's well-appointed bedroom. As her bare feet touched the plush, carpeting, the courier smiled appreciatively. Though Erika could have afforded to live in opulence, her tastes were simple while still being aesthetically pleasing.

The room was only slightly larger than the one Miranda had at home, with a large second floor bay window overlooking the now dark street and the front gardens of the Gym's neighbors. Erika's canopy bed sat between it and the dressing table, with paintings of sunsets over untouched landscapes decorating the wall across from it. The room itself, normally lit by a pair of antique lamps on either side of the bed, was now lit by several flickering candles, lending an air of surreality to the situation.

Miranda couldn't help but smile as she glanced about, surreptitiously shuffling her feet slightly to dry the remaining moisture from them before moving fully into the room. "Were you planning this all along?" the courier inquired quietly, feeling heat upon her cheeks once more and desperately hoping it didn't make look too silly.

Erika let out the beginning of a small chuckle, which she quickly stifled as she went to the dressing table and pulled out the chair. "The answer to your question is neither yes, nor no, dear courier," the woman assured her with a mysterious smile, their eyes meeting across the room by their reflections in the mirror, "It was my intention to spend the evening here with Samantha, irregardless of your decision. I am pleased, though,  
that you still haven't chosen to flee our presence."

"The door's not locked," whispered Samantha, her lips suddenly pressed against the courier's ear, causing Miranda to blush more deeply, her skin tingling at the contact of the redhead's lips against her lobe, "We won't force you to stay, but we both very much want you to."

Miranda just nodded, smiling as she let Samantha guide her over to the dressing table. When at last she found herself sitting down in the comfortable antique chair, Miranda glanced up into the mirror once more and smiled shyly at her hostess.

"If there's anything else we can do to make you more comfortable, deary,  
be sure just to say it," came Erika's soft tone, her small hand picking up a silver handled hairbrush as the fingers of her other hand slipped under the damp mass of Miranda's hair, made heavy by the water that still clung to it.

"No, no, I'm fine," the girl assured, jumping a little and glancing towards the door in alarm as a polite knock caught her off guard.

Samantha gave a small chuckle at the reaction, glancing over her shoulder at the courier and smiling as she moved to the door. As the apprentice pulled it open, Miranda's stormy gray eyes went wide and a small shiver ran down her spine, the chill she felt warmed by the reassuring touch of Erika's soft hands upon her shoulders.

Standing in the doorway, holding a tray laden with a decorative teapot and cups was the blond girl in the blue kimono. Erika and Samantha exchanged a few quiet words as Erika's careful hands began combing out the wet tangles of Miranda's hair, the woman's skillful movements somehow unwinding the matted maze of deep ebony without yanking a single hair from Miranda's head.

"Sorry it's so late," commented Samantha with a shrug, grinning in amusement as she turned towards the two, sliding the door closed with her foot before walking over and setting the tray down upon the table, "we're a bit short handed this evening."

"There's little point in making excuses, dearest," said Erika sagely,  
her mysterious emerald eyes glancing askance at her apprentice, "things simply are as they are. An excuse won't change the truth."

Samantha nodded thoughtfully, pouring out steaming tea for each of them.  
"I guess I still have more to learn from you after all," she replied teasingly, making Miranda chuckle as she looked up at Erika in amazement,  
the woman's comb running through the courier's hair far easier than seemed possible.

"There's always something more to learn," the Gym Leader agreed as Miranda accepted a steaming cup from Samantha with a thankful smile, "We need only be receptive to life's teachings."

Miranda closed her eyes for a moment, taking a sip of the bitter tea and sighing heavily as its warmth spread through her, calming the girl as she listened to Erika and her apprentice, their philosophical conversation a quiet murmur in comparison to the wonderful feeling of the woman's hands in her hair.

'I could almost get used to this,' Miranda mused, the happy thought suddenly being tainted by a bitter memory of her former lover. 'Derrick never bothered with my hair,' she thought with a frown, 'Said the tangles were to difficult to deal with...'

"Are you okay, deary?" came Erika's quite voice as Miranda finally noticed the sudden silence in the room and felt the warm arms that held her from behind, "You seem troubled."

Miranda opened her eyes and caught Erika's gaze in the mirror. Though she knew that she needn't say a word, the girl nodded slowly, relaxing the frown that had crept across her face. "Just bad memories," the courier replied softly, doing her best to smile.

"That's why you're here, though," the woman said softly, giving Miranda a reassuring hug, "To let go of all of that."

Miranda bowed her head, giving a small chuckle. "Do you always try and improve the lives of the couriers who show up on your doorstep?" she inquired, her heart sinking a little as she felt Erika's arms released her.

"Only those whose pain reflects so darkly in their eyes," the woman replied, her hands resting upon Miranda's shoulders, gently squeezing them as Miranda's muscles tensed.

"I guess I'm not as much like my Mother as I'd thought I was," she replied ruefully, shaking her head slowly, "As I've said, I've never seen her cry. No one has... I wish I could be as strong as her."

"Holding back tears has nothing to do with strength," Erika said softly,  
causing Miranda's muscles to flinch, the courier biting back a comment,  
"Your Mother has her own reasons for doing so. Never having met her, I can only make sweeping assumptions. All that I can tell you, Miranda, is that you don't have to be like your Mother or your Father. You are a combination of the best of both of them, and I doubt very much that either of them would be disappointed in you now."

Miranda let out a short laugh, setting down her tea and leaning back against the chair with her head resting against Erika's warm body, the courier's eyes held closed as she tried to center her scattered thoughts,  
the girl's voice lowering slowly as she spoke. "She told me to stay away from Derrick, you know," she explained sadly, "But I didn't listen. And then I refused to listen to my mentor Joshua. I'm afraid our argument wasn't as simple as I said it was... I don't think he'll ever forgive me for what I said to him..."

"Just because he's ancient, doesn't mean he's forgotten what it's like to be young," the Gym Leader assured, her arms slipping around Miranda once more, holding her gently as a tear rolled down the courier's cheek, "I'm sure that Joshua will understand if you apologize to him. He knows you haven't had the best of luck with men, and he wouldn't have taken you on as an apprentice if he didn't care about you."

Miranda nodded slowly. "He never takes on apprentices, you know," she said softly, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Joshua always said they just slowed him down..." the courier let out a small chuckle, suddenly smiling inspite of herself, "...He's what? In his seventies or something crazy like that, and he's concerned about the newbie couriers slowing -him-  
down!"

Miranda opened her eyes once more and looked up at Erika, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as the woman smiled back. "You have a lot of people who care about you, Miri," the Gym Leader assured, her arms releasing the girl and taking a step back, "You're a wonderful person, and I doubt very much that anyone truly worthy of your love would willingly abandon you."

Miranda winced again, glancing away as she took another quick deep sip of her tea, shaking a bit as she forced the hot liquid down her throat. "Derrick," she replied hesitantly, wishing she could just calm herself completely and accept the gift she knew Erika was still offering, "He... Are you saying he was 'unworthy'? That, well, it sounds a bit self-important to think of someone as being unworthy of me..."

Erika shook her head slowly, smiling sagely. "The truth is still the truth," she replied, "no matter how we express it, no matter the words we choose, the fact remains the same. I could tell you that he simply wasn't right for you. Or that he simply wasn't the vessel that held the other half of your soul. But the simple truth is, Miranda Lilcamp, that he was unworthy of you. Now you have to accept that you made a mistake, and move on from it. Don't let it rule you. Don't let his heartlessness win in the end."

Miranda closed her eyes tightly, standing as she turned and held out her arms, signing heavily as she immediately felt Erika's body pressed against her own, the woman's, holding the courier more reassuringly than anyone ever had before.

"I won't," Miranda promised softly, returning the embrace, her head resting upon Erika's shoulder, "Just one thing..."

"Just name it," responded Erika, her voice seemingly carried upon a gentle Summer's breeze as the woman's fingers idly ran through Miranda's once more tangle free hair.

"Make love to me," the courier replied, her voice so quiet that she barely heard it herself, Miranda's embarrassment at the request causing her body to shake and her face to warm the bare skin of Erika's shoulder.

Erika's soft kiss upon her neck a moment later then caused the courier's body to shiver from the unaccustomed sensation. "I would love to, Miri"  
the Gym Leader responded sincerely, her fingers slipping through Miranda's hair to hold the back of her head affectionately, "And if you want, I shall ask Samantha to leave us for now."

"No, n," Miranda said a little louder than she would have liked,  
blushing at the eagerness in her voice, envying Erika's calmness and inner serenity once again, "It, it might be interesting to try. Besides... Then you guys can teach me things. Things you probably don't teach to all of your students..."

Erika chuckled softly, giving Miranda a firmer squeeze in her amusement.  
"I'm afraid that even I don't have that kind of energy, my dear," the woman assured, "Besides, contrary to what you may think, not all of my students are inclined in this fashion. Nor could they all benefit from this."

Miranda nodded thoughtfully, lifting her head slowly to look into Erika's mysterious green eyes. "Do you... Do you actually 'want' me?" the girl inquired hesitantly, stumbling on the words, but needing to know,  
nonetheless, "Or is this just help me?"

Erika's smile gave away little in response, but the suddenly unveiled desire in her eyes gave at least part of the answer before hiding once more behind the veil of emerald green. "Yes," was Erika's only verbal response before holding the sides of Miranda's face and standing a little taller to make up for the height difference before pressing her lips gently against the courier's.

Miranda's muscles released their tension as she felt herself kiss back,  
her hands holding onto Erika's shoulders for support. For what felt like a wondrous eternity Erika barely moved, simply letting Miranda become used to the sensation as her heart beat faster in her chest. Once the courier remembered to breath, she pulled back ever so slightly and gave Erika several small kisses, the woman's lips responsive and yielding without being demanding or insistent, allowing Miranda to experiment for the moment.

When at last Miranda opened her eyes, her body shaking as she stared breathlessly back at Erika with flushed cheeks and an embarrassed smile,  
the woman slowly opened her eyes and gave Miranda an approving smile. "We have as long as you need," said Erika softly, her hands sliding back to run her fingers through Miranda's hair once more, "Be it all this night, or be it all of several. I want this to be a new first time for you, Miri. I want to show you how wonderful this can be when it's done without selfish pretence."

The courier closed her eyes once more, leaning her head back and moaning softly as she felt Erika's soft lips caress the curve of her neck,  
Miranda's fingers curling as she tried to contain the sensation that filled her. As Erika's lips began kissing their way lower, crossing the naked skin above the towel Miranda wore, her hands slid down the courier's back,  
the woman's fingertips gently pressing against her spine, running down along either side of it before teasingly coming around to rest upon Miranda's hips.

Miranda tensed once more, swallowing hard as she looked down at Erika,  
the woman's hands on the move again, coming up the front of Miranda's towel to rest her fingertips gently against the courier's bosom. Their eyes then meeting as Erika's fingers slid forward, her hands soon cupping Miranda's breasts gently, giving them a slight, gentle squeeze, the woman smiling as the courier inhaled sharply.

"You've nothing to worry about, Miri," whispered Erika, her smile widening as Miranda stood a little taller at the feeling of Samantha's fingers undoing the simple wrapping of her towel from behind, "they're as perfect as anyone's, and will no doubt be the envy of any woman who should ever see them."

"Wha- what?" the courier stammered hesitantly, a nervous smile crossing her lips as her cheeks flushed once more.

"It's okay," Erika said softly, giving the girl's chin a teasing kiss as the towel parted in the back, leaving only a tenuous barrier between the Gym Leader's hands and Miranda's bosom, "you needn't be insecure about your body."

"Indeed," came Samantha's agreement, ending any kind of an argument with the feeling of the tip of her tongue running along the curve of Miranda's earlobe, "infact, I'm surprised you're not fending guys off with that sword of yours."

"I- I wish I could say that's what it's for," the courier giggled in reply, tilting her head to one side, her body tensing as she tried not to die from embarrassment, realizing then that the towel was held against her body solely by Erika's hands upon her breasts.

Erika smiled in amusement at the attempt at humor, her hands smoothing out the fluffy towel, conforming it to the shape of Miranda's small firm bosom before catching the girl's nipples between her fingers. "It's so often the ones who are under-appreciated who have the most to offer," the Gym Leader mused, smiling as Miranda inhaled sharply again, her body quivering beneath Erika's touch.

When at last she could breath normally again, Miranda looked downward in time to see Samantha's hands sliding around her torso, her fingers resting just beneath the courier's bosom as Erika's hands moved back, the woman's fingers drawing the towel back with them. Miranda could then only hold her breath, nibbling her bottom lip as the cooler air touched her naked skin,  
and Samantha's hands moved upwards, her fingers slowly sliding over the rise of her bosom to take a gentle hold of Miranda's breasts.

Erika smiled as the girl closed her eyes tightly, her breathing quickening as Miranda's body shivered almost inperceptively. "Just say the word, and we'll stop, deary," the Gym Leader whispered, her hands joining her apprentice's, completely covering the courier's breasts for the moment.

Miranda, though, just shook her head, not trusting herself to speak,  
half-fearful of making a scene in front of the two, and silently begging for them not to stop. She got her wish a moment later as Erika's hands slipped off of Samantha's, instead taking Miranda's hands and leading her backwards towards the bed.

Samantha gave a small sound of protest as Miranda stepped obediently forward, pouting cutely at her mentor before a wide grin crossed her face at the look in Erika's eyes. The redhead simply letting her hands slip slowly away from the girl's breasts, her fingers giving Miranda's nipples a gentle squeeze before letting them go and stepping past her to stand beside Erika.

Miranda opened her eyes as she heard the mattress of Erika's bed move and a momentary look of amusement crossed her face as the courier saw both Erika and Samantha sitting at the edge of the bed smiling up at her. Without a word, Erika released one of the courier's hands, which was quickly taken by Samantha before the two pulled the girl gently closer.

Miranda let out a surprised gasp as she stepped closer, and suddenly felt both their lips upon her breasts, each of them taking one of the courier's nipples and suckling it gently. Once she'd remembered to breath again, Miranda's leaned forward, one hand on each of her lover's shoulders,  
her body shaking from the unaccustomed sensation.

As both women's hands came up to caress Miranda's naked skin, running in seemingly random patterns across her body as their teeth ran teasingly across the hard nubs of the courier's nipples, their mouths suckled firmly,  
taking in a portion of Miranda's breasts at the same time. It soon became all that Miranda could do just to remain standing as she her breathing became panting, and the girl tried to stifle the whimpering moan she felt building in her throat. As her knees began to give out, Miranda's hands slipped up behind Erika and Samantha's heads, her fingers sliding through their hair to pull them closer to her bosom, the curious sensation causing the courier's body to shake.

"I- Oh wow-!" was all that the girl could muster, her voice continually catching in her throat as Miranda tried desperately not to embarrass herself, but couldn't deny the building ecstasy she felt.

Despite the simplicity of the act, there was simply something intensely pleasurable about the sensation of having both her nipples suckled at once.  
Something about the act that was both perverse and comforting at the same time, and as Miranda felt fingers sliding cautiously along her inner thighs up towards her womanhood, the courier tensed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to contain herself if they were to touch her there.

It was then that another small memory returned to her, one that made the girl smile to herself, grinning broadly as her fingers curled, taking up twin handfuls of still damp, yet soft hair. 'He barely touched them'  
Miranda thought inwardly, giggling inspite of herself, 'Not once did Derrick pay more than passing attention to my breasts... Ha! It's his loss!'

Erika opened her eyes curiously as she heard the courier's sudden laugher, but moaned happily as she felt her head being pulled closer, the woman's tongue making slow circles around the nipple she suckled. Glancing over at Samantha with half-lidded eyes, the Gym Leader smiled inwardly as her apprentice pulled back, panting as her fingers brushed against Miranda's labia.

"Is that alright?" she inquired breathlessly, despite the feel of warm moisture she felt between the pouting outer lips.

Miranda's head rolled back around, the courier smiling euphorically down at the two as the tip of Samantha's middle finger ran along the line between her labia, collecting moisture and driving her slowly crazy. "What'll be not alright is if you stop!" the courier laughed, receiving a wide grin from Samantha whose finger pushed a little deeper, the end of the digit becoming enveloped by the Miranda's warm wetness as the girl caught her breath.

Samantha smiled to herself as she watched the courier's eyes become unfocused, her panting deeper as the redhead's finger moved slowly back and forth, waiting for Miranda's wetness to allow it to move further. "Just making sure," the woman said with a wink before leaning forward again, her lips closing about Miranda's breast as her tongue assaulted the girl's nipple.

Miranda closed her eyes tightly, focusing on trying to remember to breath as she felt Samantha's finger change from simple sliding back and forth, to pushing upwards before pulling back and moving up once again. It was then that Miranda felt a second hand upon her womanhood, the fingertips gently resting against her skin as one of them suddenly touched her clit with a touch so light that the courier barely felt it.

Miranda forced her eyes open just enough to see and immediately blushed at the look she saw in Erika's eyes, knowing full well that the woman was enjoying the look upon her face. With the greatest of effort, the courier nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip as her body shuddered with need.

"Don't be afraid to let go," Erika soothed, her finger making small rotations against Miranda's clit, "There's no need to hold back."

The courier closed her eyes again, inhaling sharply through her teeth to stifle the quiet whimper of desire that escaped her lips, the warm softness of Erika's finger against her clit making the girl want to scream. For what felt like forever, the slow motions of Erika's finger seemed to move in sync with the finger that was slowly sliding in and out of Miranda.

When she suddenly felt the suckling mouths upon her nipples depart,  
leaving her breasts with a sudden chill, Miranda opened her eyes and gave her two lovers a pleading look. They both simply smiled in reply as their fingers slipped away, causing Miranda's body to give a sudden shudder as they got to their feet.

"You should lay down," murmured Erika, her hand touching the side of Miranda's face fondly as she spoke, giving the girl a small kiss upon the lips before slowly turning them both around, "Your knees shouldn't suffer for your pleasure."

Miranda simply nodded, her skin seeming to tingle as she sat back down on the canopied bed and crawled back a bit before lying down upon it. The courier then looked up at Erika and Samantha with a small, shy smile and swallowed down her nervousness as the two dropped their towels before coming towards her.

As one, the two lovers crept slowly up the bed, their hands sliding along either side of Miranda's legs as they left slow trails of kisses along her skin. The courier watched for a moment until the look of desire in Erika and Samantha's eyes became too much for her, and the girl had to drop her head back down to stare upwards at the creeping ivy patterns of the canopy ceiling.

Miranda soon felt the warmth of two bodies pressing against the sides of her legs as hands slid up her inner thighs, causing her fingers to curl up,  
taking twin handfuls of the quilt she was lying upon. 'This is just too much!' Miranda mused inwardly, smiling widely as she arched her back and did her best to move her legs further apart, receiving appreciative sounds for her trouble.

It was then that Miranda felt a warm wetness upon her labia, the sensation of two tongues sliding upwards along them, occasionally meeting in the middle and moving back downwards before touching her clit. The courier lifted her head at the sensation, staring in amazement as she managed to bend her legs at the knees, giving Erika and Samantha more room to move. Reaching back while she still had the will to do so, Miranda snatched up a pillow and put it under her back to support herself as she watched, her fingers then running through the hair of both her lovers,  
encouraging them to continue.

Both women obliged the courier, their lips almost touching as they began taking turns lapping at Miranda's womanhood, with Samantha's long red hair falling across one of the courier's thighs, their hands slowly sliding upwards towards Miranda's breasts.

When their hands held her bosom, Miranda's head fell back onto the mattress, the pillow beneath her causing the courier's breasts to be presented more invitingly to the gentle caressing hands whose fingers squeezed her nipples as they touched her. With her eyes squeezed tightly closed, Miranda felt her inner muscles beginning to clench, the sensation causing her haggard breathing to quicken as the courier realized that their was no turning back.

Then, as though it all weren't enough, Miranda felt Erika and Samantha's tongues both touch her clit at the same time, the two entwining occasionally as their sensuous assault of the hardened nub became almost ruthless. The two women didn't stop there, however, as the courier felt Erika's middle finger slid up inside of her, the ease with which the digit traveled causing a silent exclamation to escape Miranda's throat.

As her whole body shook, the exclamation became something of a long whimpering moan. The girl struggled for but a moment to close her mouth,  
to grit her teeth to stifle the embarrassing sound that was sure to follow,  
but instead Miranda felt her back arch even higher, her skin tingling as her inner walls squeezed desperately against Erika's unmoving finger,  
almost pushing it out as Miranda reached her peak.

Both Erika and Samantha glanced over at Miranda as the girl let out a loud screaming moan, her body suddenly shaking violently, the two having to hold down Miranda's legs lest she injure one of them. For what seemed an eternity, Miranda thrashed about, her body finally letting go, her mind laughing in the face of her bitter memories as she came.

When at last she had calmed down enough that Erika and Samantha could relax, they both crawled further up the bed, their arms and legs wrapping about the girl, holding Miranda closely as hot tears rolled down the courier's cheeks. The two snuggled closer as she wept, giving the girl all the time she needed to come down and to regain control of herself after having underestimated the intensity of the act.

After several minutes, Erika lifted her head and gave Miranda a soft kiss upon the lips, smiling fondly as she brushed her nose against the courier's. "Are you going to be okay, Miri?" she inquired softly.

Miranda opened her eyes part way and looked up at the woman, her bottom lip trembling as Samantha retrieved the pillow that Miranda had somehow managed to fling onto the floor after having it under her back. After a moment the courier nodded, a small shy smile creeping across her lips as she lifted her head for Samantha push the pillow beneath it.

"How do you feel now?" Samantha inquired teasingly, slipping an arm around her, overtop of Erika's.

Miranda glanced away, her cheeks flushing as she wetted her dry lips. ""I, I'm suddenly terribly hungry," she admitted with a bit of a chuckle.

"My work is never done," chuckled Samantha sighing with mock weariness as she clambered off of the bed and headed back towards dressing table.

"That is something of a curious reaction, I must admit," Erika mused,  
her head propped up on her hand as she lay on her side beside the courier,  
the woman's emerald eyes watching her naked apprentice as she picked up the tray and came back towards the bed.

Erika then turned her gaze back to Miranda as the courier blushed, her stormy gray eyes glancing away. "It's better than falling asleep right away," she replied, the courier's mirthful tone tainted by only a hint of bitterness.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Erika softly, taking Miranda's hand and giving her knuckles a gentle kiss, "The time after lovemaking should be just as special as the act itself. Simply falling asleep right afterwards... It's almost an affront."

Miranda turned her head and looked up at Erika as Samantha sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's okay, I guess," the courier replied thoughtfully, squeezing Erika's hand as she felt the woman's fingers tighten around hers, "It gave me time to finish what he started."

There was a quiet clatter as Samantha's teacup half-fell into its saucer. "You- You mean you never-!" the woman stammered, her dark green eyes going wide as a scandalized expression crossed her face.

"No, not 'with' him," Miranda replied, closing her eyes and sighing a little as she felt Erika's arm slide around her a moment before Samantha set down her tea and hugged the courier as well.

"How terribly selfish..." Erika murmured, shaking her head slowly as the three held one another.

"It's just another way that my Mother was right, I guess," Miranda sighed, opening her eyes and staring up at the creeping ivy patterns of the canopy above them once more.

"Would it be inappropriate to ask," inquired Samantha after a quiet moment had passed, causing Miranda to turn towards her curiously, "how many times were you 'together'?"

Miranda sighed heavily, closing her eyes and slowly shaking her head. "No, no. It's alright," the girl assured, taking Samantha's hand and giving it a small squeeze, "We... It was three times."

There was a quiet moment in which Miranda felt compelled to open her eyes. She did so just in time to catch the silent communication between Erika and her apprentice. The two smiled softly at one another before turning back to Miranda.

"Here," said Samantha, retrieving her hand before reaching back to night table where she'd placed the plate of cookies that had arrived with the tea before bringing one close to Miranda's lips, "Eat. You'll need to regain some of your strength."

"Oh?" Miranda inquired, taking a small bite of the offered cookie, her stormy gray eyes glancing between Samantha and Erika.

"Unless you have an objection, deary," the Gym Leader replied with a hint of amusement, "We'll be bringing you to ecstasy at least one more time tonight."

Miranda's eyes widened and the girl blushed profusely as she pushed the piece of cookie aside in her mouth to speak. "A second?" she chuckled,  
struggling to sit up so she wouldn't choke.

"Yes," Erika said with a slow, thoughtful nod, her mysterious emerald eyes gleaming with intensity as the woman held up three fingers, "You are owed three. But I think that the third should be induced by your true love."

"My- My true love!" stammered Miranda, swallowing as she tried not to laugh, receiving a nod from the Gym Leader, "I- I'm afraid I don't have one of those. And with my track record, I'm not exactly holding my breath!"

Samantha gave a small chuckle as she placed a fresh cup of tea in the courier's hands. "Erika's trying to say that you're beautiful, Miranda"  
said the redhead with an amused grin, "It won't be too long before you find someone new."

"Just please, make certain that it's the right someone," added Erika in a serious tone, her expression almost pleading and full of concern as she sat up next to the courier.

Miranda nodded thoughtfully, staring down into her tea for a moment before smiling as Samantha brought the shortbread cookie back to her lips.  
"You said you were hungry," she said with an amused grin that grew wider as Miranda bit into it.

The courier simply nodded, smiling as she took a deep sip of her tea a moment later. "I am," she agreed, smiling thoughtfully as a chuckle escaped Miranda's lips, "Although I think this explains a whole lot."

"Oh?" Erika inquired, accepting a cup of tea from Samantha as she listened with genuine interest as well as amusement.

Miranda nodded several times as she tried not to laugh. "Yeah, when I was younger my parents used to order out a few times a week. Usually pretty late at night," she explained, her eyes looking distant, "I remember because I'd always hear my Father and the delivery guy from the Yin Tze laughing downstairs when the food arrived. And on the nights I didn't hear them, there was always the takeout boxes in the fridge to give them away. I guess it's a good thing that restaurant never closes."

"I wonder if they got discounts for ordering so often?" mused Samantha,  
the talk of so much food causing her to eye the remaining cookies hungrily.

Miranda laughed and nodded. "The owner used to joke that if my parents ever actually learned to cook, he'd be out of a job," she chuckled, her expression suddenly becoming serious as her tone darkened slightly, "Hm. I wonder if that's why he didn't show up for the wedding?"

"When your Mother remarried?" inferred Erika, still always one step ahead, to which Miranda nodded.

"Bob's an aspiring chef, actually," the courier said simply, reaching across Samantha both to set down her empty teacup and to hide her expression long enough to banish it, "But, do you think we could discuss this later? It's not really my favourite topic."

"And just what would you prefer to talk about?" inquired Samantha teasingly as Miranda settled back against the headboard and blushed suddenly.

"Do you know what I just realized?" the courier said quietly, her expression rather embarrassed as she pushed her legs closer together and shrank down a little, "We're all naked."

Miranda closed her eyes as the other two laughed. "I'm glad that we don't make you feel uncomfortable, then," replied Erika, setting down her tea and glancing across at her apprentice significantly, "It's important to be comfortable with someone you intend to make love with."

Miranda nodded, glancing at Samantha as she slipped out of bed again,  
feeling a little envious of the way the woman seemed completely unconcerned by her nakedness and thoroughly comfortable with her own body.

"Thank you, by the way," the courier replied quietly, turning back to Erika as the redhead opened the top drawer of the dresser and began to search for something.

"Whatever for?" Erika inquired softly, her hand holding the side of Miranda's face fondly.

"For everything," Miranda replied, smiling happily as she leaned forward and gave the woman a small kiss on the cheek, "It's been a lovely holiday for me. A bit of an emotional roller coaster, but I'm far from regretting it."

Erika smiled back, glancing past Miranda for a brief second before meeting the girl's gaze. "It's not over yet," she assured, running her fingers through the courier's dark locks, "unless you want it to be."

"Goodness no!" Miranda blurted out, covering her face with her hands and laughing at herself.

"Then lay down again," Erika said softly, not seeming to mind Miranda's enthusiasm, "And just relax. I'd like to try something, but I want you to stop us the moment it becomes uncomfortable for you, okay?"

Miranda sighed happily, her eyes remaining closed as the girl slid down along the bed, laying herself out down the middle of the mattress. "I trust you," she said quietly, opening one eye questioningly as she felt Erika move to straddle her hips.

"I'm glad," the Gym Leader said with a small giggle, her smile mischievous as Samantha came up behind the woman and placed a colourful silk robe about her shoulders.

"Do I even want to know?" the courier inquired with a nervous chuckle,  
trying to see past her as Samantha backed away and Erika slipped her arms into the robe properly before spreading it out a bit.

"Now it's no fair if you look, deary," the woman explained in a mysterious tone, smiling unconsciously down at Miranda as behind her Samantha's hands ran slowly up the courier's legs, "it'll ruin the surprise."

Miranda just nodded, looking up into Erika's eyes as the woman smiled knowingly. Behind her, her apprentice traced a path of alternating kisses up Miranda's inner thighs, Samantha's fingers running along the contours of the courier's muscles appreciatively as she moved ever higher.

"Your job agrees with you," the redhead murmured, chuckling quietly as she crawled up onto the bed her lips brushing Miranda's labia as she spoke.

Miranda simply sighed in response, closing her eyes and exhaling slowly as she felt the tip of Samantha's tongue run up the line between her labia,  
moving slowly back down against as the woman's hands gently squeezed her thighs, coaxing them a little further apart.

At the same time, Erika's small soft hands cupped Miranda's breasts, her fingers gently rubbing the girl's nipples as she smiled down at her fondly.  
Miranda's hips jumped a little at the feeling of Samantha's tongue upon her clit, Erika chuckled, bringing her legs closer together to hold Miranda still as she marveled at the expressions that crossed the courier's face.

"You're so beautiful when you're in ecstasy," the Gym Leader mused, her right hand moving to touch the courier's cheek, caressing it softly as Miranda began to squirm beneath her, "Makes me wonder why anyone would want to make love in the dark."

Miranda smiled, blushing as she turned away, concentrating on the sensation of Samantha's tongue as it slid slowly inside of her, the courier's wetness meeting the probing tongue and causing her lover to moan appreciatively.

"I'd say Samantha approves as well," Erika chuckled, leaning downward to give Miranda the softest of kisses upon the courier's lips.

"I just can't help it, this is all too much-!" the girl sighed, arching her back suddenly as the sensations from her womanhood intensified momentarily.

Erika smiled as Miranda fell back down, her panting breathing slowing once again. "We can stop if you'd like," said Erika with a small chuckle,  
causing Miranda's eyes to open wide as she stammered up at the woman.

"D-don't you dare!" she laughed, covering her face with her hands to hid her embarrassment, peeking out from between her fingers as Miranda felt Samantha suddenly stop.

"Wha-?" the courier began, resisting the urge to look past Erika as the woman smiled mysteriously.

"Just relax, okay?" said Erika softly, her fingers running through Miranda's long dark locks as Samantha slipped off the bed for a moment before returning and chuckling quietly to herself, "And stop us if this gets to be too much for you, okay?"

Miranda chuckled, stretching out upon the bed as she smiled contentedly.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," she assured a touch apprehensively, taking a deep breath and tensing a bit as she waited for Samantha to continue.

Erika nodded, sitting up and watching the courier intently as behind her an ominous -click- was followed by a low hum. Miranda's eyes went wide at the sound, her heart racing as Samantha muffled the sound for several seconds.

"Just warming it up," the redhead muttered quietly, the quiet hum becoming louder again as Samantha adjusted herself to be more comfortable between Miranda's legs.

Miranda could only gasp as she then felt something soft, warm and vibrating touch her womanhood, the gentle humming purr alone causing her to blush a little. The courier's body tensed for a moment, her back arching as she felt the blunted end of the object slide easily up between her already slick labia. Miranda let out a long sigh as Samantha pulled it back, chuckling as she watched the courier squirm.

"Is that okay?" came Samantha's questioning tone, looking sideways around Erika at Miranda who's eyes remained closed as she nodded quickly.

"Just- What the heck is that!" she questioned, her laughter causing both of her lover's to smile.

"Oh, it's just a little something I picked up from Angelique's," Erika replied with a smile, her hands taking Miranda's and bringing them up to her bosom.

Miranda blushed, her shaking fingers giving Erika's a gentle squeeze as she felt the device press against her skin once more. "I- I'm almost afraid to ask," the courier chuckled, tilting her head to see around the woman, causing Erika to lean to the side to block Miranda's view with the open folds of her robe.

"Now, now, deary," the Gym Leader teased, leaning to the left as Miranda turned to see past her in that direction, "it's no fair peeking. Unless you'd prefer that I'd blindfold you?"

Miranda's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing hotly as she stared up at the woman for a moment, stammering to find the right words. "I- Um,  
goodness no!" she laughed, soliciting a contented smile from Erika whose hands gave Miranda's breasts a gentle squeeze as she leaned forward to kiss the girl's nose playfully.

"So long as you're enjoying it," Erika whispered, leaning back as Miranda nodded slowly, the low purring hum sounding all the louder to the courier's ears as Samantha pressed it gently against her womanhood, sliding the spongy end of the device slowly up and down her labia before carefully pushing it forward experimentally.

The courier closed her eyes as she felt the gentle push, her hands falling away before her fingers clutched up twin handfuls of the bedcovers and she gave a small nod, certain that the look upon her expression might seem anything but willing as Miranda concentrated on both the sensation and relaxing her muscles. For a long moment she could feel the soft, spongy material that sheathed the vibrator holding steady against her, neither pushing forward nor relenting, as it sent constant tingles up the courier's spine.

Miranda swallowed hard, her body shivering as she panted, willing Samantha to push it a little further, the girl's need beginning to outweigh her apprehension. "It- It's okay," the courier breathed, opening her eyes part way and giving Erika a weak smile, "I want this."

The woman smiled softly back down at Miranda, her hand holding the courier's face fondly as Samantha responded to the request. Erika's smile broadened a little, and her cheeks flushed slightly as Miranda's stormy gray eyes widened.

Behind Erika, her apprentice pushed the vibrator almost imperceptivity harder, sending a deeper chill up Miranda's spine as it began to slide inside of her. As it stopped once again, the courier found herself panting, surprised by the fact that she'd been holding her breath.

"I- I'll be okay," she assured, closing her eyes and releasing her grip on the blankets, the courier's hands sliding tentatively towards Erika's legs.

The Gym Leader gave a small nod, her mysterious emerald eyes watching the girl's hands for a moment as they came slowly up her thighs, the softness of the touch causing Erika to give a quiet, contented sigh.

"You're concerned about making mistakes," the woman said softly as her apprentice made small, slow circles with the phallic toy, causing Miranda's hips to move in response, held mostly in place by Erika, "You shouldn't be.  
We don't expect perfection from you, especially since this is all so new to you."

Miranda nodded, turning away from Erika as she blushed, watching the flickering flame of a near-by candle. "It is," the girl agreed, her body giving another little shiver as Samantha pushed the vibrator a little further, causing Miranda to let out a small gasp as she realized just how willingly her body accepted the slow, gentle intruder.

"It... It's also so much... 'Nicer'," Miranda agreed once she'd caught her breath once more, turning back to look up at Erika and blinking away the glare of the candle flame, "you're both so patient."

"We have all the time in the world, Miranda," assured Erika with a chuckle, her hand sliding down the curve of Miranda's neck before both of them cupped the courier's breasts once more, "I can't think o a single reason in the world to rush this. Weather it's the first time, or the thousandth, making love should always be something special."

Miranda sighed heavily, a hint of sadness entering her tone as she spoke. "He couldn't wait you know," she said heavily, suddenly feeling Erika's hands up her own, their fingers linking almost absently.

"That's not going to happen here," came Erika's reply, her tone filled with a stern conviction that softened almost immediately, "consideration for others is yet another one of the things I teach here. Another is how not to let the past consume your present. Please, Miranda, allow us to help you."

The courier closed her eyes slowly, her fingers giving Erika's hands a firm squeeze. "Then show me Erika," Miranda said quietly, taking a deep breath as she moved her legs further apart for Samantha's benefit, "teach me everything I need to know."

Erika smiled, her hands squeezing back as Miranda let out a silent gasp of surprise. The courier then smiled, giggling softly at herself for not having noticed Samantha's withdraw of the vibrator. Then, as it slid back the way it came, pausing at each resistance and allowing Miranda's body time to catch up, the courier arched her back and inhaled slowly.

She held the position for a moment, her fingers squeezing Erika's for a long moment as she felt the end vibrator slid inside of her. When at last she nodded, exhaling slowly, the girl's back falling down onto the bed,  
Miranda felt it slide further, her inner walls parting to accommodate the vibrator but at the same time clinging wetly to it.

Opening her eyes, Miranda saw Erika glance over her shoulder and smile.  
The courier then caught the faintest hint of laughter from Samantha before feeling the warmth of the woman's tongue upon her clit.

Miranda gasped at the sensation, her back arching once more as Erika lifted their finger-linked hands and moved forward to lie across her, the woman's lips finding the courier's as their fingers released one another.

As Samantha's warm, nimble tongue circled slowly around her clit,  
Miranda all but threw her arms around Erika, holding the woman tightly,  
clinging to her desperately as the vibrator slid back slowly before sliding forward again. As the redhead began a slow rhythm, pushing and pulling the phallic toy back and forth, each time pushing a little further than before as her tongue relentlessly caressed Miranda's clit, the courier moaning helplessly into Erika's mouth, closing her eyes tightly as she clung desperately to her lover.

The woman took advantage of this immediately, giggling softly as she found Miranda's tongue with her own, teasing her lover by pulling back as the courier responded in kind. When Miranda opened her eyes to find Erika's head pulled away, the woman's teasing smile made her giggle as the courier lifted her head and placed a soft kiss upon Erika's lips.

"How does it feel?" Erika inquired softly, returning the gesture with a small, swift teasing kiss on the end of Miranda's nose.

The courier blushed at the thought, glancing away and grinning in a way she was certain made her look ridiculous as Erika placed a dozen random kisses upon her face. For a moment, Miranda simply let herself enjoy the curious vibrations of the phallic toy as it slid slowly in and out of her womanhood, its sound seeming embarrassingly loud as sound traveled up along the courier's spine and directly to her ears.

"It... It's not really quite like anything I've experienced before"  
Miranda replied carefully, her mind swimming in the sensation as she struggled to find the words, "But I like it..."

Erika could only smile as Miranda, blushed all the more, holding her eyes tightly closed in embarrassment at the admission. "That's a good thing, deary," the woman whispered softy, her hands holding the sides of Miranda's face as she gave the courier another soft kiss upon the lips.

Erika lost her train of thought, however, her eyes widening imperceptivity as she felt Samantha's tongue lick slowly up along her labia. As the woman's body tensed momentarily, Miranda opened her eyes and gave her lover a questioning look.

"It's okay," Erika replied with a quiet chuckle, her body giving a small shiver at the sensation, receiving an amused smile from Miranda whose eyes widened suddenly, the girl gasping as she felt the vibrator slowly twist counterclockwise, the device rotating easily due to her wetness, a fact that caused the courier to blush again.

"You're going to catch fire if this keeps up, deary," the Gym Leader said teasingly, her finger's caressing the softness of Miranda's cheeks,  
her lips kissing the ends of the courier's embarrassed smile, "I hope this doesn't mean you're not comfortable with this."

Miranda shook her head quickly at the question, chuckling a little as she found it hard to concentrate on both Erika's words and to what Samantha was doing to her. "It's okay, it's okay..." the courier replied wistfully,  
her body giving a small shudder as the sensation began to bring her a familiar feeling of semi-euphoria.

Erika nodded slowly, wetting her lips as she watched the girl beneath her begin to tremble. She could only smile at the expression that crossed Miranda's face. The quiet, whimpering gasps that the courier let out only adding to the distraction of Samantha's tongue as it moved from Erika's to Miranda's clit and back again.

The woman blushed as she lowered her head, feeling Miranda's hands slip under her concealing colourful robe to slide across Erika's back before holding her tightly. 'I've taught you well, Samantha, dear,' the Gym Leader mused, sighing softly into Miranda's ear as the two held each other,  
both of them moving closer to the moment of ecstasy as Erika's apprentice did her best to make it memorable.

Erika was the first to finally let go, being more comfortable with the situation, and having no fear of appearing foolish before her guest. With a sudden exclamation, the woman arched her back, pushing down against the bed with both hands as she lifted her head towards the ceiling.

Miranda opened her eyes at the sound, her expression becoming embarrassed once more as she tried to contain her excitement. The courier's efforts were to no avail, though, as she stared up at the already beautiful woman before her, made all the more so by the ecstasy that gripped her.

Almost without realizing it, Miranda's hands moved to cup Erika's breasts, her fingers entrapping the woman's hardened nipples and squeezing them tightly as Erika gritted her teeth, her body shaking almost violently.

The sight of Erika's ecstasy soon became almost too much for the girl to take, but as a long, deeply felt exclamation escaped her lover's lips, and Erika flung her head back forward to stare intensely down at Miranda, the courier knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

There was simply something in Erika's eyes at that moment, a deeply rooted passion that overlaid the woman's normal serenity. In that moment,  
Erika completely let go, with no boundaries or barriers to hide her feelings. What Miranda saw was an all-consuming desire, a desire for the courier herself.

Miranda let out a half surprised exclamation of her own, suddenly feeling the vibrator holding steady inside of her as a peculiar warmth touched her own hardened clit. A heartbeat later and Miranda realized that it was Erika's wetness that had touched her.

With that, Miranda's back arched, her head pressing against the pillow as Erika came back down to place a series of frantic kisses along the courier's neck. As her body shook, convulsing beneath Erika, Miranda stopped caring about looking foolish. She no longer worried about other people overhearing or about being made fun of for the silly expressions upon her face or the things she might find herself saying.

Miranda simply let go. Her lungs practically emptied of air as she screamed out her pent-up emotion. She lost control over her limbs, and soon lost track of them. Soon even gravity lost all meaning and the courier felt as though she weighed nothing at all, the only thing planting her to the bed being the intense sensations from her womanhood, and the aching of her clit that demanded more and more of Samantha's attention.

Time soon lost all meaning, and Miranda had no way of knowing whether a moment or an hour had passed. But when at last reality began to make sense to her once more, Miranda felt the warm, comforting presence of two bodies pressed up against her. Distantly, the girl could hear herself panting,  
and she realized just how much the experience had taken out of her.

Opening her eyes, Miranda was surprised to find them wet with drying tears, and blushed as she felt Erika's soft lips kiss her cheek fondly. "Are you okay, Miri?" the woman inquired quietly, brushing the courier's hair from her eyes.

"You almost gave us a bit of a scare on that one, deary," added Samantha with a bit of a chuckle, her fingers wiping away the moisture from Miranda's opposite cheek, "After all, there's no way I'm -that- good!"

Miranda laughed happily, finding her arms holding both women as their legs entwined. "I'm afraid that you are," she agreed, turning to the redhead with a blushing grin, "I just hope you don't think it was unfair of us to make you do all the work."

Samantha gave the courier a bit of an overdone pout that made them both smile before kissing Miranda teasingly on the chin. "Well, if you feel so bad about it, you could always make it up to me," she suggested, making her voice sound slightly helpless, "After watching that rather entertaining display of yours, I'm afraid that I've become unconscionablely randy."

Miranda turned her head towards Erika and received a reassuring smile in answer to her silent question. "It is only fair," the woman soft with a hint of mischief in her voice, "She did so much for both of us, that it's only fair that we return the favour. Wouldn't you agree, deary?"

The courier nodded and took a moment to retrieve her limbs before sitting up and looking nervously down at the still smiling Orange Islander.  
"If, if I mess up here, be sure to tell me okay?" Miranda inquired shyly,  
shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Samantha chuckled at the thought, shaking her head in amusement. "Just do whatever comes to mind, deary," she said gently, touching the Miranda's cheek fondly, "your body knows what to do, even if you don't. Just listen to it, and don't think that you need to be perfect or anything. This isn't a competition or anything."

Miranda swallowed hard, her body shaking with nervous excitement as she nodded slowly. "Well, it sounds like a sound idea," the courier replied, a bit of an embarrassed laugh entering into her voice as she glanced shyly back at Erika, "But I'm just not completely sure where to begin."

Miranda was a little surprised not to be laughed at, but quickly chastised herself for the thought as Erika smiled back at her fondly,  
slipping an arm about the courier's shoulders and drawing her closer.

"That's alright," Erika said softly as both she and Samantha sat up,  
flanking Miranda's sides, "Just relax and let your body tell you what to do. Don't be afraid of doing what comes naturally, and please don't worry about what we'll think. You're not in competition with anyone but yourself."

Miranda merely nodded slowly, pushing down her nervousness as she turned towards Erika, her hand touching the side of the woman's face, caressing it gently. "Then, may I kiss you again?" she inquired hesitantly, the courier's pale complexion reddening as Miranda managed to find the words to necessary to express her desire.

Erika's smile was all the permission she needed, and Miranda found the woman's lips meet her own halfway. The soft warmth of Erika's lips eased the girl's tension almost immediately, causing Miranda to let out a soft sigh as she pulled away, subconsciously wetting her lips before turning to Samantha.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' the courier mused inwardly, the mischievous smile upon Samantha's face causing Miranda to fight back a grin as she felt the woman's fingers slip through her hair, holding Miranda's head still as Samantha moved closer.

"You know," the redhead whispered softly, brushing her lips lightly across Miranda's as she spoke, her eyes looking searchingly into Miranda's own, "I can still taste you upon my lips."

The words caused Miranda to blush deeper even as Samantha suppressed a bit of a giggle before pressing her lips against the courier's, giving Miranda a quick, playful kiss before pulling back. To her surprise,  
however, Samantha immediately felt Miranda move forward, repositioning herself and taking hold of the woman's shoulder as the courier kissed her firmly.

Taken aback for a moment by Miranda's sudden lack of restraint, Samantha sighed heavily as she leaned back against her pillow, almost melting as Miranda moved to straddle her legs, kneeling before her as the courier's hands slid slowly down from Samantha's shoulders, down to the woman's breasts. Samantha tilted her head forward slightly as she felt Miranda's fingers entrap her nipples between them, gently squeezing them as the girl gave her breasts the softest of squeezes, her fingertips shifting slightly to caress them.

As their kiss was broken, leaving Miranda once more panting for breath,  
her body shaking all over, Samantha put her arms around the girl to steady her. "You okay?" she inquired softly, her tone holding a hint of seriousness and concern.

"So long as you are," the courier replied hesitantly, glancing suddenly over at Erika who was watching them both intently, an approving smile crossing her lips as their eyes met, "And, so long as you're not jealous,  
that is..."

Erika gave a soft chuckle, moving closer and giving Miranda a soft kiss just behind the ear. "I feel only a little envious," she admitted, her tone seemingly amused by the thought.

"Envious? Of what?" Miranda inquired, giving the Gym Leader a confused look as she tried once more to follow Erika's often peculiar seeming logic.

The woman sighed softly, both her hands reaching out, each one sliding behind one of their heads, her fingers slipping affectionately through both Miranda and Samantha's hair as she spoke. "Of my dear apprentice," Erika replied, receiving a soft chuckle from Samantha, who bowed her head slightly to hide her amusement, "for being the recipient of your passion,  
Miri. You are such a gentle girl on the outside, but I can see the fire in your eyes. You're always so careful. Trying not to become overly excited,  
or to let people know that you have such strong feelings."

"What are you saying?" the courier inquired softly, suddenly not finding the strength to deny the words she knew to be true.

"That you shouldn't force calmness and control upon your inner turmoil"  
Erika explained, her fingers running through Miranda's hair soothingly,  
"that you shouldn't be afraid of letting it all out. Bottling so much passion for too long can't be good for anyone. And, to be honest, seeing you release it like you just did is rather exciting to me. It's like watching you be reborn, taking control of both your life, and of your mind and body. It's a beautiful thing, Miranda, and I only wish to share in this moment."

Miranda let out a small chuckle, doing her best to hide behind her dark bangs. "I, I guess I'm just not really the submissive type," she concluded with a nervous laugh, suddenly feeling Samantha pull her closer into a reassuring embrace, holding the courier tightly as the woman gently kissed Miranda's neck.

"No, no you're not," she agreed, a hint of something mischievous creeping into Samantha's tone as she spoke, "but you care too much about people to be truly dominant with anyone, don't you?"

Miranda frowned for a moment, shaking her head slowly as she calmed herself, knowing the words to be true. "That's why I didn't win in the battle we had, wasn't it?" she inquired thoughtfully, her words more of a statement as she held tightly onto Samantha, "Because I'm afraid of being too... Too much like my Mom, I guess."

"And because you're afraid your pokemon won't love you if you take charge too much," Erika added carefully.

"A trait that spills over into my human relationships as well, I guess"  
Miranda concluded, "I'm afraid of my own desire for self-fulfillment alienating those I care for..."

"No one can be one hundred percent unselfish, deary," said Erika softly,  
her voice seeming like a distant island of calm in the turmoil of emotions Miranda felt, "But sometimes, what may seem like a selfish desire is actually what those you care for want. Some people, and especially pokemon, feel a need to be lead. Some more than others. And when that leader is someone who is full of love and compassion, a seemingly selfish desire to lead can actually be quite a selfless one."

Miranda simply nodded, her head resting upon Samantha's shoulder for a long moment. Taking a deep breath, she soon looked up, pulling back far enough to look directly into Samantha's dark green eyes. "I want you to lay down on your back," she said in a serious, yet shaky tone, receiving a small reassuring smile, and a quick nod from Samantha.

As Miranda moved off of her, Samantha obediently shuffled forward before lying back down with her head upon one of the bed's overstuffed pillows. This accomplished, Miranda took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she rallied her confidence. The courier then crawled backward down the length of the bed, moving sideways before slipping her hands under Samantha's thighs and easily coaxing the woman's legs to bend at the knee, carefully moving them further apart as Miranda lied down on her stomach between them,  
supporting herself on her forearms.

Swallowing down her nervousness, Miranda glanced over the length of her lover's naked form to where Samantha was already propping herself up with a second pillow to get a better view. Then, as she glanced down at Samantha's waiting womanhood, Miranda suddenly recalled Erika's words. That they could stop at any time, and all she needed to do was say so. 'No,' she told herself, trying not the let the surge of eagerness embarrass her too much, 'There's no turning back. No running away. No more going through life feeling hollow and unsatisfied...'

Miranda then turned her head to one side to gently kiss Samantha's inner thigh, savouring the feeling of her lover's soft skin and tensing nervously as the courier heard Samantha let out a small pleasurable gasp.

'She likes it, it's okay,' Miranda told herself, glancing sideways at her lover's expression as she began kissing her way along Samantha's thigh,  
half-smiling as she stopped, her lips dangerously close to her lover's womanhood, Samantha letting out a combination of a moan and a gasp as Miranda kissed her way back down.

As her kisses reached halfway down Samantha's inner thigh, Miranda touched the woman's skin with the tip of her tongue before beginning to run it back the other way. It was then that Miranda giggled, suddenly feeling Samantha's body jump as she felt the woman's fingers take up twin handfuls of her hair.

"You're gonna drive my barmy, dear!" Samantha laughed, her body tensing as Miranda's tongue stopped just as it reached the end of her thigh before the girl's kisses returned, this time heading down the opposite leg.

Miranda chuckled softly in response, letting out a soft exclamation as Samantha's fingers squeezed tighter, gently pulling the courier's dark hair and sending a pleasant tingle down her spine. To show her appreciation,  
Miranda turned directly towards Samantha's womanhood and gave her labia a gentle, experimental kiss that caused the Orange Islander to suddenly sit straight up, gasping for breath after letting out a rather loud exclamation.

"S-sorry," Samantha chuckled as Miranda stared up at her in amazement,  
"You kinda caught me off guard there."

"I'll try and keep that idea in mind," commented Erika as Miranda covered her mouth to hide her smile as she laughed.

Samantha grinned back at the woman before lying back upon the bed,  
carefully unwinding Miranda's hair from her fingers before gently running them through the girl's midnight locks, signing contentedly as the tip of Miranda's tongue began running up her labia in long, slow, experimental movements.

Dismissing the thought of giving the courier a word or two of encouragement lest it embarrass her, or worse, break her rhythm, Samantha's eyes became half-lidded as she watched the courier lap slowly at her labia.  
Every so often, Miranda's body would let off a small shudder, and Samantha had to smile as the courier's breathing became subtly haggard.

A few moment's later, Miranda's eyes suddenly widened, the girl gasping a little and suppressing a bit of nervous laughter as she felt, more than tasted Samantha's arousal upon her tongue. Her lover gave her a reassuring smile as she retracted her tongue, examining the flavour for a moment before swallowing.

"You okay?" Samantha inquired with a bit of a chuckle, bemused by the pleased/embarrassed expression upon the courier's face.

"P-Perfectly," Miranda stammered, trying unsuccessfully to banish the grin from her face, instead choosing to duck back down and run her tongue once more up the line between Samantha's labia, sighing softly at the compelling taste of the wetness that grew between them.

She could then feel Samantha's fingers running through her hair once more as Miranda flattened her tongue, caressing both her lover's labia with it as she lapped at Samantha's womanhood. Glancing up, Miranda could see that Samantha was leaning back somewhat, her head pushing down hard against the pillow as she breathed shallowly through her mouth. The courier then smiled at the expression etched upon her lover's face and decided it was time to experiment a little more.

Narrowing her tongue to a point, Miranda pressed the tip of it between Samantha's labia near the bottom, barely penetrating the woman yet soliciting a sharp gasp. Miranda then began to drag her tongue upwards,  
slowly collecting the stick-sweet wetness upon her tongue before stopping at the top, smiling inwardly to herself as she felt Samantha's body tense.  
Miranda then with drew, watching as her lover's body relaxed rather heavily before repeating the process at an unhurried pace, each time pressing her tongue a little deeper into Samantha's womanhood, and being careful to hold off on swallowing the collected moisture.

Several moments later, and Samantha was clinging tightly to Miranda's hair once again, the girl trying not to laugh as Samantha writhed beneath her touch. With her tongue pressing nearly halfway inside, Miranda could feel Samantha's inner walls clench tightly together, pushing back at her each time she dragged her tongue upwards, the sticky-sweetness of the woman's desire spilling out across Samantha's labia each time.

When at last Samantha could take no more, her body shaking as her breath came out in whimpering moans, and her fingers pulled Miranda's face closer to her womanhood, the courier finally allowed her tongue to slip out and slide wetly up to Samantha's clit.

As the courier's tongue touched the hard, little nub, Samantha arched her back, somehow finding the strength to let go of Miranda's hair as not to yank it out as she struggled to vocalize her feelings. Her body shook almost violently as the tip of Miranda's tongue slid over Samantha's clit,  
inexpertly moving slowly back and forth across it before making a slow circle around it, wetting the little nub with the woman's own sticky sweetness. Samantha then forced her hands away from Miranda's hair as she practically convulsed, a prolong, desperate exclamation escaping her lips as she instead gripped the courier's shoulders, using her last once of sanity to ensure the woman didn't injure Miranda in return for the joy the courier had given her.

Miranda winced a bit as she felt her lover's nails dig into her shoulders, but found it to be a small price to pay for the elation she felt at bringing Samantha to ecstasy. Once the woman was far beyond the point of no-return, the courier slipped her tongue lower, pushing it as far between Samantha's labia as she could, covering her lover's labia with her mouth before beginning to suckle with all her might.

Surprise crossed Samantha's face for a heartbeat's time as the desperately panting woman turned her head to Erika who was watching with intense interest. The redhead could only half-smile and shake her head at Miranda's voracious need to bring her pleasure, but was far from arguing.

Catching the look in Samantha's eye, however, Erika merely smiled approvingly before bending down from her sitting position to give her apprentice several soft kisses randomly about her face as Samantha found it difficult to close her mouth long enough to kiss back. To further prolong her apprentice's ecstatic torture, Erika's hand slipped to her breast, the woman's fingertips playing teasingly across it, occasionally playfully pinching her nipple, and causing Samantha to moan all the more.

Meanwhile, Miranda let out a soft, appreciative sound of her own as Samantha all but flooded her mouth, the courier's tongue almost being forced out as the woman's moist inner walls convulsed around it, the flavour seemingly deliciously addictive to Miranda's pallet. Glancing up,  
Miranda felt a strong urge to smile back as Erika lifted her head and looked at her with a pleased expression upon her face.

"Oh-!" gasped Miranda, pulling her mouth away and panting heavily as she only then noticed the ache in her jaw. As she reached up to rub it,  
though, Miranda gave Erika an embarrassed smile, feeling the stick wetness upon her face that could have only come from one source.

"Don't worry," assured Erika with a soft chuckle, "it will take her a few moment's to realize you've stopped."

Miranda nodded slowly in understanding, licking her lips clean as she watched Samantha for a few moments, wondering if it had taken her as long to come down from the experience. "Wow..." was all the courier could mutter, shaking her head in amazement, "I- I did this, didn't I?"

Erika chuckled softly as Samantha's hands slipped from Miranda's shoulders, sliding down her arms as the still panting woman stared up at the courier longingly. "Yes, yes indeed you did," Erika agreed, moving back a bit as Miranda caught the needy look in Samantha's eyes and obligingly crawled overtop of her so they could hold one another.

"Th- thank you," the redhead sighed heavily, her arms clinging firmly to Miranda once the girl had moved close enough.

"No problem," assured Miranda with a chuckle, giving Samantha a small kiss before happily hugging her back, "that was fun. I- I just hope that I haven't worn you out too much."

"Oh, I think I could go for another round," Samantha laughed, glancing at Erika slyly, hoping to illicit even a hint of jealousy. Finding only an approving smile and a nod, though, Samantha gave her lover a small, playful pout before grinning broadly.

Miranda, meanwhile, glanced over at the nightstand beside the bed, her stormy gray eyes going wide as she spotted the device Samantha had used on her. "That's odd," commented Miranda without thinking, causing both Erika and Samantha to glance back in her direction with some concern, "that sure felt a whole lot bigger than it actually is."

"The mind is the most easily stimulated erogenous zone, my dear"  
commented Erika with a sly smile, "But yes, I was careful to choose something relatively innocuous, seeing as you hadn't had much experience with such things."

Miranda nodded slowly, moving to a sitting position and straddling Samantha's hips as she stared down at the phallic device, its length wrapped in a thick, spongy, dark green material she recalled being rather pliable. "I'm afraid I've no experience with 'toys' at all," she confessed, immediately blushing, and thankful that neither of her lovers commented upon it, "It was really quite something, though..."

The courier's voice trailed off before she could incriminate herself further, but the bemused smile that crossed Samantha's face when she looked down at her told Miranda that she didn't always need to express her thoughts to have them picked upon on.

"Would you like to give it a go?" Samantha inquired, causing a tingle to run up Miranda's spine, the girl nibbling her bottom lip as she glanced back at the device uncertainly, "I wasn't lying when I said I'd be willing to go another round."

Miranda closed her eyes, inhaling deeply and letting it out slowly before nodding, hoping desperately the entire time that she didn't look too embarrassed or terribly over-eager about the prospect. "I, I'd like that"  
she confessed, reaching out with a shaking hand to take up the vibrator,  
the courier's gray eyes going wide as her fingers squeezed the pliable sheath it was wrapped in.

"The switch is on the bottom," commented Samantha, a tinge of unashamed eagerness apparent in her voice.

Miranda merely nodded, turning the vibrator over and jumping a little as her thumb hit the on switch. Miranda then laughed as it hummed quietly in her hand, shaking her head in amusement as she shut it off and moved away from Samantha.

"Okay," the courier instructed after composing herself once again as she sat next to the woman, "I... I'd like you to roll over on your stomach now."

Samantha's eyes went wide as she gave Miranda a bit of a mischievous grin. "Gladly!" the woman laughed, causing the courier turn away to hide her embarrassed look as Samantha rolled over before sliding up onto her hands and knees so that Miranda was kneeling behind her, "I'm actually really quite fond of doing it this way."

"Oh, don't tell me that!" Miranda replied, covering her face with her free hand, shaking her head as she laughed, before taking a moment to compose herself.

"Terribly sorry," said Samantha slyly, looking over her shoulder at Miranda, her long, fiery red hair cascading downward dramatically, "I promise to be good from now on. Unless you don't want me to be."

Miranda coughed into her hand, glancing to one side as she made an attempt to change the subject. "So, you say that the switch is on the bottom then?" the courier inquired, turning the vibrator upside down,  
peering at it curiously as Samantha chuckled.

"That's right," she replied with an amused smile, her body shivering pleasantly as Samantha felt Miranda's fingers tentatively touch her still wet folds lightly, brushing the silky-soft folds with a level of curiosity that filled Samantha with a pleasant feeling.

Miranda nervously nibbled her bottom lip for a moment as her fingers brushed lightly over Samantha's womanhood, two of the pressing lightly against her labia as the one in the middle pushed a little more boldly. Miranda gasped as she encountered only token resistance, her middle finger sinking into the warm wetness as Samantha let out a soft moan and shivered pleasantly.

"That's okay, right?" Miranda inquired, glancing up to find Samantha's head tilted far back, the woman closing her eyes, concentrating solely on the sensation of Miranda's almost tentative touch.

"She's having a good time, dear," said Erika softly, coming up behind Miranda and slipping her arms about the girl's waist, "You've nothing to worry about."

Miranda nodded slowly, shivering slightly as she felt Erika's warm,  
naked body press against her own, the woman's hands sliding idly across her skin as Miranda herself pushed her finger deeper, giggling a little as she felt Samantha's inner walls contract upon the digit.

"Well, at least I know I have some hidden talent," Miranda chuckled,  
tilting her head to one side as Erika's slightly parted lips traced a line up along her neck to her ear.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find all sorts of hidden talents in you, deary"  
whispered Erika, her teeth dragging lightly across Miranda's earlobe,  
causing the courier to shiver, "Assuming you might want to stay on for a few more days."

Miranda nodded slowly, her eyes concentrating for a moment on her finger as it slid back out of Samantha's womanhood before pushing it back in. "I,  
I think I'd like that," she replied slowly two of her fingers still caressing Samantha's labia as Miranda's middle finger continued to move about inside.

"I'm glad," continued Erika, one hand sliding slowly down towards Miranda's womanhood as the other slipped up towards her breast, "There's still so much you could learn here. And so much we still don't know about you..."

Miranda gasped as she felt the tip of Erika's tongue caress her ear as the woman's hand gently cupped her small breast, squeezing it gently as one of Erika's fingers slid slowly back and forth, caressing Miranda's nipple.  
At the same time, Erika's other hand moved lower, the woman moving her fingers apart to avoid Miranda's clit as they traced along her skin,  
sliding down across her labia.

"Is this okay, Miranda?" came Erika's whispered voice, seemingly from far away, but all Miranda could do was to nod in response, her body tensing even as a shiver ran up her spine, a deep feeling of need rising in Miranda as she felt Erika's hand lift to avoid touching her clit.

"I, I'm just a little nervous," the girl confessed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as she felt Erika's slow line of kisses move down across her neck.

"I could always stop," Erika murmured, her fingers brushing slowly back and forth across Miranda's labia, her touch so light it was almost as gentle as a warm Summer's breeze.

"I'd never forgive you," Miranda sighed, her thumb switching on the vibrator once again, the low humming sound it gave off causing Samantha to jump a little, her body quivering in anticipation as the woman held her bottom a bit higher.

"You're so wonderfully insatiable," Erika giggled, her fingers giving Miranda's nipple a bit of a squeeze that caused the courier to let out a gasp of her own, "You'll probably wear us both out before this night is done, yet still be looking for more."

Miranda moved her head forward, letting her long dark hair fall across her face to hide her smile. "This is my first opportunity to be truly.  
'Satisfied'," the courier chuckled, taking a deep breath as she pulled her hand back and brought the vibrator closer to Samantha's womanhood.

"So long as it's not your last," said Erika with a hint of seriousness,  
turning to watch with great interest as her apprentice gasped at the sensation the spongy feeling end of the vibrator touching her bare skin.

"It won't be. I promise," assured Miranda, trying unsuccessfully to banish the smile that crossed her face as she moved the device slowly up and down between Samantha's labia, causing the woman to jump and squirm as she moaned happily, occasionally letting out a small giggle at the sensation.

Erika sighed happily, resting her chin upon Miranda's shoulder, her fingers continuing to caress the courier's womanhood as she watched. Then,  
as Miranda held the vibrator still, she could see Samantha tense up at what was to come. But as she began to push the phallic device forward, Miranda gasped, feeling Erika's finger sliding into her at the same unhurried,  
careful pace.

Holding the vibrator still for a moment, Miranda could feel Erika's finger holding steady as well, only the barest bit of it pushing into her own warm wetness. As Samantha's fingers curled, taking up firm handfuls of bed sheets, the courier glanced sideways at Erika who merely smiled in reply.

'Oh dear...' thought Miranda with a smile, 'this, this could get interesting.'

Tilting her head back a little and habitually biting her bottom lip,  
Miranda pushed the vibrator forward ever so slightly. Sure enough, as Samantha let out the breath she'd been holding, Erika's finger pushed deeper into the courier's womanhood.

Unable to stop herself, Miranda let out a small chuckle, turning her head to peer into Erika's all too innocent eyes. Without a word, Miranda pressed her lips to Erika's, tilting her head to one side and sighing softly as she felt the woman's tongue press experimentally against her lips.

The courier found herself quick to oblige, shaking a little as she parted her lips and touched Erika's tongue with her own, the sensation sending pleasurable chills up her spine. As the two kissed, Miranda opened one eye, half-smiling as she pushed the vibrator further, inhaling sharply as she saw how easily it slid inside of Samantha, the woman's excitement ensuring her inner walls were ready to accept the intruder.

To her surprise, Miranda felt Erika's finger slide all the way up inside of her a heartbeat later. The girl gasped, her body shaking as she held perfectly still for a long moment, feeling Erika's other hand leave her breast so that the woman's arm might hold her steady. When she had at last composed herself, Erika merely smiled, kissing Miranda deeply once again,  
her finger beginning to slide slowly in and out of Miranda's womanhood, the feeling of which sent wonderful tingles throughout the courier's body.

Miranda closed her eyes again, concentrating on the sensation, and trying to copy Erika's movements with the vibrator, sliding it slowly in and out of Samantha. Occasionally slipping it almost the entire way out where Miranda proceeded to tease Samantha with its end for several moments before pushing it back into her almost the entire way.

"You're doing quite well," whispered Erika as she pulled back, breaking off their kiss and leaving them both panting, taking a moment to listen to the pleasurable sounds her apprentice let out.

"You, you're not still jealous, right?" Miranda inquired a small,  
bemused smile, slowly twisting the vibrator to the right as Samantha let out a surprised sound before burring her face in the pillow to letting out a particularly loud exclamation.

Erika shook her head slowly, smiling as her free hand moved up to caress Miranda's cheek. "You have so much concern for others," the woman mused happily, "how is it that such a wonderful and pretty girl like you hasn't found someone else to fulfill her needs?"

Miranda smiled back, giving Erika a soft kiss before glancing back down at Samantha, her free hand sliding over the rise of the woman's bottom and giving it a firm squeeze. "A courier's career is like that," she replied softly, smiling as Samantha arched her back, inhaling sharply as Miranda slid the vibrator back before pushing it a little deeper than before, "But I'm in no hurry to start again."

Erika nodded, her fingers slipping away from Miranda as the woman slid down and laid herself down up the bed upon her back. "What are-?" began Miranda, suddenly feeling Erika's warm, soft hands upon her thighs as the woman shuffled closer.

"You'll see," Erika replied with a bit of a chuckle, suddenly kissing her way up Miranda's inner thighs, causing the girl's body to shiver as Erika neared the courier's womanhood.

"Oh, my!" Miranda stammered, her fingers gripping Samantha's bottom a little tighter as she took in a deep breath.

"Something wrong, deary?" teased Samantha, panting as she glanced over her shoulder and grinned broadly.

Miranda glanced back at Samantha and suddenly blushed, her eyes going wide as she came back to reality. "Oh, nothing," the courier assured,  
taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out as she looked down at the vibrator, its spongy deep green sheath glistening with Samantha's wetness,  
"Just a little overwhelmed, I guess..."

"We could stop if you'd like," murmured Erika softly, her gentle kisses tickling Miranda's skin and eliciting a soft giggle from the courier.

"Only if you never want me to forgive you," replied Miranda teasingly,  
closing her eyes and sighing heavily as she felt the barest touch of the end of Erika's tongue as it ran along the line between her labia, the sensation just as teasing as her words.

"I think I know that feeling," added Samantha, nibbling her bottom lip as she pushed her hips back, causing the vibrator to slide back into herself despite Miranda's momentarily stationary hand.

"Oh, sorry!" Miranda responded quickly, surprised by Samantha's eagerness, but too distracted by the sensation of Erika's tongue, pressing ever so slightly harder each time the woman lapped at her labia to feel embarrassed by it.

"No, no," Samantha soothed softly, wetting her lips as she moved back and forth, letting Miranda hold the vibrator still for the moment, "You're doing wonderfully, dear. You've nothing to apologize for."

Miranda merely nodded, wetting her lips nervously as she watched the way Samantha's womanhood seemed to cling hungrily to the vibrating toy as she pushed back and pulled forward, the courier's body tingling all over as Erika's tongue seemed to take forever to slide along the length of her labia.

After a few moments the sensation gave Miranda the courage she needed to slide her free hand downwards, her touch eliciting a soft moaning sigh from Samantha as the courier's fingertips tentatively touched Samantha's clit.  
The sensation causing her to jump a little and catch her breath as Miranda's fingers experimentally caressed the hardened nub.

"Is that okay?" the courier inquired softly, inhaling suddenly through her teeth and letting the breath back out slowly as she felt Erika's tongue suddenly press upwards, Miranda's body eagerly accepting the intruder.

Samantha's only reply the question, however, was a bit of a chuckle as she caught her breath, torn between amusement and desire. But what her voice could not articulate, Samantha's body said quite clearly by pushing back harder upon the vibrator before bucking her hips a bit, the woman's fingers curling as they took up handfuls of the bed sheets.

Miranda gasped as Samantha's labia pressed suddenly against her fingers,  
leaving warm moisture upon them as she pulled back before pushing towards the courier once again. Letting out a small, embarrassed chuckle of her own, Miranda twisted the vibrator slightly as Samantha pushed back, causing the redhead to let out a shuddering sigh as the courier's legs began to shake from the strain of straddling Erika, and from the sensations the woman's tongue was bringing her.

Miranda's determination not to stop continued, however, holding her hand still so that Samantha's back and forth motions would drag the woman's clit across her fingers by itself, Miranda pushed the vibrator deeper as Samantha came towards her. As she felt it stop, refusing to go further, a tinge of guilt poked at Miranda's conscience, only to be quickly dispelled as Samantha suddenly buried her face in her pillow to muffle her exclamation, the woman's hips shaking as they both held still as best they could.

Almost absently, Miranda noticed that Erika's tongue had slipped away and knew that her other lover was watching. With a small mischievous grin,  
Miranda watched Samantha hang on the brink for a moment more before her fingers parted, pushing upwards to entrap the woman's clit before squeezing it gently.

Samantha's reaction was instantaneous. As the woman's body shook almost violently, Miranda had to grit her teeth to hold the vibrator steady,  
Samantha's inner walls threatening to force it back out as she grabbed the edges of the pillow to support herself. With a strange feeling of exhilaration, Miranda eased the pressure of her fingers upon Samantha's clit before wriggling them slightly; caressing the nub with a gentleness that was almost in contrast to way the woman's body was shaking.

Samantha responded by suddenly stiffening, her body holding nearly completely still for a long moment, the woman holding her breath before suddenly lifting her head from the pillow and letting it out again and pulling forward. Falling forward onto the bed and crawling a little further up it to leave Miranda holding the glistening vibrator with an amused expression upon her face as Samantha lie before her panting to catch her breath.

A moment later, and Miranda felt Erika's arms around her once more, the woman having extricated herself in order to kneel just behind the courier once more. "She's exaggerating a little, but for the most part that was your doing," the Gym Leader whispered into Miranda's ear, soliciting a quiet, embarrassed giggle.

Miranda nodded slowly, watching as Samantha rolled over onto her back and smiled up at the girl, her arms extended towards Miranda invitingly. "Surely I'm not that good!" the courier blurted, causing Samantha to laugh as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Miranda.

"Certainly good enough to make sure I'll prolly sleep for a week straight," the redhead assured, her hands running up Erika's back as Miranda found herself held by both women, if not a little awkwardly, "but how about you? How do you feel?"

Miranda paused for moment, catching the seriousness in the woman's tone.  
"Kind of exhilarated," she replied slowly, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile, "I don't think I could sleep if my life depended on it!"

Samantha exchanged a look with her mentor and smiled, her gaze returning Miranda. "My goodness but you're delightfully insatiable!" the woman chuckled, smiling as she saw the look on Miranda's face, "But unfortunately, I'm not..."

Miranda gave a bit of pout as Samantha slipped away and swung her legs off the bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes," the woman promised with a weary smile, struggling to stand upon her wobbling legs, "I'll bring back some fresh tea as well. The last batch is sure to be long since cooled by now."

Miranda glanced over her shoulder as Samantha slipped a robe about her shoulders before stepping out into the hallway, feeling suddenly conscious of the fact that she was suddenly alone with Erika. "I, I hope you don't mind me saying this," the courier said hesitantly, leaning back against the woman's warm body, enjoying the feeling of the reassuring hug Erika gave her, "but you two have a rather peculiar relationship."

Erika chuckled lightly in the courier's ear, giving Miranda's neck a soft kiss before her arms began to slip away. "It more than likely wouldn't work even half as well for anyone else," she assured, coming around to the front before lying back down upon the bed's ruffled sheets,  
"we do care for one another, make no mistake. It is simply that there are some lessons that can only be taught in an intimate setting. To be honest,  
we don't normally pursue other lovers we don't intend on 'sharing'. But here are times when a little self-indulgence is permissible."

Miranda's eyes widened as she stared down at Erika's naked form for a moment, her pulse raising, her emotions feeling a bit conflicted as she nervously wet her lips. "I, I really don't think I could settle for that"  
the girl confessed, a tinge of guilt making her wince as Miranda became fearful of offending her hostess, "I think that I'd like to make my next relationship as serious and meaningful as possible. Not that yours doesn't, it's just-"

Erika's reassuring smile cut her off, the look in the woman's mysterious emerald eyes causing Miranda to catch her breath. "Don't be afraid to speak your mind, Miri," the Gym Leader assured, patting the bed beside her,  
"I've always found honesty to be a rather refreshing trait; there are far too many lies and half-truths in the world. It's one of the reasons I've become so adept at knowing the feelings of others."

Miranda blushed again, using the excuse of lying down to let her hair fall forward to hide her expression, knowing full well that Erika could sense her continued desire, and the courier's deep attraction to the woman.

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about, my dear," Erika said at last as Miranda lay upon her side facing the woman, the space between them seeming all to vast and infinite, only to be bridged as Erika's hand touched the girl's shoulder softly, "To be honest, I'd like to continue this for a bit longer, with just you. That's part of the reason Samantha went out. She's really become quite intuitive..."

Miranda glanced up at the woman, her expression a bit nervous as the feel of Erika's touch sent a curiously warm feeling through her. "I, I kinda know the feeling," she replied hesitantly, the courier's smile only partially suppressed, "Well, the continuing on part, anyway. I guess Samantha was right, I am a bit insatiable."

Erika chuckled softly, sliding her arm around Miranda and moving closer,  
her leg sliding over the courier's, soliciting a small, pleasant shiver from Miranda at the closeness of their contact. "So it's alright with you then?" Erika inquired softly, the end of her nose brushing against Miranda's, "You'd like to make love to me?"

Miranda swallowed down her nervousness, finding it difficult to speak,  
and nodding her reply, finding it far easier to move her face a little closer and press her lips lightly against Erika's rather than speak. Her lover responded in kind, the woman sighing softly, her hand moving up across Miranda's arm, over her should and neck to hold Miranda's face fondly for a moment.

"You're going to make someone very happy one day, Miri," whispered Erika breathlessly, her fingers sliding up through the girl's hair, her smile becoming a little amused as Erika's fingers became snagged in its tangles.

"When you say that, I can almost believe its true," Miranda replied,  
chuckling a bit as Erika finally had to simply slide her hand back entirely to retrieve her fingers from the courier's hair.

"Nearly anything's possible, deary," Erika assured, the tips of her middle and index fingers gently tracing Miranda's jaw line, savoring her skin's softness, "Even if you don't believe it is, I'll leave this world a very surprised woman if you don't find someone else more worthy to love."

"I just hope you're a very old woman when you finally do, though," added Miranda teasingly with a bit of a giggle, slipping her arm around Erika as her confidence grew.

Erika closed her eyes and chuckled, nodding slowly in agreement. "That's something you can count upon," she assured, her fingers sliding under Miranda's chin to lift it slightly before kissing the girl lightly again, "but just now, I'd much rather concentrate on the present. For I doubt very much that I shall have this privilege again any time soon."

Miranda closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Erika's to hide her reaction to the woman's words, feeling nearly unable to contain herself,  
trusting in Erika's sincerity that they were true. As her kiss was eagerly returned, Miranda felt the fingers of Erika's free hand link with her own,  
giving the courier's hand a reassuring squeeze as Miranda's other hand moved to gently touch Erika's breast.

"It's alright," the woman said softly as their lips parted, leaving Miranda breathless as Erika's own free hand slid downward once again, her fingers moving teasingly over Miranda's breasts each in turn, "You needn't be afraid to touch me."

Miranda let out a bit of a self-conscious chuckle as she opened her eyes and looked into Erika's, her fingers running experimentally across her lover's breast, the feeling of Erika's soft skin sending pleasant chills through the courier.

"So long as you know that that applies to me as well," Miranda chuckled teasingly, blushing at her words and gasping as she felt Erika's fingers entrap one of her nipples between them.

"Actually," said Erika thoughtfully, her lips coming teasingly close to Miranda's as she spoke, occasionally brushing lightly against them, "I'd like to believe that I'm becoming quite adept at knowing your limits and avoiding them."

The courier sighed contentedly, her fingers coiling so that their tips dragged lightly across Erika's breast, stopping as they touched the hard nub of the woman's nipple. "You haven't scared me off yet," Miranda assured with a chuckle, glancing down to watch her fingers as they ran lightly over what they had found.

"I could never forgive myself if I did," assured Erika, inhaling slowly,  
her eyes half-lidded as two of Miranda's fingers slowly moved to entrap her nipple, gently rotating it slightly as the girl glanced up to gauge Erika's reaction, smiling as she caught the slightly unfocused look in her lover's eyes.

"Don't worry too much," Miranda assured softly, slowly releasing the hardened nub before moving her hand lower, the courier's fingers slowly tracing a path down over Erika's stomach, "I'm beginning to doubt you ever could."

As they passed her navel, Erika couldn't help but glance down, absently nibbling her bottom lip as Miranda's slightly shaking fingers slid slowly across the soft warmth of her womanhood, the courier's body giving a bit of a shiver at the contact. Erika glanced up just as Miranda looked at her,  
their eyes meeting for what seemed like an eternity before Erika moved closer, pressing her lips gently against the courier's.

Miranda sighed softly in response, thankful that she wasn't standing as Erika's show of affection made her body seem to melt, her hand momentarily leaving the soft feel of her lover's womanhood. "It's okay," Miranda could hear Erika whisper, their lips barely parting as the woman spoke, her gentle hand suddenly covering her own, coaxing it back to its former placement.

The courier nodded slowly, taking a slow deep breath before opening her eyes and smiling shyly back at Erika, allowing the woman to guide her hand as she felt her lover's fingers slide over her own. Miranda then watched intently, looking deeply into Erika's eyes for signs of reaction to their joined movements.

As Erika bending her leg at the knee to provide her with more room to move, Miranda let the woman coax her fingers into moving slowly up and down Erika's labia, causing her lover's body to give a small, sudden shiver that made the courier smile.

"You okay?" Miranda teased with a bit of a giggle in her voice,  
receiving a bemused smile from Erika as she pushed the girl's fingers closer together in response, causing Miranda to catch her breath as she felt a warm wetness upon them.

"That would depend on your definition 'okay'," Erika replied, gently nibbling her lip as she shifted her fingers slightly, coaxing the courier's fingers slightly until Miranda caught her breath, feeling her finger slide between Erika's labia, "Now then, are you 'okay'?"

Miranda blushed, bowing her head as she tried unsuccessfully not to smile, nodding slightly and moving her fingers lightly back and forth,  
finding the meager resistance of her lover's inner walls quickly dissipating under her touch. Glancing up, the girl caught Erika's soft smile, readily accepting a gentle kiss upon her forehead as her lover's hand slipped away.

"I think so," Miranda said softly, her fingers moving without the woman's coaxing, two of them caressing Erika's labia as the one between them pushed a little deeper.

"That's good to know," Erika breathed, her body giving a small shiver,  
the woman composing herself a moment later before touching Miranda's hand gently once again. "Just a moment, deary," said Erika softly, her smile banishing the sudden concern that made Miranda's heart sink as the woman moved onto her back and motioned the courier closer.

"S-sorry- I mean-" Miranda stammered without thinking as she pulled her hand away and sat up on her side, bowing her head to hide an embarrassed smile.

Erika chuckled softly in reply, her hand gliding fondly downward,  
caressing the girl's neck, shoulder and arm. "You're still a bit nervous"  
she said softly, her hand slipping down further to hold Miranda's, "Is there anything I can do fix that?"

Miranda glanced up, wetting her dry lips as she moved into a sitting position and gave Erika's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's silly," she replied, glancing away as she spoke, "But I'm actually finding being alone with you a little... I don't know. Like I'm putting more pressure on myself to impress you." Miranda looked back down into Erika's eyes, giving the woman a self-conscious smile. "See? It's silly."

Erika merely shook her head slowly, her emerald eyes seeming to fill with unwavering concern as Erika reached out with both arms to hold Miranda. "No, not at all," the woman said softly as the courier lied down on her side once again, this time slipping an arm around Erika, her head resting upon the woman's chest, just above her bosom, "I find it rather endearing, actually."

Miranda let out a short, self-conscious chuckle, sighing softly as she felt Erika's fingers running affectionately through her hair as best they could. "There you go again," the girl chuckled, lifting her head as she moved over Erika's body, bending her knees to support herself upon her shins and forearms, the courier's story gray eyes full of amusement as she looked down into the twin seas of emerald green that were Erika's,  
"increasing the size of my ego."

"Oh, don't worry," assured Erika, her bemused smile widening as she moved Miranda's hair away from the girl's face with both hands, "I'll be sure to stop once you've gained the right confidence, and not turn you into an egomaniac."

"I'd appreciate that," Miranda replied with a giggle, giving Erika's lips a quick, teasing kiss before moving down a little further, pushing her nervousness away once again. Trusting Erika to make her aware the instant she did something wrong, and trying not to think of it too much, Miranda nuzzled the woman's neck affectionately, finding the intense softness of Erika's skin almost impossible to resist.

A heartbeat later, Erika's fingers continued to play through the courier's midnight locks, the woman sighing contentedly and leaning her head back as Miranda's lips tentatively kissed their way down Erika's neck.  
Proceeding further, Miranda shuffled slowly downwards, letting out the occasional short, stifled giggle at her own awkwardness as Erika pulled an extra pillow over to support herself.

Looking up as she came to Erika's bosom, Miranda gave her lover another nervous smile, looking into the woman's eyes as she took a deep breath and lightly took one of Erika's nipples between her lips, pulling on it gently and just enough to solicit a small, sudden shiver from Erika. Pleased with the result, Miranda let her growing confidence wear down at the walls of her uncertainty, unwilling to allow the opportunity to pass.

As she felt Erika's hands move her once more out of control hair back,  
brushing it with her fingers down Miranda's back and out of the way, the girl closed her eyes, holding her breath as she ran the tip of her tongue experimentally over the hardened nub of Erika's nipple. Feeling Erika's body tense as her lover arched her back, Miranda exhaled softly, opening her eyes to watch Erika's reactions as the tip of her tongue teasingly lapped at her nipple.

Much to her satisfaction, Erika's fingers coiled a little tighter as the woman looked back down at Miranda through half-lidded eyes, giving an ever so slight nod of approval as the courier drew a portion of Erika's breast into her mouth, suckling gently as her tongue explored the woman's soft skin and hard nipple. Miranda then slowly pulled back, suckling gently so that Erika's breast would gain its freedom only after a long moment which caused the woman to arch her back and hold her breath.

When at last she was free of the warmth of Miranda's mouth, Erika relaxed once more, exhaling loudly as she fell back down, her breathing steadying only long enough for Miranda's lips to move to her other breast.  
Erika sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as she felt Miranda's hand suddenly cup her now unoccupied breast, letting out a soft moan as she felt the courier's teeth nibble her gently as Miranda suckled insistently.

As Miranda's fingers played experimentally across her breast, Erika couldn't help but cover the girl's hand, pushing her fingers closer together as they entrapped her nipple, squeezing it tighter as Miranda suckled the other a little harder. At the increased sensation, Erika let out a small gasp, receiving a pleased chuckled from Miranda who pulled her lips back slowly once more, only to replace her mouth with her free hand.

Erika released the courier's hand as she moved lower, sliding her fingers through Miranda's hair once more as the girl paused and placed a teasing kiss upon Erika's navel. Lifting her head a little higher to watch, Erika held her breath, feeling Miranda's slightly parted lips running across her naked skin, the girl's hands shaking a bit as they adoringly caressed Erika's small bosom.

Miranda lifted her head slightly as she felt her shoulders rub against Erika's inner thighs, the woman bending her legs at the knees and trying to give her a bit more room to maneuver. Miranda then smiled up at Erika, the woman's face just on the edge of becoming slightly blurry as the courier felt thankful that her vision wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Am I doing okay?" Miranda inquired coyly, receiving a soft chuckle from Erika, the woman's hands sliding down to her cheeks, holding her face fondly.

"Without question," Erika sighed happily, her hands sliding back up through Miranda's hair, subtly coaxing her lover to continue, "Just listen to your instincts. Your body knows what do to."

Miranda nodded slowly, stifling a self-conscious chuckle as she pulled her hands back, releasing Erika's breasts and bringing her arms back to support herself better as she shuffled lower and got comfortable. "I'll try and keep that in mind," the courier replied softly, swallowing her nervousness as she glanced back down at Erika's womanhood before lowering her head slowly.

As Erika's fingers played through her hair, reassuring her every step of the way, Miranda parted her lips and brushed them gently upwards against her lover's labia, giggling softly under her breath at the quiet gasp the woman let out at her touch. Bringing her lips back downwards, Miranda tentatively touched her tongue to the silky softness of Erika's skin,  
closing her eyes as the taste of the woman's excitement caused the courier to let out a quiet, joyous whimper before she could stop herself.

The feeling of Erika's fingertips pushing a little more insistently against her scalp brought Miranda back to reality a moment later, the girl letting her tongue slide lower, pushing its way between Erika's labia as it went. As she brought her tongue back upwards, collecting the sweet flavour of her lover's desire upon it, Miranda smiled inwardly, feeling Erika's body tense and knowing she was doing more than just 'okay'.

The gratifying feeling that filled Miranda also increased her confidence in what she was doing, her nervousness and self-conscious concerns being pushed further and further away as the girl placed her hands upon Erika's thighs, gently caressing them with her fingers as her tongue began lapping slowly at Erika's womanhood.

Feeling her lover's fingers curl as the woman's inner walls seemed to tense, Miranda quickly covered Erika's labia with her mouth, pushing deeply with her tongue and suckling as the woman approached her peak. Closing her eyes with a feeling of gratified contentment, Miranda moaned softly, her tongue twisting its way deeper into Erika, her lover's body began to shake,  
the woman letting out a long, helpless whimper as she tried unsuccessfully to contain herself.

Miranda finally managed to open her eyes as she heard an excited gasp suddenly escape Erika's lips, and was surprised to see the woman's cheeks flushed, her mask of complete calm shattering as Erika lifted her head,  
gasping helplessly for breath as she clung almost desperately to Miranda's hair, somehow finding the will to ease her grip before causing her lover any real pain.

As Miranda watched, Erika seemed poised upon the brink, the woman swallowing hard as she panted, her whole body shaking as she tried to contain herself but obviously unable to for very much longer. 'Let go'  
Miranda urged inwardly, fighting the urge to smile as she watched Erika teeter at the precipice of sensual ecstasy, 'I promise not to tell anyone how beautiful you are when you do...'

Erika's eyes suddenly flew open as Miranda pressed her mouth closer, the end of her nose brushing lightly against the woman's clit and causing Erika to catch her breath. Pressing her advantage, Miranda pulled her mouth away, panting as she then descended upon the hardened nub, her lips surrounding it with little room to spare as her tongue teasingly ran circles around Erika's clit without actually touching it.

"M-Miranda!" the woman gasped helplessly, her hands moving quickly to the courier's shoulders, gripping them tightly as she held her lover in place with her legs, "D- Don't tease!"

The courier couldn't help but smile happily at her handiwork, suddenly adding to Erika's sweet torment by running her fingertips down the length of the woman's labia before gently pressing the tip of her middle finger between them. Miranda then glanced up, catching the desperate look in Erika's eyes, the woman somehow finding the strength to give her a short nod before falling back down as the girl's finger made the same slow rotating movements that her tongue suddenly did upon Erika's clit.

Miranda barely felt Erika's nails as they pressed into her shoulders,  
the woman's hands pulling her closer, her legs wrapping about the courier's waist as Miranda's tongue pushed against her clit, rotating it wetly at the same time that her finger slid easily into Erika's wetness, only to be held in place as the woman's inner walls clenched tight once again.

Erika's voice then suddenly filled Miranda's ears, the woman letting out a long, helpless moan as she clung desperately to Miranda; her face flushing deeply as her body finally let go, her whole world centered upon the probing finger inside of her, and the way that Miranda suckled her clit as the girl's tongue caressed it.

It seemed to take forever for Erika's body to finally fall back onto the bed after arching her back almost painfully for several seconds. Even then, Miranda only pulled her head back slightly, panting as she continued circling Erika's clit with her tongue, the woman writhing beneath her,  
Erika's body shaking as it tried to unsuccessfully to come down.

"W-Wait-!" Erika gasped at last, laughing as she let go of Miranda's shoulders and held her face, lifting the girl's head only through the greatest of efforts, "I- I need a moment..."

Miranda, smiled as she saw the contented look upon Erika's face, the woman looking radiant as ever despite her somewhat dishevelled appearance.  
"Sorry," the girl replied with a bit of a giggle, her hand slipping away from Erika's womanhood, "I guess I just got a little carried away..."

"Goodness no! Not at all," Erika laughed, only partially regaining her composure as the woman struggled into a sitting position before motioning Miranda closer, "If anything, it's me who should apologize. I'm not normally quite so susceptible to another's touch. I'm afraid that my desire for you seems to have gotten the better of me. Infact, I'd say that it's still doing just that."

Miranda's eyes widened, at the comment, finding it hard to hide her blushing smile as she got her legs under herself and sat before the woman.  
"What exactly do you mean?" Miranda inquired carefully, almost feeling Erika's continued desire in the air between them.

Erika bowed her head slightly and leaned forward, her neatly trimmed,  
ebon bangs partially obscuring the woman's compelling emerald eyes. "I mean both that I've yet to have my fill of you, and that it seems somehow unfair that I've yet to return the favour," Erika replied, leaning closer until her nose brushed against Miranda's her lips so close that the courier could feel them occasionally brushing against her own as the woman spoke,  
"Assuming, of course, that you're still up for this."

"H-How could I not be?" Miranda stammered rhetorically, her body shaking inperceptively as she spoke, her voice becoming quiet, the warmth of Erika's breath upon her lips making them quiver as the girl's eyes slid closed.

Miranda could then feel Erika's hands slide slowly over her naked shoulders, the woman's fingers gently caressing them to make up for the unnoticed injury she'd inadvertently caused earlier. "Are you willing to try something just a little different, then?" she whispered, "Because to be honest, deary, I simply must have a little more of you, and I can't abide by the thought of being completely selfish about it."

Miranda caught her breath and moved quickly forward, her arms slipping around Erika, holding her tightly as the girl nuzzled her lover's neck, her lips moving slowly up to Erika's ear. "Anything, anything at all"  
Miranda whispered breathlessly, putting her forehead upon Erika's shoulder as she felt the woman's hands moving slowly down her back, caressing her muscles soothingly.

"Never promise that, Miri," the woman replied with a touch of seriousness in her voice as pushed Miranda's hair away and gave her earlobe a gentle kiss, "You have limits. Always make sure your lovers respect them, okay?"

The courier nodded slowly, Erika's words bringing reality a little closer, but not close enough to intrude upon her mood. "I promise"  
Miranda assured, lifting her head and kissing Erika's lips softly, a slight giggle entering her voice, "Now please, show me what it is you had in mind so I can decide whether or not I object to it, okay?"

Erika chuckled softly, running her fingers fondly through Miranda's hair as best she could. "As you wish," the woman replied softly, her hand running back down Miranda's cheek before placing both hands upon the courier's shoulders once again and giving her a gentle, coaxing push, "Now,  
just lie down. And remember to say something if you don't like it, okay?"

Miranda nodded slowly, her smile a bit nervous as she complied,  
half-wondering just how far Erika herself was willing to go, and what other secretive pleasures she sought out on a regular basis with Samantha, but was still as yet reluctant to bring up with the courier. The thought made Miranda's smile deepen as she stretched her legs out, watching curiously as Erika moved to one side, watching her just as intently.

"You're very pretty, Miranda," whispered Erika, her voice quiet yet sincere, causing the courier to turn her head away to hide her embarrassed smile as the woman moved onto her hands and knees before maneuvering herself overtop of her lover.

Glancing back, Miranda let out a short, stammered reply, quickly quieting as her eyes widened, understanding for the most part what Erika had in mind as the woman slowly lowered herself.

"Everything, okay?" Erika inquired seriously, only to receive a quiet chuckle from Miranda.

"Perfectly," the girl responded, if not a little nervously, finding the warm softness of Erika's body against her own comforting and reassuring despite her conflicted feelings of desire and embarrassment at the thought of anyone walking into the room at that moment.

"Good, I'm glad," said Erika, breathing a soft sigh as she cuddled closer, her legs bent at the knees, pressing against the girl's sides as Miranda moved her arms out of the way before Erika slowly lowered her head to give Miranda's inner thigh a teasing kiss.

The courier caught her breath at the sensation, her hands suddenly holding Erika's thighs almost instinctively for support, knowing full well what her lover had in mind. For a moment, Miranda kept still, her fingers shaking as she moved her legs a little further apart, her mind focused solely upon the warm wetness of Erika's tongue as its tip slid slowly up her thigh, only to feel the woman's lips kiss their way back down the other.

Her body then tensing as she felt her need for Erika increase dramatically, causing Miranda to hold her breath a moment longer, finally letting it go raggedly as she felt the woman's lips kiss their way down her opposite thigh. Opening her eyes, Miranda wet her lips nervously, the sight of Erika's womanhood glistening with desire filling her vision. Then, before she could ask, Miranda felt a pillow pressed against her shoulder as Erika pulled one back for her.

"Thanks," Miranda chuckled, taking a moment to fold the pillow in half and pull it behind her head to support herself without fear of neck strain before running her hands up the backs of Erika's thighs, smiling to herself as she heard the woman let out a soft, contented sigh.

"You're welcome," Erika murmured, lowering her head once again and giving Miranda's labia a soft, adoring kiss before teasing the line between them with the end of her tongue, causing Miranda's body to give a sudden,  
small shiver that made the girl giggle self-consciously.

Taking a calming breath to compose herself Miranda let her hands slide up all the way to Erika's bottom, smiling to herself as she gave it an appraising squeeze, her own body giving another inadvertent shiver at firmness of it. 'I guess there's a lot more to Erika than there seems'  
the courier thought inwardly, chuckling at the foolishness of the thought,  
for despite her time with the woman, Miranda was well aware that Erika still withheld many secrets, 'She must do some of the landscaping work here herself. Lead by example I guess...'

Miranda's reverie was broken as she felt Erika's tongue push a little deeper as it slid slowly, almost casually up and down between her labia before drawing back and licking each one in turn, moistening Miranda's skin with her own warm wetness. Taking it as something of a challenge, the courier pressed her tongue deeply into Erika's womanhood once more,  
suckling gently as her fingers squeezed a little harder, causing Erika to lift up a bit, offering herself more completely to the courier.

Taking advantage of the moment, Miranda drew her tongue back, sliding it slowly down between Erika's labia before dragging its way the short distance to her clit, Erika then closed her eyes, concentrating on the sensation of the girl's tongue swirling about her clit. Concentrating on the sensation, Erika lowered her head and copied Miranda's movements,  
drawing her tongue up between the girl's labia before caressing the courier's clit with her tongue.

Quickly realizing what Erika was doing, Miranda couldn't help but smile,  
getting a small thrill out of directing her lover's movements. Sliding her hands down and around Erika's thighs, Miranda pulled her lover a little closer, her lips carefully encircling the woman's clit, gently suckling it as her tongue continued its work.

For her part, Erika mostly copied Miranda's movements; pleased to feel the girl's body quiver at the sensation as her the tip of her tongue barely touched the hard nub of Miranda's clit, teasing it gently as Miranda's concentration began to slip. As the girl let out a quiet whimper, Erika's hands moved slowly up Miranda's legs before the fingers of her right hand lightly brushed across the courier's glistening womanhood, causing her body to jump a little at the sudden sensation.

As her lover's lips momentarily slipped away to catch her breath, Erika suckled Miranda's clit a little harder, her lips closing in on it before lifting off of it. At the same time, the woman's index finger dipped cautiously into Miranda's womanhood, easily slipping past her labia, and meeting little resistance to the intrusion. With a gently circling motion,  
Erika pushed deeper, rubbing her finger gently against Miranda's inner walls as the tip of her tongue continued to press lightly against the courier's clit, making slow, small circles atop of it and causing the girl's body to tense up until Miranda could barely move against the building sensation.

Despite the increasing tension, and the girl's obvious desire for her to quicken the pace, Erika merely smiled inwardly as she continued her slow pace. Her tongue's movements changed only marginally, occasionally slipping down to the base of Miranda's clit as her tongue's already slow circling eased its pace further, the woman's touch becoming teasingly lighter. All the while Erika's free hand held Miranda's leg in place against the way she was beginning to squirm as the woman's index finger began a slow back and forth motion, pushing a little deeper with each forward movement as Miranda's body eagerly eased its passage.

Meanwhile, Miranda finally threw her head back into her pillow, her back arching against the reassuring warmth of Erika's body as her arms fell heavily onto the bed, her fingers curling to grab roughly at the bed sheets. Gritting her teeth against the building pressure, the girl squeezed her eyes closed, finally reminding herself that it was okay, that they were alone, in a room that seemed fairly soundproof, and that she was with someone who wouldn't find any kind of an outburst she might make to be silly or foolish. Infact, a part of the courier's consciousness reminded herself, Erika had found Miranda in the throws of ecstasy to be quite beautiful.

Gasping out the breath she'd been holding, Miranda panted heavily,  
letting the waves of sensation slowly build inside of her as she made little effort to keep still. As Erika's finger curled, dragging itself back and forth against in a curiously pleasurable way, Miranda's inner walls suddenly pushed together, the girl's panting stopping as she let out a long, surprised gasp that increased quickly in pitch until it was almost inaudible.

Falling back down onto the bed a moment later, Miranda's hips squirmed almost of their own accord as the girl gasped for breath, not caring if the whole world heard her as Miranda felt the building tension suddenly let go all at once. The courier's surprised gasp quickly became a desperate cry of passion as Miranda all but emptied her lungs, her body shaking as the girl arched her back once more, her fists hitting the mattress almost of the own accord in an attempt to force out the feeling.

Erika didn't let up, however, instead quickly encircling Miranda's clit with her lips and suckling against it insistently, her finger quickening its pace as the woman's tongue pushed a little harder, but continued its small, tight circles.

When at last she suddenly heard Miranda's voice give out, leaving the girl panting, Erika began to slow her pace once more, only to be surprised a moment later by the feeling of Miranda's tongue lapping desperately at her labia. Lifting her head and exhaling slowly, a smile slowly crept across Erika's face; the woman's thumb moving to Miranda's clit to replace her now weary tongue, the digit making similar, if not somewhat gentler motions upon the hard nub.

"You're going to make someone so very happy..." Erika murmured softly,  
her voice almost a sensuous purr as her ears caught the faintest sound of the door being quietly unlatched.

Looking back over her shoulder, Erika smiled as she saw her apprentice slip quietly into the room, the woman bringing with her a tray with fresh tea and a plate of shortbread cookies. The two exchanged a quick glance before Erika turned away, trusting Samantha to understand, and was pleased as she heard the quiet sounds of the tray being set down, followed by the faint rustle of the woman's robe falling quietly to the floor.

As Erika's tender touch continued to keep her from completely coming down, Miranda's head fell back, the girl panting once again as she began to wonder just how much more she could take. It was then that caught sight of someone standing at the foot of the bed, the girl's stormy gray eyes widening as the blurry image cleared and she noticed the now familiar mischievous grin upon Samantha's face as the woman crawled onto the bed.

"I hope you don't mind," the redhead chuckled, her accent adding a certain sultriness to her tone that somehow pushed away Miranda's sudden embarrassment, the girl catching Samantha off guard as the courier's hands reached out towards her.

Samantha's smile became less humorous and more pleased as she felt Miranda's hand touch her lightly, beckoning the woman closer. Catching the hungry look in the courier's eyes, Samantha couldn't resist leaning down and kissing Miranda softly upon the lips before lifting up again and sighing contentedly as her drew her tongue across Erika's wetted labia.

At her apprentice's touch, Erika's body tensed, the woman holding her breath as Samantha chuckled softly. "Mind if I help you out a bit, dear"  
she inquired coyly, receiving a blushing nod from Miranda in response.

Lying half on and half off the bed, Samantha gave Miranda a small nod,  
glancing significantly at Erika's womanhood, and making the girl's cheeks flush a little redder. "This is crazy," Miranda giggled, smiling as Samantha tried not to laugh as she went back to lapping slowly at Erika's womanhood until Miranda caught on fully and wriggled the tip of her tongue against Erika's clit.

The woman's response was almost immediate, with only the slightest delay as Erika leaned far back, pushing against the bed with her hands and pushing her bottom out towards both her lovers. For a half-second, the woman tried to speak, but her words abandoned Erika at that moment, leaving the woman to utter a series of panting gasps before tilting her head back and taking a long, deep breath.

For what seemed like forever, Erika held her breath, her body shaking as she tried to contain herself a moment longer, savouring the moment until at last she simply couldn't take it any more. With an exclamation that made both Miranda and Samantha suppress giggles of amusement Erika dropped her head forward, her eyes held tightly shut as she gasped for breath, the woman slowly sliding back down overtop of Miranda.

Burying her face in the bed sheets between Miranda's thighs, Erika clung helplessly to the girl's legs, hugging them as her body continued to convulse for several moments as she rode out the sensation.

When it at last began to fade, Erika was surprised to find herself unusually mentally and physically exhausted despite the grin she felt etched upon her face. Shaking her head slowly, the woman did her best to compose herself, regaining some semblance of control before lifting her face from its most undignified position.

"I'm sorry to ask this," the woman said softly between deep breaths,  
"But would it alright if someone rolled me over? I... I can't seem to find the strength to move, and I'd hate to squish poor Miri."

With a laugh Miranda simply pushed to one side, only needing a bit of help from Samantha before she found herself atop of Erika. Continuing her motion, the courier quickly rolled off the woman and somehow found the strength to pull herself into a sitting position.

"You okay?" the girl inquired with a sheepish grin, brushing back her bangs as she looked down at Erika, finding Erika's rather helpless look with her limbs splayed out in all directions and her short dark hair badly dishevelled somehow still quite appealing.

"I'm frightfully dehydrated, but I should be okay," assured Erika with a small, embarrassed smile, lifting her hand slowly to wipe the sweat from her brow as Samantha and Miranda came up on either side of her, holding the woman close, keeping her warm as perspiration cooled Erika's skin.

"The tea'll be brewed soon, dear," assured Samantha with a quiet chuckle, affectionately brushing Erika's bangs back from her face before kissing the woman softly, "but I think you might want to rest a bit first.  
You both look like you could use it."

Miranda, her head resting upon Erika's shoulder frowned thoughtfully at the comment. "Actually," she pondered, glancing up at Samantha, surprised by the way she felt after everything that had transpired, "I feel kinda hyper. Dehydrated and suddenly famished, but not... Tired. I'm guess I'm just a bit odd."

"I prefer 'unique', Erika replied, glancing over with just her eyes, her smile as full of fondness as her tone, "But tell us. Other than that, how do you feel? About everything."

Miranda remained silent for a moment, turning over her thoughts in her mind, examining the deeply satisfied feeling she felt despite the questions that still floating amongst her many thoughts. "I liked it," the girl replied thoughtfully, her tone sincere if not a little distant, "It was a lot of fun. I just hope everything's okay between you two after this... I'd hate to cause any problems..."

"No, no, Miri, don't worry about that," assured Erika sincerely though cryptically, reaching over to run her fingers over the courier's hair reassuringly, "Life is never as simple as it seems on the outside."

The courier nodded slowly, considering the woman's words for a moment,  
glancing up as she almost felt Samantha smiling at her. "Just accept that this Gym is quite often a world in of itself," she replied, almost copying her mentor's tone despite her accent and usually far more bemused manner of speaking, "Just know that you've done nothing to jeopardize what Erika and myself have, and know that whatever relationship decisions you make after leaving here should be yours, and yours alone. We want to help you,  
Miranda, but not influence you too much."

Miranda closed her eyes, sighing as she nodded in understanding. "You're saying that what's paradise for one person, isn't necessarily that for another," the girl concluded, her brow furrowing thoughtfully, "that though some might find your relationship a bit odd, it works for you. Although to be honest, it's not the sort of thing that'd work for me... I think- No, I know, I need just one someone, completely to myself... Assuming I'm ever in a relationship again..."

"You will, Miranda Lilcamp," promised Erika almost sadly, "Trust me, you will...

Chapter XV

Present Tense...

"So you did then?" came Misty's voice, quiet in the darkness, the warmth of her body snuggled against her beneath the thick blankets reassuring in comparison to the sense of dread uncertainty that the question filled Miranda with.

"Yes," the courier replied quietly, a hint of guilt audible in her voice as she held her lover a little closer, her stomach tightening into a knot,  
wishing they didn't have to discuss it, but knowing full well that it was better that way, "But it was way before I met you..."

An amused giggle banished the looming sense of doom Miranda felt as Misty leaned back, lifting her upper torso off of the courier's chest, her lover grinning mischievously. "So, was she any good?" Misty inquired teasingly.

Miranda smiled knowingly as she felt her heart begin to beat again and slid her hand across the soft smoothness of Misty's cheek, holding her lover's face fondly as she spoke. "Sex without love pleasures only body,  
and merely sooths the mind," the courier replied in her most sagely tone,  
"But when true love enters into the equation, it feeds the soul."

The silliness of Misty's grin faded into a small, longing smile as she leaned into Miranda's hand, the tinge of jealously she had sought to banish with humour, subsumed by her love for the courier. "Miri..." she managed softly, moving slowly back down to the comforting warmth of Miranda's naked skin, "I just love you so much..."

Chapter XVI

It felt a little odd to Miranda to awaken with the feeling of a warm naked body pressed against her, let alone two. For a moment she smiled to herself, snuggling against both Erika and Samantha as best she could, a feeling of deep self-satisfaction filling her as the courier felt a sense of vindication.

'Derrick never had much of an interest in holding me this way, let alone staying the night,' Miranda thought with more mirth than bitterness.

Opening her eyes, slanted rays of sunlight were already shining into the room through one of the large bay windows, and the day promised to be clear and pleasant if the deep blue/white blur beyond Miranda's range of vision was any indication.

Feeling no urge to move, and hearing only the faint sounds of the other's breathing, Miranda smiled, closing her eyes once more despite feeling quite awake. 'They'll probably insist that I have breakfast,' she mused inwardly, sighing contentedly as Samantha suddenly snuggled closer in her slumber and Erika's fingers twitched slightly in her sleep,  
unconsciously brushing against the courier's breast, 'With any luck,  
though, they'll prolly stay asleep for at least another hour... I should be able to eat by then...'

An hour and a half later, breakfast was served in the main dining hall.  
Though there was another for more formal or private occasions, Erika seemed to prefer to take her meals with the rest of her live-in students in the pleasantly adorned room.

With the row of tall windows along the curving east-facing wall opened to the warm Spring air, the plethora of gardens that Celadon was famous for filled the hall with a not-unpleasant cacophony of scents, setting off numerous conversations speculating as to which gardens were responsible,  
and gossip as to whose would win the various competitions that were held every year.

As the trio entered, Miranda stiffened a bit, glancing at the darkly varnished hardwood floor while trying to keep her head up as she felt so many eyes upon them. Samantha merely grinned, waving occasionally to those who stopped in their conversations long enough to give their morning greetings as Erika serenely nodded, smiling softly to the chorus of well-wishers as she all but glided across the room to the head table.

As they approached, Miranda felt even more self-conscious, swallowing down her nervousness as they walked around the long table, somehow managing not to trip over the hem of her lavender kimono.

"They're just jealous," whispered Samantha as they sat down in the ornately carved high-backed chairs depicting coiling ivy and flowering vines at the long wooden table.

"That doesn't help much," Miranda chuckled, stepping around Erika as the Gym Leader instructed her to sit at her left and several others joined them after greeting Erika politely.

Once the chatter had settled back into a low murmur once more, the kitchen staff began bringing out carts with covered plates which they quickly and with almost frightening efficiency issued out to all present.

Miranda's eyes widened, however, as she noticed the varied dishes which were served, shaking her head the courier quickly realized that the those in the kitchen had prepared each meal individually with each student's preferences in mind.

"You really think of everything here, don't you?" said Miranda in a low,  
shaking her head in amazement the white clad group cycled in and out of the kitchen and one of them approached their table.

"I try my best," replied Erika modestly, her mysterious emerald green eyes glancing in Miranda's direction as the girl glanced hesitantly at the covered plate she was soon offered, "But I'm afraid I wasn't entirely certain what you'd appreciate the most for the first meal of the day so I had our chef improvise a little."

Miranda merely nodded as a simply enormous glass of orange juice was set down before her before the metal cover was lifted off with only a touch of melodrama.

Her eyes then went wide as Miranda glanced down at the plate, inhaling the scent of her simple cheese and jalapeno omelet and marveling at the fact that her toast wasn't the slightest bit burnt.

"Your intuition never fails to astound me," the courier chuckled,  
causing Erika to shrug, a small, modest smile upon her face.

"We've had a few girls from Lavender, actually," said Erika with a touch of amusement, "So it wasn't hard to deduce your preferences."

"Sorry that we couldn't arrange to have the place haunted in time,  
though," added Samantha teasingly, making Miranda laugh into her orange juice.

"I can do without the ghosts, actually," she assured, resisting the urge wipe her mouth with her sleeve and quickly taking up one of the dark green napkins instead, "From what my aunt tells me, they can be rather dangerous when they wanna be."

Erika nodded thoughtfully for a moment, exchanging a quick glance with Samantha. "Any pokemon can be dangerous given the right circumstances"  
she replied almost to herself before turning to face Miranda, causing a nervous smile to cross the courier's lips.

"Y-Yes, I suppose-" she began, stammering as Erika gave her an all-knowing look, the woman's eyes seeming to peer into the girl's very soul.

"Thus I want to challenge you yet again, Miranda Lilcamp," the Gym Leader said in a rather formal tone, including her head slightly, Erika's tone becoming every so slightly embarrassed, "I'm afraid that the previous battle was unfair and cannot be entered into the record as a victory in my favour."

Miranda set her fork down, staring at Erika for a moment as she tried desperately to stammer out a reply. "Wha-? Uh, how?"

Erika sighed softly, shaking her head slowly as though holding back a sudden harsh wave of guilt. "With all the woes you carried with you into this city, you were in no condition to concentrate on the match," she said in a low tone as beside her Samantha tried to hide her grin around a glass of milk, "It was very foolish and selfish of me to take advantage of your weakness and to force you into a Gym Challenge that you were not ready or prepared for. But now that you've had time to relax, and talk about the problems that burden you so, I feel confident that were I to challenge you this time, that both you and your pokemon would live up to your full potential."

Miranda stared at Erika for a moment before remembering to close her mouth, and glanced over at Samantha who had suddenly taken an interest in something the girl to her right was saying. Turning her attention back to Erika, however, Miranda jumped a little in seat as she found the Gym Leader once more looking directly into her eyes.

"Do you accept, Ms. Lilcamp?" inquired Erika in a humble, yet formal tone.

"I do indeed!" agreed Miranda, grinning broadly as she gave Erika a quick nod, laughing as she almost lost her glasses, "Any time you're ready,  
I'll be there."

Erika smiled, giving a slow nod as she returned to her own breakfast. "Very well then," she intoned, "An hour after we're done here, we'll meet in the arboretum."

Miranda glanced down at her plate, shaking her head at the strange elation she felt at getting a second chance. 'This isn't like me,' the courier pondered inwardly, stealing a quick glance at her hostess, 'Ah well. It'd be amusing to see the look on Joshua's face when I show him a Gym Badge. He'd probably have to quickly come up with some story about why I shouldn't try for any more or something! Ah well, it'll make him feel good to think he's helping me out, and it'll teach him not to be so hard on me next time we do a job together...'

"Alright then!" Miranda replied, grinning broadly, "It's official! I'm so there...!"

Chapter XVII

Miranda swallowed hard as she stood at the opposite end of the field from Erika, glancing hesitantly at the crowd of spectators along the sidelines she hadn't expected earlier. "Was it really necessary to invite the entire Gym to watch?" she inquired hesitantly to Samantha as the woman approached.

The Orange Islander merely grinned broadly, ignoring the question. "Are you ready to go, then?" Samantha inquired, tossing her wavy red hair over her shoulder.

Miranda sighed heavily and nodded, her right hand clenching the two golf ball-sized orbs that contained her pokemon. "Bring it on," she assured,  
glancing up to meet Erika's serene gaze from across the field that seemed to stretch out forever between.

Samantha nodded and walked to the center of the sideline. Once there,  
the woman stood a little taller as she adjusted her blue and gold kimono before hiding her hands its sleeves and doing her best to imitate Erika's serene, contemplative expression.

"This competition is between Gym Leader Erika of the Celadon City Gym,  
and Miranda of Lavender Town!" the woman announced, her voice carrying despite being barely raised, causing the crowd of on-lookers to cheer both challengers on, "The challengers are permitted to use two pokemon, both of which must be defeated to attain victory! This match also has no time limit, and those leaving the field of battle are disqualified. Challengers may begin when ready!"

Miranda felt an embarrassed chill run down her spine as she felt so many eyes upon her, missing her queue as a flash of light indicated the release of Triffid. Looking up as she adjusted her grip to bring up the purple and white pokeball she held, Miranda gritted her teeth. "Nezumi! Come ye forth!" she commanded in a harsher tone that she'd intended, making a mental note to make it up to him later.

'Gee! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this mornin'!' the rattata laughed, glancing over his shoulder at Miranda and giving her a toothy grin a moment later even as the huge plant sped towards him, using her six tendrils to move like some sort of peculiar arachnid across the field.

Nezumi glanced back at the plant, though, as the victreebel let out a high-pitched wail before leaping high into air and using the light of the sun through the round skylight to hide herself from view.

'Oh man,' the rattata muttered, shielding his eyes as the huge dark shape of Triffid as she plummeted towards him, her gaping maw held open to devour him whole, 'We're all gonna die!'

Miranda didn't hesitate, however, clenching her fists as she called out to the rodent. "Nezumi! Swiftness!" she ordered, her rattata barely taking a nanosecond to question the command before vanishing in a long purple streak that crossed half the field in an eye-blink.

To her surprise, Triffid landed and scooped up a large mouthful of dirt just as Nezumi spun around on one hind-foot and grinned sarcastically back at the plant. 'Yo, Sprouts!' he called back, waving his fore-paws in the air as the crowd turned to look, most having missed the rattata's movement and had been certain that he'd been caught, 'Yer gonna have ta do better than that to get a piece of this rat!'

Triffid glowered darkly at the rattata, spitting out as much of the soil as she could as Nezumi stretched out the sides of his mouth as much as possible and waggled his tongue at her.

'Foolish rodent!' the victreebel shrieked, giving herself a bit of a spin before sailing towards Nezumi, spinning like a top and letting her long tendrils fly out to form a green blur of a ring around her yellow center.

Miranda's eyes widened as she watched Triffid spin faster and faster as she barreled towards Nezumi, her lack of a centralized nervous-system making it easy for the plant to not only avoid dizziness but also keep track of where the rodent was as gulped loudly and bounded off to the right.

"Don't worry! I'll think of something!" the courier called out the rattata, receiving a chuckle from the crowd as most of them stood a little taller to watch.

'Oh yeah, like -that's- reassurin' or somethin'!' Nezumi shot back as Triffid changed course, requiring a fairly wide arc as Nezumi shot past her, once more becoming a purple blur before reappearing a short distance away.

Across the field, Erika glanced up at the sky light above them as the sun's rays tilted and shined straight down onto the field. The Gym Leader smiled slightly, placing her hands behind her back and glancing back at her victreebel as she made another wide turn to follow the still fleeing Nezumi.

"Triffid!" Erika called out, her clear tone intense yet undemanding as the entire field lit up with the sun's golden light, "Charge a solar beam!"

Miranda gasped as the spiraling plant stopped her forward momentum,  
still spinning as she began absorbing sunlight, causing the victreebel's entire body to glow with steadily increasing golden light.

For a moment, Miranda recalled the first and only time she'd seen the technique used. She remembered the being flung onto her back by the three-inch claws of the persian as the enormous feline had ripped into the thick cover of her poetry book, leaving it forever scarred.

Then, as the hundred pound cat loomed over her as she held the then infant Nezumi against her chest protectively, dark vines had suddenly wrapped about the persian's forepaws and throat before the reassuring voice of Miranda's Father had shouted out in an angry tone, "Treeant! Solar Beam!"

Everything had gone golden then, and somewhere over her own screams the girl had heard the sharp, pained yowling of the persian before the dark shape of its body leaped to one side and was released by the tendrils,  
allowing it to flee.

Miranda smiled at the memory, remembering her Father stepping out of the golden glow, a concern look upon his face as he knelt down before her and extended his hands to her. "Did that horrible monster injure you, M'Lady"  
he had asked, to which Miranda had replied, "Only my pride..."

But the present quickly dispelled the memory, as six beams of golden light extended in different directions from the spinning top that was Triffid. The beams grew in width and luminescence, spinning strangely slowly in the opposite direction to the victreebel's rotation and extending nearly all the way to the side edges of the battlefield.

"Nezumi!" Miranda exclaimed in a bit of a panic as the beam's arc dropped down, cutting a swath along the manicured grass and forming a rapidly closing circle of black, "Get out of there!"

The rattata merely nodded nervously as he backed away from one of the on-coming beams, glancing over his shoulder as the circle was completed,  
his eyes widening as he noticed that three of the other four were circling back, catching up with the one coming towards Nezumi.

As the six beams of light became two, the crowd of spectators held their breath, seeing the scissor effect Nezumi was about to get caught in. Glancing in Erika's direction, the rattata saw the human woman raise her arm high above her head, her expression unreadable.

"Now!" the Gym Leader commanded, causing Triffid to let out a high-pitched wail of excitement as the two beams sliced towards one another.

Nezumi, however, had other plans that didn't involve loosing. As the beams of light closed in on him, the rattata glanced down at his short front claws. 'This'd better work!' he muttered to himself, activating the adrenal gland that allowed for fast, sudden movements before leaping up and diving towards the ground.

As the two beams of light swung together, a cloud of dust flew into the air where Nezumi had been, causing a gasp to issue loudly from the crowd as they drew as close to the outer edge of the field as was permitted.

Miranda, meanwhile, stifled the shout that had escaped her throat by covering her mouth, waiting for the dust to clear before panicking too badly. But as it did, there was no sign of Nezumi, save for the gaping hole in the ground where he had stood, and beside it a small pile of dirt.

The crowd cheered excitedly, and Miranda's hands dropped to her sides, a wide grin crossing the courier's face as Triffid stopped spinning and gave the hole in the ground a confused look.

For a long moment, the field was silent as the crowd once more held their collective breath, half-knowing what was to come, but uncertain as to how it would happen. Miranda, however, bit her bottom lip, her fingers clenched as she tried to figure out just what it was Nezumi had just done,  
and whether or not it was good thing. Baring any problems with the technique, though, the courier wondered if he could do it again if he had to.

Just then, though, the earth near the victreebel trembled. As Triffid turned to look, however, the small rise in the ground that had formed suddenly burst upwards, sending dirt flying in all directions. Somewhere amidst the chunks of soil, though, was the dark purple and white shape of Nezumi, his incisors gleaming as he grinned, hurtling towards the victreebel.

With a wail of delight, one of Triffid's tendrils whipped around to smack the offending rodent out of the air. The rattata was too fast for her, though, and quickly bit down hard on the end of Triffid's tendril as it came within range.

The crowd cheered once again as Nezumi hit the ground running, kicking in his adrenal gland again and again as he literally ran circles around the victreebel, quickly wrapping Triffid's tendril around herself, and entangling the plant's other limbs.

Across the field, Miranda met Erika's gaze, the woman seeming privately amused by the turn of events, but no less undaunted. "Triffid, sleep powder," was all the Gym Leader said, her tone placid, yet tinged by curiosity.

The sentient plant reacted to her mistress's command without question,  
growling angrily as she found herself paralyzed, and opened the thorny maw atop her body as widely as she could. An instant later and the plant expelled a cloud of silvery glittering dust that shot up into the air before slowly settling around herself and the offending rattata.

"Nezumi! Get out of there!" called Miranda, jumping a little as the rattata gave a short nod, exhibiting another quick burst of speed and half-forgetting that he was still gnawing on Triffid's tendril.

To everyone's surprise, the movement caused the victreebel to spin once again. This time, however, it was due to the swift unraveling Triffid's vine-like limb. When at last the tendril unraveled completely, though,  
Nezumi was flung upwards. Twisted around as best he could, and biting harder onto the tendril, the rattata managed to spin himself around and land on all fours at the outermost extent of Triffid's tendril.

What Nezumi saw, however, nearly made him let go as he laughed at the sight of Triffid sailing up into the air, shrieking the entire way. 'Wow'  
the rattata pondered with a smirk around the tendril in his mouth, 'I must be stronger than I thought!'

But as Triffid sailed overhead, the crowd scattered amidst a chorus of frightened cries as the victreebel threatened to land where they had stood and thus be disqualified.

'Oh man, that's way too easy!' complained Nezumi, jumping up and landing with his feet firmly planted in the ground as he pulled back on Triffid's tendril with all his might.

As the plant stopped in mid-air, jerked suddenly back by Nezumi's efforts, the crowd had to run for cover again as Nezumi swung his head to one side, sending Triffid arcing just over the group of ducking heads.

A moment later, and Triffid crashed to the ground, safely within the confines of the battlefield, sending up both a cheer from the crowd and a thick cloud of dust as the victreebel face-planted.

Miranda found herself laughing as she leaped into the air, clapping and cheering Nezumi on and finding herself not caring how foolish she looked.  
"Had enough, yet?" she laughed as Samantha hurried onto the field and leaned down to give Triffid a curious look.

The victreebel opened her eyes and made an unpleasant sound in response to Samantha's questioning look, her leaves shaking as Triffid tried to bring herself to an upright position. Halfway there, however, Triffid glanced over at Nezumi, the rattata panting around the end of her tendril that still hung limply in his mouth. She then glanced up at Samantha and closed her eyes, making an unpleasant sound before falling back down into a reclining position and giving up.

Samantha gave a short nod before standing up straight and turning to the crowd. "Triffid is unable to battle!" she announced, motioning melodramatically to the panting Nezumi as he spit out the tendril, "The first down goes to Challenger Miranda!"

Miranda blushed as she heard the crowd cheer her on, and bowed her head a little to hide behind the tangles of her hair as she turned to face Nezumi who grinned back proudly at her as his opponent was suddenly enveloped in a curious crimson light.

'Eh,' the rattata chuckled in pokespeak shrugging nonchalantly, 'I didn't wanna cheese her out. Um, pun intended!'

"Congratulations, Miranda!" called out Erika from the other side of the field, giving a small nod as her victreebel was converted into energy before being sucked back into her pokeball, "but you still have one more to go before you can claim victory."

"We're ready when you are!" the courier assured with a wide grin,  
tossing her long hair over one shoulder.

Her opponent nodded slowly and brought out a second pokeball. "Come forth, Audrey," said Erika simply, her eyes glancing down at the ball that rested in her open palm as it split open and released the curious little plant.

'Ooooh!' Nezumi taunted as he saw the oddish appear not far from Erika,  
'Looks like the salad bar just opened!'

"Let's make this quick, Nezumi!" laughed Miranda at that comment as the happily bouncing plant hopped towards the rattata, singing tunelessly to herself, "Give Audrey a taste of swiftness!"

Nezumi gave a short nod of agreement and grinned as he lowered himself and concentrated on his adrenal gland. As he suddenly raced forward,  
however, the rattata let out a surprised exclamation, realizing a little too late that he'd exhausted that mode of attack.

Wasting no time in capitalizing on the situation, Audrey laughed as she wobbled from side to side, shaking her leaves as she bounded past Nezumi and began to circle him, leaving a wall of glittery dust in her wake.

"Hold your breath!" called Miranda, glancing around nervously as she tried to find the right words, feeling embarrassed by the ones that chose to issue from her lips, "Then do that burrowing thingy again!"

Nezumi nodded as the oddish danced around him, filling the air with a veritable cloud of glittering pollen. Stealing a quick breath, the rattata concentrated on digging a hole as quickly as he could, surprised to find that the gland that controlled his swiftness technique actually had nothing to do with his ability to burrow.

Before the dust had settled down upon him, Nezumi had become a blur of motion, vanishing beneath the field as Audrey glanced around curiously,  
calling out to the seemingly vanished rattata.

"Fill the hole with sleep powder, dear," instructed Erika, her tone somewhat maternal, seeming to have infinite patience with the still youthful pokemon.

Audrey glanced at her mistress and grinned happily, bouncing a bit before leaping up and falling upside down, her top half vanishing down the hole Nezumi had dug. She then laughed merrily as her submerged leaves waved about, sending out more and more of the thick cloud of pollen designed to put foes into a deep slumber.

Miranda frowned as several seconds ticked by, tensing as she wondered if the maneuver had been such a good idea. But just then, the ground near by rumbled and began to buckle. "Here he comes!" she called out, suddenly reassured, "Looks like this isn't over yet, Erika!"

Erika, however, merely smiling, her emerald eyes showing a hint of amusement as the ground finally broke and Nezumi flew up out of it. For a moment, he hung suspended in the air, the golden sunlight reflecting off his shiny coat despite the particles of dirt that still clung to his fur.  
But as he began to fall, the problem became immediately apparent. Nezumi had fallen asleep.

"Amazing..." Miranda muttered as Nezumi landed with a bounce and Samantha rushed over to make sure he was all right.

"Be careful not to underestimate your opponent, Miranda," Erika cautioned, a concerned look crossing her face as Samantha sighed heavily,  
"We all have the potential to be more than we appear."

Samantha then stood up straight and turned towards the crowd as Miranda pulled out the rattata's pokeball. "Nezumi is unable to battle!" the redhead announced to the crowd, "This round to goes to Gym Leader Erika!"

Miranda sighed heavily, pressing the button as the spectators cheered Erika on and Nezumi vanished into the crimson light. "That's gonna be one tough vileplume one day," she pondered, shaking her head as she held out a blue and white pokeball, "Oh well. Umi! Come ye forth!"

Umi's serpentine form materialized a moment later, the dratini immediately raising an eyebrow at the sight of the dancing and singing Audrey. 'She's a bit embarrassing, but won't I underestimate her this time,' the little dragon promised. Her multifaceted eyes immediately gleaming orange as Umi's lips curled back to snarl menacingly at the little plant that had thwarted her so easily the first time.

Miranda gave a sharp nod of agreement, her eyes narrowing as the oddish danced about, moving in wide circles and more or less spiraling towards the dratini. "Let's make this as easy on us as it was on her last time"  
called out the courier enthusiastically, gaining a small cheer of approval from some of the people in the crowd, "Umi! Flame bolt!" compare this to other times

Without hesitation, Umi reared up like a snake before spitting forth a small ball of flame that shot across the field towards the bounding oddish.  
As it approached, however, Audrey simply laughed and bounded out of the way, letting the ball of flame explode harmlessly behind her.

'Hold still already!' shouted Umi angrily, spitting out several more flame bolts, and setting off a series of small explosions that fried the remaining grass but did little to Audrey as she easily leapt and bounded away from each of the attacks.

As the dust settled, and Umi frowned thoughtfully, squinting to see through it, the small, dark shape of Audrey suddenly leaped up before her,  
the oddish's exact distance obscured by the dust and smoke.

'Gotcha!' Umi exclaimed, firing off another blast of flame, her eyes widening as the bolt sailed right on through the image of the oddish, and Audrey popped up right beside her.

'Howdy!' the oddish laughed, her leaves already twitching, sending up little silver sparkles into the air.

'Not this time!' growled Umi, her tail swinging around behind Audrey and wrapping tightly around the little plant before she could react.

Audrey's beady little black eyes narrowed as Umi's multifaceted ones glowed a dark, dangerous red. 'That won't work on me! I haven't got lungs!' the oddish laughed as Umi began to squeeze her tightly, 'Besides,  
you're just making my job easier!'

'Don't bet on it!' spat Umi as Audrey's leaves began to wave from side to side, sending up the beginnings of a cloud of sparkling pollen.

The oddish's confident smirk then quickly faded, her small eyes growing to three times their normal size as Umi coiled tighter and shifted her weight suddenly. "What are you-!" began Audrey as the dratini grinned evilly before unraveling herself as quickly as possible in an upward direction.

The crowd of spectators gasped as Audrey spun around several times before being launched high into the air as Umi's tail unwound completely.  
As the oddish let out a long, frightened shriek, she sailed higher and higher into the air, her small dark form seeming to vanish as she flew directly at the sun.

For a long moment, all eyes were cast skyward, doing unpleasant things to people's retinas before a small dark shape began to tumble end over end back down to earth. The crowd gasped as the oddish fell, all eyes tracking her decent until Audrey hit the ground upside down, fortunately landing in one of the holes Nezumi had previously dug.

As Audrey's legs worked quickly back and forth, flailing helplessly, the oddish's muffled voice complained loudly. For a pensive moment, Umi turned to Miranda who gave her an uncertain look and shrugged before smiling and pointing for the dratini to look back at Audrey.

As everyone watched, a small cloud of glittering pollen shot up around the edges of the hole Audrey's head was caught in. Umi held her breath as she watched, rearing up like a venomous snake about to strike, the end of her snout crinkling as her eyes shifted in colour towards purplish curiosity.

A heartbeat later, and Audrey's legs stopped their frantic twitching,  
their movement getting slower and slower until they at last stopped. A hush then fell over the crowd as Samantha then crept cautiously out onto the field, glancing apprehensively at Umi whose eyes shifted to a blue/green as she relaxed and tried to look cute.

Samantha smiled at the dragon as she knelt before Audrey, turning her full attention to the oddish as the glittering dust settled. For a moment the woman frowned thoughtfully, poking Audrey curiously with her index finger before sighing heavily and standing up. With a quick glance and a wink in Miranda's direction that made the courier blush, Samantha turned around fully to face the crowd.

"Audrey is unable to battle!" she called out, breaking the still silence, raising an arm to the crowd dramatically before pointing in Miranda's direction, "This round, and the battle goes to the challenger,  
Miranda of Lavender Town!"

Miranda sunk a little further into her kimono to hide her expression as the crowd then began to cheer, quickly realizing that they were likely to cheer no matter who had won. "That suits this place," the courier chuckled, glancing at the sea of smiling faces before kneeling down to wave over Umi, the dratini's eyes glowing brightly golden in her elation.

"Congratulations on your first victor, Miranda," called Erika as she moved swiftly across the field, but yet didn't seem to be running as she moved easily between the smoking craters left over from the battle.

"Thanks!" the courier laughed, finding the whole thing a little overwhelming as Umi slithered back and forth to get her attention, quickly sliding up Miranda's arms and wrapping about her waist when the courier tried to hold her, "but I think this'll be my last official one."

Erika nodded slowly, her smile far from fading. "Well, either way, I hope that this will remain a treasured souvenir, nonetheless," the Gym Leader replied, holding out her small, delicate hand to the girl.

Miranda glanced down at the colourful object held in the woman's palm.  
The differing colours of the rounded edges of the flower-like gym badge glittering in the sunlight. "I see why they call it a 'rainbow badge," she replied quietly, a small chuckle entering her voice as she reached into Erika's hand and took it almost reverently. "But yes," the courier agreed,  
looking deeply into the woman's emerald eyes and smiling shyly, "It'll always remind me of my time here, and of everything you and Samantha have done for me. Thank you, Erika..."

Chapter XVIII

Present Tense...

Despite the warmth of the atrium, and the fact that the storm had long since subsided, the skylight high above the battlefield was still half covered in a thick blanket of snow as the crowd assembled along the sideline of the field.

At the West end of the field stood Erika, patiently waiting with her hands hidden within the pale green sleeves of her silken kimono. As Misty and Miranda walked across the well-manicured lawn, the Gym Leader smiled,  
giving them a slow nod.

"Any last minute advice, dearest?" chuckled Misty, glancing up at Miranda as they walked hand-in-hand towards the East end of the field.

"Just don't underestimate her," Miranda replied slyly, lifting their joined hands to her lips and kissing beloved's knuckles lightly, "She only seems quiet and unassuming. I think Erika just likes letting people think she's a push over."

Misty nodded, grinning over at the woman and giving Erika a short wave.  
"Well, just so long as you don't expect me to sleep with her if I loose"  
she said teasingly, causing Miranda's eyes to widen, her words catching in her throat.

"Hey!" the courier replied in mock annoyance, giving her lover's hip a playful shove with her own, "I'm not in the habit of bringing my former lovers fresh victims, ya know!"

Misty just laughed at the comment, unweaving her fingers before all but grabbing Miranda by the back of the head and pulling the woman's face down the few inches that separated their heights. "Good!" Misty giggled teasingly before pressing her lips tightly against Miranda's leaving the courier gasping for breath as Misty stepped away, out onto the field and faced Erika...

THE END

Copyright Nikolai Mirovich February 18, 2003 


End file.
